Izzy Black and the Sorcerer's Stone
by IzzyLuvsu4Evr
Summary: Izzy Black is the daughter of Sirius Black. She's been brought up by her foster parents and they aren't the best people. She meets Harry Potter and learns that she is a witch and goes to Hogwarts for the first time. Read as she fights a troll, makes new friends and learns more about the father she never knew existed. This is only her first year adventure. (Reviews, reviews).
1. I'm a WHAT?

**Chapter 1**

**I'm a WHAT! **

**BANG!** The small girl groaned as she fell off her bed. That was a hard fall she thought and got up to stand. She looked around her room as the sun poured through it, if you could actually call it a room. The only furniture this room had was a single bed, a small wardrobe, and a bedside table with a lamp. She stretched and sighed as a sad look came over her face. It was the thirtieth of July and one day before her birthday. The girl looked as if she wished it wasn't wasn't as though she didn't like birthdays, she just never had anyone wish her or give her a meaningful present or something not socks. _I'm almost eleven, what a joy_ she thought was when she suddenly heard a loud banging on her door. She sighed and went to open it and saw her adopted mother, Janice Wheeler, there with a frown on her face.

"What are you still doing up here? Come down and finish making breakfast for Byram now Isobel" said Mrs. Wheeler.

"Yes Mrs. Wheeler, right away" said Isobel with a resigned look on her face. "Just let me finish making my bed and I will be right down". And Mrs. Wheeler left to go downstairs. Isobel sighed," And its Izzy, not Isobel" she said with a bad taste in her mouth.

That name had bad memories from the previous two foster homes she had been at. She remembered asking the women who had run the orphanage about her name. That women, Ms. Abigail was a nice person and treated everyone with kindness. She remembered asking about why was her name Isobel and about her parents. It wasn't the worst birthday she had, but at least she had answers about how her last name was Black and that she didn't know who gave her up. Izzy didn't know about her parents until she heard one of the older kids talking about how her mother had died and how her dad left her and that the only people that were left for her were her godparents, who were dead. It had broken her heart to know that her father had abandoned her, but she had to move past from that.

"ISOBEL!" screamed Mrs. Wheeler angrily. "Coming" replied Izzy more softly, as to not get in trouble. Izzy quickly did made her bed and changed and ran to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her hair and teeth and she ran downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast for her adopted brother. She saw Mr. Wheeler there on the table and said good morning to avoid being lectured on manners. _Manners…. psh please you hate me and wished I was mute, bloody hell my mind is really becoming it's own person_ she thought. It was 8 in the morning and the Wheeler's were discussing what to do with Isobel since they were taking their son to the zoo in London.

"Does she have to go?" whined Byram loudly, catching Izzy's attention. _Where am I apparently going now?_ Thought Izzy. " Sorry sweetie, but Mrs. Lawler is in the hospital and we can't leave her here alone." replied Mrs. Wheeler to Byram.

Isobel just shook her head at her cousin and put the breakfast down at the table and sat down to eat too. She started eating her eggs and looked at her adoptive family. Mrs Wheeler was a thin women and had a pointed face with fat lips and brown eyes and light brown hair that she always kept it tied up and was always talking or gossiping. Mr. Wheeler was a average sized man and had a beer belly with dark dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, but he wasn't better than Mrs. Wheeler, both were extremely mean to Izzy. And Byram was no better in the mean department or the looks department. He had brown hair just like Mr. Wheeler but brown eyes Like Mrs. Wheeler and pointed features like her but the were a little soft rounded like his dad. Izzy started to think about how she looked to the world. Her grey eyes stood out against her fair skin, she was too thin due to lack of nourishment but was healthy enough and she had dark black hair that was crazy wavy to her and seemed to have its own mindset to stay that way no matter what she did with it so it was kept in a ponytail. Only thing she seemed to like about her self was that unusual V-shaped scar on the left side of her forehead that was covered by her slight bangs in the front.

She started wondering where she got it from, and who she got her eyes from or her fair skin or her mischievous mind that often got her in trouble with Mrs. Wheeler. Izzy was brought out of her musings by her adoptive mother when she told her to put all the dishes in the sink and wash them so they could go out. Izzy picked all of them up and put them in the sink and pulled the sleeves of her clothes up and started washing them. While washing, she started thinking again if anything would happen in her life that would make her life much better. _Maybe I'll make a friend at that horrid school Mrs. Wheeler is sending me to._

"Hurry up girl we have to leave and put on some decent clothes at least" , Mrs. Wheeler said harshly walking back into the room.

"But this is my best clothes" said Izzy looking down at her plain faded blue jeans and her full sleeve light grey shirt and her ratty old sneakers. _Okay I get the sneakers but that's the ONLY pair I own thanks to you_ she thought. " Alright just go put on your jacket and get in the car, were getting late" Mrs Wheeler said as a matter-of-fact and left the room.

Izzy ran back upstairs and got her black leather jacket, the only gift she ever got that was anonymously sent a month before her 10 birthday. It was more suited for a 16, 17 year old, so it was too big for 4'9 frame but she loved it. She heard the car beep and hurried downstairs out the door and pass Mrs. Wheeler and went to sit in the back with Byram and waited as Mrs. Wheeler locked the door and came and sat in the passenger seat and we drove off. Izzy was super excited because she had never gone to the zoo or anywhere else for that matter, and couldn't wait to see all the animals. Just thinking about it got her thinking of her dream she had the night before about that strange dog…..

_It was a pretty purple room with a baby cot filled with a stuffed dog, wolf and a stag, a trunk that was over filled with colorful toys, a rocking chair and a playpen with lots of stuffed bears that were bigger than a regular sized toddler and a little baby girl in the playpen. The baby was giggling and laughing at a huge black dog that was scary to look at but she looked familiar with it and seemed to enjoy playing with it. All of sudden the dog started walking away and the girl stopped laughing. She started crawling and grabbed the handle of the playpen and stood up and started wobbly walking toward the dog. The dog looked like he was in shock and watched as the baby walked toward the dog and grabbed its snout and suddenly it transformed into a man and he held the little girl in his arm and laughed and he looked so proud. _

_ "Prongs! Get in here! Looked what my little girl did!" exclaimed the man with proudness only a father could have "Dada", said the little girl with a happy look on her face and started laughing when her father started rubbing their noses together. _

_ "Yes love, I'm your Dada and your my little God's gift and I love you so much. You are my whole life and I will always love and protect you with everything I have" the man said as his voice got more serious and softer towards the end "and I will always keep you happy and if something ever happens to me, your godfather Prongs will take care of you along with Lily and of course there's Harry to protect you too. No one will ever harm you angel I promise." _

_ "Your Dada's right angel, all of us will absolutely protect you from everything, especially the boys. Moony here will even scare them with his wolfiness ." said another man, probably Prongs, as he walked through the door with another man, who could be Moony. _

_ "Please don't talk about her and boys until she's 30" groaned the dad and sat down on the rocking chair and pulled the little girl in his lap. "You should start thinking about that at least Padfoot. With a daughter that is you exact copy from your eyes to your hair, she'll be breaking hearts in Hogwarts and you know that, and lets hope she doesn't develop your womanizing ways if you know what I mean Padfoot" said the guy named Moony, his amusement being very clear. _

_ "Paafoo!" exclaimed the little child when she heard the man call her dad that. "Did you hear that Prongs!?Moony did you hear that!? She called me Padfoot! That's my little girl! You're so smart! I love you so much" said the dad to the giggling baby and then everything started to fade away…._

Suddenly the car stopped and everyone was getting out and Izzy scrambled to get out before they forget she was even here, leaving her thoughts on the dream behind. She followed where they were going and saw so many families there when Byram cried that he wanted ice cream so they started walking toward the cart where she saw another family. There were two kids, different as night day and not because of their hair color. The skinny boy had dark midnight hair which was very similar to the man in her dream last night and so was his face, except his eyes, which were emerald green while the other boy had blond hair, blue eyes and was very fat. The parents were also different and the skinny one didn't look like he was their son considering the man was overweight and had brown eyes and the women had blue eyes just like her son. They bought the fat boy a chocolate ice cream and were about to leave when the women on the counter asked what the other boy wanted and got him a lemon pop. As they were leaving, the Wheelers were approaching the cart, the skinny boy and Izzy looked right in the eyes and the two looked at each other as they knew each other before or at least saw each other, which was ridiculous since Izzy wasn't allowed to further than her neighborhood in Surrey. The family had walked away by the time the Wheelers reached the cart, and the same thing happened with Izzy as with the skinny green eyed boy with the ice cream incident.

After walking around for a while and looking at the Giraffes and Monkeys, one which looked like Byram very much making Izzy laugh inside, they decided to go to the reptile house. They had gotten inside and Byram ran straight to the big snake where she saw the fat kid she saw earlier and looked around for the skinny green eyed boy.

"Hello, have we met before?" said a curious voice behind her.

"Oh!" Izzy exclaimed while turning around quickly, " I didn't see you there. And no, I don't think so. My adoptive parents don't let me out of the house a lot." she admitted quietly

"My aunt and uncle don't either. I'm Harry. Harry Potter." said Harry holding out his hand and smiling at her.

"I'm Izzy. Izzy Black. And it's nice meeting you Harry", said Izzy shyly smiling and shaking his outstretched hand before letting it drop. "Do you want to go see the snake those two buffoons are looking at, no offense to your cousin though"

"Sure, and none taken. I'm not too keen of Dudley anyway" said Harry, shrugging.

The two little small skinny kids walked toward the snake and saw the two boys poking at the glass.

"Make it move Dad!" said Byram and Dudley at the same time and scowled at each other. Dudley's father tapped the glass and it didn't even blink so the boys declared it boring and moved their separate ways while Izzy and Harry stood where the other two had stood.

"It must get awful annoying when they do that" said Izzy giving the snake a pitiful look.

"But at least you don't live with them though" said Harry, adding his two cent. Then the most weird thing ever happened, the snake rose, blinked and nodded at both of them as if it understood them.

"You can understand us?" they both asked at the same time in shock. The snake nodded it's head at both of them. Izzy was quite shocked and looked at Harry who seemed to feel the same way, but they got out of the shock fairly quickly though. "Where are you from?" She asked curiously. The snake then pointed to the right side of his wall and Harry and Izzy both read:

**_Boa Constrictor From Brazil._ **

"Oh you're from Brazil?" asked Harry. "How is it Like There?" Asked Izzy at the same time. The snake pointed back to the wall and they both read the last tiny part of the sign:

**_Bred in the Zoo._**

"So you've never met your family before?" asked Izzy softly and the snake shook it's head. "You must miss them though… I know I do" said Harry with a wistful look on his face and the snake nodded.

But before the kids could ask anymore questions from their new friend, they heard a two voices behind them.

"Look at what the snake is doing Dad!"

"The snake is moving Mom!"

And then they were pushed aside by both Byram and Dudley and they fell down. Angry, Izzy glared at Byram and when all of a sudden the glass holding the snake in vanishes and both Byram and Dudley fall in. The sight was funny to Izzy and Harry even more when his aunt and her foster mom start screaming as the snake slithered out of it's habitat.

"Thankssss amigos." said the snake slithering by both children, "Brazil here I come!" and he slithered away out of the reptile house, scaring everyone.

Izzy and Harry both looked at each other in shock but happiness at what happened and looked back to see the kids trapped in the cage with the glass reappearing, the mothers screaming even more along with Mr. Wheeler talking to the zoo keepers to get his son put but Harry's uncle was glaring at him as if that was his fault. Izzy shivered at the way his glare was and gave Harry 'I'm sorry it's my fault' look but Harry slightly shook his head as if to say 'no it wasn't'. They both stand up and head toward their respective guardians and looked at each other for the last time, their first friends, but little did they know it wouldn't be the last time. As the Wheelers drove home, Izzy wondered if she would ever see her new friend and if she did, would he even remember her. _I hope he does remember me… My first friend, of course my luck I might never see him again_ thought Izzy.

As they got home all of them exited the car and went inside and Mrs. Wheeler took Byram upstairs to get him warm and Mr. Wheeler sent her to get the leftover warmed up for dinner. She sets the table and calls everyone onto the dining area after she hears the timer go off. Everyone is eating dinner and finished since there seemed to be no talking and left the table for Izzy to clean up and wash the dishes before going to bed. As she is doing it, she hears a knock on the front door. _It's nine-thirty pm._ _Who would knock at this hour?_ she wondered. As she went to open the door she saw the most strangest man ever. He was wearing a light blue robe with a small hat in the same color _Do people even wear those and what is with the hat?_ She noticed he wearing half-moon spectacles which held piercing blue eyes that had a twinkle in them underneath and he looked ancient. His skin was fair and his beard went down to almost his waist, as did his hair. It's the most peculiar man she's ever seen! The most funny thing was he looked as if he knew who she was and that they were old friends.

"Hello Miss Isobel. It's finally nice to meet you. How have you been the past few years and may I come in?" asked the strange old man with a kind smile at the small eleven year old.

"It's nice to meet you too sir and I guess it was good and of course." said Izzy politely. " But if you don't mind me asking, who are you and how do you know me?"

"Well dear, I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and you my dear are a student of mine and a witch". said the Headmaster while smiling like it was the weather he's commenting on. But before Izzy could make sense of what she just learned, she heard some noise behind her.

"Who's at the door girl?" asked Mr. Wheeler as he came downstairs with his robe, curious to see who came at his house at a time like this. "Who are sir and what are you doing at my house at this hour?"

"Well you see here sir, I'm a professor at a boarding school and we have had Miss Black's name written for the enrollment, since the day she was born and now that she is eleven she is eligible to come to school now." said Dumbledore with a smile.

"What kind of school?" asked Mr. Wheeler cautiously.

"Why, Hogwarts of course. It's where her father and mother and her whole family had gone and graduated from" Dumbledore. " The school for wizards and witches that is"

"That's preposterous!" thundered Mr. Wheeler. "Witches and wizards don't exist. What kind of game are you playing at old man?"

Izzy didn't like where the conversation was headed and decided to intervene,"If I may Professor Dumbledore? How can I be a witch?"

"Why Isobel."started Dumbledore but was cut off by Izzy.

"It's Izzy sir" she said apologetically.

"Of course, my mistake. Now Izzy, you are a witch due to the fact that your father and your mother are both witches and wizards."said Dumbledore

"You must be mistaken sir. I'm just Izzy Black a _non magical_ person, not a witch. It's impossible" said Izzy with a little feistiness.

"Just like your father I see. But don't worry, I will demonstrate if you wish" said Dumbledore with a chuckle. And the he took out his wand and pointed it at her adoptive father and said _Petrificus Totalus_ and suddenly Mr. Wheeler stood up straighter and his limbs came together and he froze and fell down the stairs, stiff as a board.

Izzy stared in shock as Mrs. Wheeler and Byram came downstairs after hearing the noise and Mrs. Wheeler screamed when she saw her husband on the ground not moving."What happened to my husband?" screamed Mrs. Wheeler

"He is alright Mrs. Wheeler." said Dumbledore and he waved his wand and Mr. Wheeler was able to move again. "See , nothing to worry about. Now Izzy you need to pack and get going. We have a long journey ahead of us and there is no time to waste." he said with a smile.

Izzy just nodded and went upstairs to her room. _Well apparently he wasn't lying and I guess that also means I'm a witch. A WITCH! Oh my this is a lot. I need to sit down_ thought Izzy as she sat down on her bed and grabbed her head before a headache could come. She couldn't believe she was a witch. And according to Professor Dumbledore so were her parents. _This is great. I'm a witch! I always knew I didn't fit in, but this is preposterous!_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She said a soft "come in" and laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking like she usually did.

"I remember seeing Sirius do that a couple of times. Always said it helped him think. He always would lie down, no matter where he was and look up, as if asking heaven to help him" said Dumbledore chuckling as he remembered the exact scene happening. "It's a tragedy of what happened and that you lost so much."

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, who's Sirius?" asked Izzy curiously. "He was a great wizard and a loyal friend anyone could ask for." said Dumbledore sadly as if there was something he wasn't telling her. "He also is your father."

"My father? My birth father you mean? He's alive?" asked Izzy totally shocked.

"Yes and we can finish this conversation later but we are on a tight schedule my dear, so hurry hurry" He said with a clap and glided out of her room.

Izzy hurriedly packed all of her special belongings in a duffel bag along with her limited clothes she had, zipped it up, pulled it across her small shoulders and ran downstairs to meet Dumbledore. She saw he was standing by the door, whistling a tune casually and looking around, while the Wheelers were looking terrified and were huddled in the opposite corner where Dumbledore stood.

"Alright, I'm all packed." She said looking at her adoptive parents, then going to stand beside Dumbledore. "Where are we going Professor?" looking inquisitive.

"Your going no where." said a voice behind her.

Izzy turned around and saw that Mrs. Wheeler had abandoned her huddled group and was standing close to her.

"What do you mean 'I'm not going'? Of course I'm going. This is the best thing that has ever happened to me." Izzy said with fire in her words.

"It means your not going. We aren't going to send you to some freak school and have a freak in our home." said Mrs Wheeler with bitterness. "I thought you'd be normal, but you of course are a freak. I knew there was something off about you from the beginning. Especially when that incident with Byram and the snake happened. Only confirmed it in my mind that you could be a witch."

"You mean you knew I was a witch?! But how? Non of you are wizards or you a witch." said Izzy angrily confused.

"It means that my mother was a witch. No one else in our family is since she was a muggle-born. She was especially disappointed when I wasn't and gave up after my brother turned out _normal _too." said Mrs. Wheeler with resentment.

"Well it doesn't matter because I'm still going and no one is going to stop me from going. This is the first time in my life that something feels right and I feel like I might belong. And I'm not going to let you ruin it." said Izzy with a burst of confidence and anger when all of a sudden the light bulb in the hall burst. Izzy just stared at in and looked at Dumbledore as if to ask _did I do that? _and when he nodded Izzy just stared in shock.

"Where are we going again Professor?" Izzy asked, elated that it wasn't a mean joke that was being played on her by the Wheelers.

"Well right now, I am to show you Grimmauld Place and then take you to the Burrow where Arthur and Molly are waiting for you." Dumbledore told her as they walked out of the house. "You better grab on to my arm and hold your bag tightly Izzy, we are going to be apparating and I don't want you injured on your first try, alright?"

Izzy looked back at the house she lived in for 5 years and wondered if she would see it again. But right now she had other things to worry about like the fact what's Grimmauld Place and who are Arthur and Molly. She looked at Dumbledore and smiled. She felt like she could trust him and he gently smiled back at her. And for the first time since she was 4, Izzy followed her heart and grabbed Dumbledore's arm and felt the tugging sensation in her navel before everything in her sight vanished.

* * *

*All rights belong to the author but some ideas are mine, but everything else are not. This is my first time doing this so no hard feelings and I hope to make this interesting to read. Reviews if you like it or not please..*


	2. Meeting New People

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting New People**

Izzy felt Dumbledore's arm twist away from her and redoubled her grip: the next thing she knew everything went black; she was pressed very hard from all directions;s he could not breathe, there were iron bands tightening around her chest; her eyeballs were being forced back into her head; her ear-drums were being pushed deeper into her skull. She gulped great lung fulls of cold night air and opened her streaming eyes. She felt as though she had just been forced through a very tight rubber tube. It was a few seconds before she realized that she was gone from Epsom.

"What, was that sir?" asked Izzy, with the feeling of throwing up her small dinner.

"That my dear was apparition and it was quite successful for your first time, considering many vomit then. It is also a way of travelling for wizards and witches and you will learn more about it once you're seventeen." said Dumbledore.

Disoriented, Izzy looked at the grimy fronts of the surrounding houses, which were not welcoming; some of them had broken windows, glimmering dully in the light from the street lamps, paint was peeling from many of the doors and heaps of rubbish lay outside several sets of front steps. They walked a little and stood in front of building 11 and 13. _Where's 12? Guess the people made a mistake in the numbering_ thought Izzy.

"Where are we sir?" asked Izzy forgetting her nauseous feelings.

"Ah yes, we are in the street of the London Borough of Islington which is mostly inhabited by muggles" relied Dumbledore, "ironic considering what most of the Blacks believed in" said Dumbledore quietly. "Oh, and here, read this quickly and memorize it." he said handing her a small, thin piece of paper.

_House of Black, 12 Grimmauld Place_

He took the piece of parchment out of Izzy's hand and set fire to it with his wand-tip. As the message curled into flames and floated to the ground, Izzy looked around at the houses again. They were standing outside number eleven; she looked to the left and saw number ten; to the right, however, was number thirteen.

"But where's—?"

"Think about what you've just memorized Izzy," said Dumbledore quietly.

Izzy thought, and no sooner had she reached the part about number twelve, Grimmauld Place, than a battered door emerged out of nowhere between numbers eleven and thirteen, followed swiftly by dirty walls and grimy windows. It was as though an extra house had inflated, pushing those on either side out of its way. Izzy gaped at it. The stereo in number eleven thudded on. Apparently the people inside hadn't felt anything.

"Let's go in shall we?" asked Dumbledore. Izzy just nodded, in shock. She walked up the worn stone steps, staring at the newly materialised door. Its black paint was shabby and scratched. The silver doorknocker was in the form of a twisted serpent. There was no keyhole or letterbox. Dumbledore opened the door and gestured Izzy to go ahead.

"Ah and before I forget, Izzy dear, don't be surprised if you see something, unsettling, this place has not been lived in over ten years so it might be unkempt."said Dumbledore.

Izzy nodded and stepped over the threshold into the almost total darkness of the hall. She could smell damp, dust and a sweetish, rotting smell; the place had the feeling of a derelict building. She looked over her shoulder and saw Dumbledore behind her and hiked her duffel bag back on her shoulder and walked in further. Izzy an odd feeling of foreboding; it was as though they had just entered the house of a dying person. She heard a soft hissing noise and then old-fashioned gas lamps sputtered into life all along the walls, casting a flickering insubstantial light over the peeling wallpaper and threadbare carpet of a long, gloomy hallway, where a cobwebby chandelier glimmered overhead and age-blackened portraits hung crooked on the walls. She heard something scuttling behind the skirting board. Both the chandelier and the candelabra on a rickety table nearby were shaped like serpents.

"This place is unsettling Professor. I don't think I want to see anymore." said Izzy a little scared. "This place seems as bad things look here and I don't want to be here anymore."

"Alright we'll leave, but you know you're going to have to actually come back and look through the inside of the house, instead from the front door." commented Dumbledore.

"With time maybe, but this is a little too much for me now, so can we please leave?" asked Izzy.

Dumbledore didn't answer but just gestured with his arm to the front door and Izzy walked out and took a deep breath. The smell of fresh air-filled her lungs and relaxed her quite a bit. She walked down the steps and looked around again. _Well that was fun_ she thought sarcastically.

"Where were we Professor? Whose house was that?" asked Izzy a little perplexed as why they would go to that horrid house. "That was the residence Black House, your family's house" answered Dumbledore. "Well we better be off. Molly and Arthur must be waiting and it is getting a little late."

"Ah Professor, who is exactly Molly and Arthur? You mentioned them before but..?" Izzy left her question at that.

"Sorry dear, I must have forgotten. They are the Weasleys and you'll be staying with them for the night. And if you like, you could stay with them for the rest of the summer, if you wish?" said Dumbledore remembering the incident that took place an hour or two ago.

"And if I don't want to? What happens then?" asked Izzy

"You of course, go back to your foster parents and live there until term starts. Now grab on dear, we will be apparating again" said Dumbledore holding out his arm again.

Izzy looked at him wide-eyed and grabbed his arm with all her strength and she felt the same sickening feeling but didn't let go of Dumbledore's arm. Then they were standing in some pathway and she could see some light up head and a house of sorts.

"Where are we Professor?" Izzy asked for the second time tonight.

"We are in the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole. It's where Arthur and Molly live with their children and as you know you will be too, for the night of course."replied Dumbledore easily.

As they started walking toward the house, which was quite a distance, it was silent and comfortable. A little while later, Izzy remembered some things about her night, now that she had time to think, and decided to ask Dumbledore about it.

"Um Professor do you mind if I ask you some questions?" asked Izzy timidly.

"Of course dear. What do you want to know?" replied Dumbledore

"Um, what's a muggle?" asked Izzy "and about my father?" more quietly at the end.

"A muggle is a non-magical being." said Dumbledore " and your father. He was a great man and a talented wizard."

"What was he like?" Izzy asked.

"He was very loyal and kind to those who he loved." Dumbledore answered with unease.

"One more sir. Did he leave me at the orphanage?" she asked sadly. Dumbledore stopped walking and looked ahead. Izzy looked ahead too and saw they were almost close to the house.

"Izzy, I don't know, if he wanted to or not, but for your protection, I had to." Dumbledore looked as if their was something troubling him

"Are you alright Professor?" asked Izzy, putting her tiny hand on his wrinkled, soft face, looking concerned.

"Yes Izzy, I am alright. It's just that sometimes you know things and they burden you until it's right. I hope when the time comes, you'll forgive me, but remember, I had too and it was necessary alright." said Dumbledore with a forlorn expression.

"Alright. Now let's continue, my shoulder is aching from carrying this bag and my feet hurt from so much walking." said Izzy, getting back her smile

"Of course, let's continue" said Dumbledore and they continued their journey to see the they passed a tumbledown garage in a small yard, Izzy looked at the house. It looked as though it had once been a large stone pig pen, but extra rooms had been added here and there until it was several stories high and so crooked it looked as though it were held up by magic (which Izzy reminded herself, it probably was). Four or five chimneys were perched on top of the red roof. A lopsided sign stuck in the ground near the entrance read, THE BURROW. Around the front door lay a jumble of rubber boots and a very rusty cauldron. The yard seemed very big and nice from where she stood. They walked up to the front door and Dumbledore knocked on the door and a woman opened the door with a tall man next to her.

The woman was short, plump, but she had a kind looking face. She had fiery, red face and kind, brown eyes that went well with her fair complexion. The man next to her was tall and thin built, he also like the women had red hair, fair skin, but blue eyes with the same kind face. Both people smiled once they saw Dumbledore and when they looked down to see Izzy, their faces went curious and then realization dawned on them.

"Hello Dumbledore, it's nice seeing you here. And is this here young Isobel?" asked the man.

"Yes Arthur, but she prefers Izzy instead and good to see you Molly, and where are the kids?" said Dumbledore.

"The kids are inside Albus, and so is Amos Diggory with his son. Why don't both of you come inside and have some tea?" Said the women, who must have been Molly and grabbed Izzy into a hug as soon as she stepped inside. Izzy was shocked and surprised by that hug. _I'm being hugged. I've never been hugged by anyone before_ thought Izzy. She didn't know what to do so she left her arms hang by her side. As soon as Molly was done, she looked Izzy in the eye and smiled at her as if she already knew her, and smoothed her hair.

"Come on now dear, let's get you fed. You look so skinny for your age. Come on now, the kids are in the living room with everyone else and you can meet them as soon as you're done. And- oh dear I forgot, I'm Molly Weasley dear and that is my husband Arthur Weasley." Mrs. Weasley said pointing at the man

"Come in Albus, you must be tired after your journey from today." Izzy overheard Mr. Weasley say to Dumbledore. Izzy didn't hear him reply but saw him move toward another room, before he vanished out of her sight. Izzy didn't have time to look at the house from where she stood but Mrs. Weasley took her to what must have been the kitchen.

The kitchen was small and rather cramped. There was a scrubbed wooden table and chairs in the middle, and Izzy sat down on the edge of her seat, looking around. She had never seen anyone's else's house besides the Wheelers and Mrs. Lawler and those both were muggles homes.

"This place is amazing." Izzy said in amazement as she saw Mrs. Weasley flick her wand at the sink and saw the dishes wash themselves magically.

"Oh thank you dear, but I know it isn't much-"

It's wonderful Mrs. Weasley. I like it better than my old foster home." she said with a small smile. Mrs. Weasley gave Izzy a big smile and a kiss on the forehead and put a hot plate in front of her. Izzy's eyes widened at what she saw on her plate, since she never had so much to eat before, especially food that looked amazing.

"This looks and smells delicious Mrs. Weasley." said Izzy giving her a smile. Izzy grabbed a fork and took a bite of the potatoes and chicken she got and ate it. Before she knew it, her plate was empty and she felt full in a long time.

"That was delicious Mrs. Weasley." said Izzy.

"Thank you dear. Would you like to meet the others now Izzy?" asked Mrs. Weasley flattered that someone besides her family ate her food with so much vigor.

Izzy nodded and got up and walked behind Mrs. Weasley. They stepped out of the kitchen and Izzy looked at the house properly since she got here. The living room of the Weasley home was a cosy room, with a sofa and armchairs. There was a large fireplace, a wooden wireless set, and a clock that, instead of numbers, there were various phrases such as "home," "school," "work," "travelling," "lost," "hospital," "prison," and "mortal peril". Instead of arms to tell the time, there were nine hands, one for each member of the family she thought. On the sofa she saw Dumbledore sitting with Mr. Weasley and another man. On the armchair were a little red-headed girl who looked as if she was only 9 or 10 and a small red-headed boy looked her age. On the other armchair were two identical boys with also red hair and 13 or 14 perhaps, and on the last one was a young boy. He had grey eyes that were lighter than her own and looked like it was a mix of blue, and brown-reddish hair that looked as if he had run his hands through it a lot.

"Albus, would you like some tea to drink. I already fed this little dear and thought you might like something to eat as well." everyone looked over at Mrs. Weasley and Izzy as soon as she said it.

"I would love that Molly, and Arthur, would you come into the kitchen with me and Molly. I have something to discuss. You too Amos, this is very important and I would like it if you told your children not to say anything also." said Dumbledore as he stood up and walked toward the kitchen with the two men in tow behind him. "Izzy, why don't you introduce yourself to the kids and get to know them?" suggested Dumbledore.

"Alright Professor." Izzy said smiling. " Wait!" she said running up to him and gently pulling on his robe to get his attention.

"Yes, dear?" said Dumbledore as he smiled down at her. By then everyone was looking at the new little girl.

"You won't leave without saying goodbye to me right?" She asked looking up at him, unsure.

"Now why would you think I won't say goodbye to you dear" said Dumbledore putting his hand on her head, gently.

"It's just that, every person that I like, leaves me without saying goodbye." Izzy said looking at the floor to hide her embarrassment. Everyone gave her sorrow look but she was too busy looking at Dumbledore for assurance.

"Yes dear, I will." said Dumbledore giving her a grandfatherly hug and walking away with the adults to the kitchen. Izzy took a deep breath and turned around to meet the other kids.

"Hi. I'm Izzy. It's nice to meet you all." Said Izzy holding out her hand for someone to shake.

"Hi, I'm Ginny and this is my brother Ron" said the little girl getting off the armchair and pointing at the boy she was sitting next to and shook her hand.

"I'm Fred"

"And I'm George" said both twins smiling at her.

Izzy looked at the last boy and saw that he was staring at her. She cleared her throat and caught his attention and he stood up.

"I'm Cedric Diggory. It's a pleasure to meet you." Said the boy, and they both shook hands "It's nice to meet you all." said Izzy smiling at all of them and letting go of Cedric's hand.

"So you're going to Hogwarts this year?" asked Cedric trying to make conversation.

"I think so I mean, I guess I am." replied Izzy. "It is the reason I'm here."

"So what house do you think you'll be in" asked the one named Ron.

"House?" Izzy asked curiously.

"The houses? You don't know?" asked Cedric and at her shaking her head he continues "well, there's Hufflepuff, my house. Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor. That's our house" said one of the twins.

"Where dwell the brave at heart" said the other.

"And how do they know which house do you go into?" asked Izzy.

"There is the Sorting Hat for that of course. It looks for certain qualities that stand out in the student and places them in the house suited better for their qualities. Like George and Fred here are brave and daring so their in Gryffindor-" said Cedric

"And Cedric boy here is very loyal and fair so he is a Hufflepuff, right Fred?"

"Of course George. And Ravenclaw here manages wit, intelligence and wisdom" said Fred

"While Slytherin is cunning and where most of the wizards go bad." said George at the end.

Izzy just listened with interest and thought of which house would she go into when she heard the rest of the adult's walk in. They looked as if they were guilty of something and Mrs. Weasley looked like she had cried. "Are you guys alright?" asked Cedric, looking at the adults.

"Yes son, we are. We were just informed about some stuff and I think we should be getting home now" said Mr. Diggory. After Cedric giving Izzy one more last smile, the Diggory's left the Burrow.

"Well I have to leave. It's getting very late. It was nice seeing you Arthur, Molly and kids. And Izzy, before I leave, this is yours." said Dumbledore handing Izzy a letter. It said:

_Ms. I. Black_

_The smallest bedroom_

_57 Magnolia Crescent, Little Whinging, Surrey_

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp. Turning the envelope over, her hand trembling, Izzy saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H. Izzy opened the envelope and took out the letter. It read:

_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_ Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _

_ (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_ Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Black,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Izzy dear, I have one more thing to tell you. Tomorrow in the morning, someone is going to come and pick you up so you can get your supplies. His name is Rubeus Hagrid and you can trust him and he will have another child with him so make nice and I will see you at the start of term my dear. Now I must truly leave. Goodbye Izzy, I had a wonderful time with you today." said Dumbledore and left after giving Izzy one last smile. As he was leaving, a question popped into her head and she ran outside to stop Dumbledore from leaving before he could answer it.

"Wait! Professor wait!" yelled Izzy. She saw Dumbledore pause and look back, curious as to what happened. "I want to know something and thought you might be able to answer it." He just smiled and inclined his head as if to tell her to go on. "Professor, which house was my mom and dad were in?" she asked.

"I don't know about your mother dear, like everyone else. But your father was a Gryffindor, " said Dumbledore.

"Why don't you know my mothers' Professor?" asked Izzy. "You keep talking about my father but not my mother. Why is that?"

"Because Izzy, no one exactly knows who your mother was or is. That was always a mystery and do not doubt that you aren't your father's daughter. Because you are one hundred percent his look-alike and made sure you were his daughter by the healers."

"Thank you Professor. And sorry keep asking so many questions but-"

"It's alright dear. Anyone in your position would ask questions. Just remember, if you have anymore, you can always write to me. I am sure the Weasley's wouldn't mind letting you borrow their owl and I am always here to answer any more questions you may like, but for now I must be going. Good bye now dear." he took a few steps back and with a **POP** he was gone.

Izzy turned back around and went back into the house and saw that Mrs. Weasley was sending everyone up to bed.

"Now Izzy dear, you can sleep in Ginny's room with her on the first floor and your bag is already up there, the bathroom is on the same floor too dear. Alright then, Fred George, upstairs now and don't disturb Percy please."

The twins smiled at each other, "Oh mother, we wouldn't do that to dear Perfect Percy now would George?"

"Of course not Fred." and they went upstairs still smiling like they were up to something.

Izzy just went up to Ginny and smiled at her as if to say _sorry I'm invading your private space_ but Ginny just waved it off.

"Come on now. I'll show you to my room" said Ginny grabbing Izzy by the hand and pulling her up the stairs.

"Good night Mr and Mrs. Weasley" said Izzy before they had vanished from her sight and was now in Ginny's room. Ginny's room was small, but bright and filled with posters that moved and as Izzy went to look the window, she saw it overlooked the orchard.

"Wow. You have a very nice room" commented Izzy staring at the moving posters.

"Thanks. That's the Weird Sister you're looking at. It's a wizarding band." said Ginny, sitting on her bed.

"Nice, but how are they moving?" asked Izzy while removing some clothes from her bag.

"It's enchanted. Most pictures move in the Wizarding World"

"Oh. Well I shouldn't be surprised by now. Almost anything is possible now." said Izzy grabbing her clothes and moving to go to the bathroom. "I'm just going to get changed and brush my teeth. I won't be long." she asked Ginny.

"Of course. Go right ahead. I'll keep the light on so you don't fall down when you get back." said Ginny taking some of her own clothes out to change into for the night. Izzy nodded and found the bathroom quite easily, since there was only 2 rooms on this floor. Izzy quickly changed out of her clothes and put on some old, faded sleeping bottoms and a medium shirt that looked liked it was once a band shirt and the logo was fading away. She brushed her teeth and hair and once she was done, just looked at herself in the mirror. _Was it only this morning when I met my first friend and now I'm a wizard, I learned some things about my father and I think I made some more new friends. I guess today isn't that bad after all. And I feel so tired now_ Izzy thought as today's exciting day finally caught up to her and she realized how tired she was. She went back to Ginny's room and saw that Ginny was putting her clothes away and was getting her bed ready. Izzy saw another bed on the other side of the wall and got into it as Ginny turned off the light. Izzy heard Ginny get into her bed and whispered a small _"good night"_ and heard her reply before drifting off to sleep, in for the first time a good sleep.

* * *

* Second chapter here. What do you think? And of course, everything belongs too Rowling except Isobel. Appreciate reviews :) Will put the third chapter as soon as it is finished.*


	3. Intro to the Wizarding World

**Chapter 3**

** Introduction to the Wizarding World**

It was the second day in a row that Izzy woke up to the sun shining through the window. Her eyes fluttered as she took in the room. _Where am I? She thought. The Weasleys! Of course, how could I forget last night ._ Izzy sat up in the bed and pulled the covers off. She saw that Ginny wasn't in her bed and she got up.

"Oh you're awake, good. Mum told me to wake you up. Breakfast is almost ready and she also says that person is suppose to be here in an hour or so, so you should shower and change." said Ginny smiling at Izzy.

"Oh. Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry." replied Izzy getting up from the bed and looking for a change of clothes. "Do you mind if I shower first?" Izzy asked.

"Of course not. Go ahead, you can shower first. And towels are in the closet in the bathroom." said Ginny waving her hand.

"Thanks Ginny."

"No problem Izzy."

Izzy took out a quarter-sleeved plaid shirt that was grey and black and a pair of dark boy shorts that went to her knees. Both clothes were big on her, so Izzy had used a scissor on her clothes to make them shorter and it worked out perfectly and the expression on Mrs. Wheeler's face was worth it. Izzy walked down the hall with her toothbrush and hairbrush into the bathroom. She locked the door and turned on the shower. Izzy took her clothes off and got underneath the hot spray. Izzy quickly showered and shut off the water. She grabbed a towel from the closet and quickly walked back to Ginny's room to change into her clothes.

After Izzy was done, she brushed her hair, put on her sneakers and went downstairs, since Ginny wasn't in the room anymore. She came down and went to the kitchen. She saw Ginny there, with her brothers Ron, Fred and George and Mrs. Weasley. She saw another red haired boy who looked older than the twins but not much and Mr. Weasley was missing.

"Good morning dear. Breakfast is ready. Come on and eat up dear." Mrs. Weasley said noticing Izzy standing awkwardly in the doorway. "There is sausage, bacon, eggs, fruit, and hash browns. What would you like dear?"

"Um, is that pork?" Izzy asked pointing at the sausage and bacon.

"Yes dear, why?" Mrs. Weasley frowned.

"I don't eat pork." Izzy said apologetically.

"It's alright dear, next time I'll make them out of something else, well for now at least eat the eggs and fruit. You need the nourishment." Mrs. Weasley pulled Izzy in the chair next to Ron and filled her plate with 3 eggs and 2 hash browns. Izzy looked at her food and started eating just like everyone else.

"So, do have that scar on your forehead?" asked Ron after he stopped chewing.

"Yea, but how do you know I have a scar on my forehead?" Izzy was confused. How did he know? It's barely visible with all my hair covering it.

"Everyone knows about it. It's famous just like you and Harr-"

"Ron!" reprimanded Mrs. Weasley. "But mum-"

"No talking about this at the table. What did I tell you this morning?" Mrs. Weasley looked angry.

"Sorry mum." said Ron looking abashed.

"No. What were you talking about. What do mean my scar is famous just like me?" Izzy was confused. What the heck is Ron talking about?

"Nothing to worry about dear. Ron is just being Ron." Mrs. Weasley brushed her off.

"Mum!" Ron exclaimed, his ears turning red like his hair, but Mrs. Weasley just ignored that too.

"Oh like at the time dear. You better finish up, that man will be here soon and you don't want to be late." said Mrs. Weasley.

Izzy realized that she wasn't going to get answers from Mrs. Weasley so she decided to finish her breakfast and trick Ron some how. It shouldn't be that hard. If I ask him directly, he won't answer but I can trick him into it. He could 'accidently' tell me. Izzy finished her breakfast and went to the sink to wash it but Mrs. Weasley took the plate from her hands and shooed her out. Izzy went to the living room and sat down. She saw the twins come in and sit on her sides.

"So how are you this fine morning?" said Fred.

"I think she is doing a little bad, ain't that right Black?" asked George."I think she's curious about what Ronald said in the kitchen, don't you think Fred?"

"I agree George. We would tell you, but our mother would skin us alive and made us promise not to. So sorry." shrugged Fred.

"It's alright." said Izzy, acting nonchalant. "I don't mind" thinking of ways to make trick Ron into telling before she could, their was a knock on the door and Mrs. Weasley scurried toward the door and what Izzy saw when Mrs. Weasley opened it made her eyes widen.

A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.

"'ello there Molly. How have yeh been?" asked the giant.

"Hello Hagrid. Good good. I realize you're here for Izzy?" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Yea' I'm here fer little Izzy Black." said the giant, "where is she?" he said looking around. Once he spotted her he gave her a crinkly smile and Molly let him in. On one had noticed the little boy behind him so far and it seemed as if he didn't want to be seen either.

"Hiya der little one." said the giant bending down to her level.

"I'm sorry, who are you" she asked stunned.

"True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." He held out an enormous hand and shook Izzy's whole arm.

"I still don't really know who you are."

"Call me Hagrid, " he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts - yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o'course. Dumbledore must've told yeh."

"Not a lot but-" that's when Izzy noticed the skinny boy behind Hagrid. Her eyes widened for the second time and so did the boy's eyes when he saw the girl in front of him.

"Harry"

"Izzy" said both eleven year old looking at each other and smiled.

"What are you doing here" asked both kids at the same time.

"I'm a witch"

"I'm a wizard".

"I didn't know that." said Izzy

"Well neither did I, so I suppose were best friends now?" question Harry.

"Of course Harry!" smiled Izzy.

"Well have you two met before" asked Mrs. Weasley smiling at the two small children.

"Yes we, um met yesterday. At the zoo and became friends over talking." said Harry. "We kind of bonded over our hatred of our guardians. And we started talking and we liked that so..." he shrugged.

"Just like your fathers. Black and Potter. Of course it was going to happen when they both had children." said Mrs. Weasley.

"I'd love ter stay and chit chat Molly, but Dumbledore's got me to get des kids to get der school supplies. So goodbye Molly and all yeh other kids. I'll be seeing yeh again Fred an' George and Ron over der I'm sure." said Hagrid. "Come on Izzy, Harry. we ought'a be goin'." and Hagrid walked out the door with Harry behind them. Izzy looked back at the Weasleys and waved, smiled and told them goodbye before she went out the door and saw a motorcycle with a sidecar.

"Are we going in that?" asked Izzy in wonder.

"Yep. Hagrid got that as soon as we left my uncle's house." replied Harry getting into the sidecar. Izzy just looked at in wonder.

"Can I have one when I'm older?" she asked, excited about riding a motorcycle and got in next to Harry.

"We'll see Izzy." said Harry smiling at her.

Hagrid started the engine then zoomed out of the Burrow. Izzy looked back and saw the house, it was quite amazing Izzy thought. While the journey continued, Harry and Izzy talked about all that happened after the snake incident and how they found out that they were a wizard and witch and about their gaurdains, respectively. They didn't realize how long they were talking until Hagrid stopped the motorcycle and told them they had to take other routes to get to London.

"Um - Hagrid?" said Harry.

"Mm?" said Hagrid

"I haven't got any money -"

"And neither do I-"

"Don't worry about that Harry, " said Hagrid, scratching his head. "D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything? An' Izzy, yeh have a great fortune fer yeh too. The first stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank-"

"Wizards have banks?"Harry asked.

"Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins." Hagrid said

"Goblins?" Izzy asked shocked

"Yeah - so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with goblins,Izzy, Harry. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe - 'cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o'fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business." Hagrid drew himself up proudly. "He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you gettin' things from Gringotts - knows he can trust me, see.

"Why would you be mad to try and rob Gringotts?" Harry asked and Izzy looked curious as well.

"Spells - enchantments, " said Hagrid, taking out a newspaper from his big coat unfolding it as he spoke. "They say there's dragons guardin' the high security vaults. And then yeh gotta find yer way - Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London, see. Deep under the Underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out, even if yeh did manage ter get yer hands on summat."

Harry and Izzy thought about this while Hagrid read his newspaper, the Daily Prophet. Izzy had learned from Mr. Wheeler that people liked to be left alone while they did this, but it was very difficult, she'd never had so many questions in her life.

"Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual, " Hagrid muttered, turning the page.

"There's a Ministry of Magic?" Izzy asked, before she could stop herself.

"Course, " said Hagrid. "They wanted Dumbledore fer Minister, 0 ' course, but he'd never leave Hogwarts, so old Cornelius Fudge got the job. Bungler if ever there was one. So he pelts Dumbledore with owls every morning, askin' fer advice."

"But what does a Ministry of Magic do?" asked Harry.

"Well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there's still witches an' wizards up an' down the country. "

"Why?" Izzy frowned.

"Why? Blimey, Izzy, everyone'd be wantin' magic solutions to their problems. Nah, we're best left alone." At this point, Hagrid folded up his newspaper, and they clambered up the stone steps onto the street. Passersby stared a lot at Hagrid as they walked through the little town to the station. Izzy couldn't blame them. Not only was Hagrid twice as tall as anyone else, he kept pointing at perfectly ordinary things like parking meters and saying loudly, "See that Izzy, Harry? Things these Muggles dream up, eh?"

"Hagrid, " said Izzy, panting a bit as she ran to keep up and saw Harry do the same, "did you say there are dragons at Gringotts?"

"Well, so they say, " said Hagrid. "Crikey, I'd like a dragon."

"You'd like one?" asked Harry, curiously

"Wanted one ever since I was a kid - here we go."

They had reached the station. There was a train to London in five minutes' time. Hagrid, who didn't understand "Muggle money, " as he called it, gave the bills to Harry so he could buy their tickets. People stared more than ever on the train. Hagrid took up two seats and sat knitting what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent.

"Still got yer letter, Harry? Izzy?" he asked as he counted stitches. Harry took the parchment envelope out of his pocket and so did Izzy.

"Good, " said Hagrid. "There's a list there of everything yeh need."

Izzy unfolded a second piece of paper she hadn't noticed the night before, and read:

**_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Uniform_**

**_First-year students will require:_**

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

**_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_**

**_COURSE BOOKS_**

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

**_OTHER EQUIPMENT:_**

_wand_

_cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_set glass or crystal phials telescope_

_set brass_

_scales_

**_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_**

**_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._**

"Can we buy all this in London?" Izzy wondered aloud.

"If yeh know where to go, " said Hagrid.

"Harry, have ever been to London before?" Izzy asked, looking at him

"Not really Izzy. This would be my first time actually." Harry answered back

"Mine too" replied Izzy.

Although Hagrid seemed to know where he was going, he was obviously not used to getting there in an ordinary way. He got stuck in the ticket barrier on the Underground, and complained loudly that the seats were too small and the trains too slow.

"I don't know how the Muggles manage without magic, " he said as they climbed a broken-down escalator that led up to a bustling road lined with shops. Hagrid was so huge that he parted the crowd easily; all Izzy had to do was keep close behind him. They passed bookshops and music stores, hamburger restaurants and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it could sell you a magic wand. This was just an ordinary street full of ordinary people. Could there really be piles of wizard gold buried miles beneath them? Were there really shops that sold spell books and broomsticks?

"This is it, " said Hagrid, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place." It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out,Izzy and Harry wouldn't have noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all.

In fact, Izzyy had the most peculiar feeling that only she, Harry and Hagrid could see it. Before she could mention this, Hagrid had steered them inside. For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in.

Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid?"

"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business, " said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on Izzy's shoulder and making her knees buckle.

"Good Lord, " said the bartender, peering at Izzy and Harry, "is this - can this be -?"The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent. "Bless my soul, " whispered the old bartender, "Harry Potter and Isobel Black... What an honor."

He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and Izzy and seized their hands, tears in his eyes.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back, Ms. Black. " Izzy didn't know what to say and neither did Harry. Everyone was looking at them. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. Hagrid was beaming. Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Izzy and Harry found themselves shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, Miss Black can't believe I'm meeting you at last. "

"So proud, Miss Black, I'm just so proud."

"Always wanted to shake your hand Miss Black- I'm all of a flutter."

"Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle. "

"I've seen you before!" said Harry, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. "You bowed to me once in a shop."

"He remembers!" cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? He remembers me!"

Izzy and Harry shook hands again and again - Doris Crockford kept coming back for more. A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching. "Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. "Izzy, Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

"P-P-Potter, B-B-Black " stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand, "c-can't t-tell you how p- pleased I am to meet you."

"What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?" asked Izzy

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts, " muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it. "N-not that you n-need it, eh, B-B-Black?" He laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself. " He looked terrified at the very thought.

But the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep Izzy and Harry to himself. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble.

"Must get on - lots ter buy. Come on, Harry, Izzy."

Doris Crockford shook Izzy's and Harry's hand one last time, and Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds. Hagrid grinned at Harry.

"Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh - mind you, he's usually tremblin'."

"Is he always that nervous?" Izzy asked.

"Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience... They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag - never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject now, where's me umbrella?"

Vampires? Hags?Harry famous? She is famous? Izzy's head was swimming with all those thoughts. Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the trash can.

"Three up... Two across" he muttered. "Right, stand back, Harry, Izzy." He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella. The brick he had touched quivered - it wriggled - in the middle, a small hole appeared - it grew wider and wider - a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley."

He grinned at Harry and Izzy's amazement. They stepped through the archway. Izzy looked quickly over her shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall. The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons - All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring - Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.

"Yeah, you'll be needin' one," said Hagrid, "but we gotta get yer money first." Izzy wished she had about eight more eyes. She turned her head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying,

"Dragon Liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad... "

A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium - Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about Izzy and Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it.

"Look, " Harry and Izzy heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand - fastest ever - -"

There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Izzy had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon...

"Gringotts," said Hagrid. They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was -

"Yeah, that's a goblin, " said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him.

The goblin was about a head shorter than Izzy and Harry both. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Izzy noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Like I said, Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, " said Hagrid.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid, Izzy, and Harry made for the counter.

"Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's and Miss Isobel Black's safe. Sorry Izzy but I got ter use yer birth name " when he saw Izzy give him look.

"You have their key, Sir?"

"Got it here somewhere, " said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers. The goblin wrinkled his nose. Harry watched the goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals.

"Got it, " said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key. The goblin looked at it closely.

"That seems to be in order."

"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the You Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen." The goblin read the letter carefully.

"Very well, " he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"

Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog biscuits back inside his pockets, he, Izzy and Harry followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.

"What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asked.

"Can't tell yeh that, " said Hagrid mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that."

Griphook held the door open for them. Izzy, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in - Hagrid with some difficulty - and were off. At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Izzy tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering. Izzy's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but she kept them wide open. Once, she thought she saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late - they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.

"I never know, " Harry called to Hagrid over the noise of the cart, "what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?"

"Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it, " said Hagrid. "An' don' ask me questions just now, I think I'm gonna be sick."

He did look very green, and when the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from trembling. Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry and Izzy gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.

"All yours Harry," smiled Hagrid. All Harry's - it was incredible. Hagrid helped Harry pile some of it into a bag.

"The gold ones are Galleons," he explained to both kids. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knutsto a Sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe for yeh. " He turned to Griphook. "Miss Black's vault now please. And can we go more slowly."

"One speed only" Griphook said.

The cart jerked forward again then the cart began twisting and turning through the labyrinthine passages, sloping downward all the time. Harry could not hear anything over the rattling of the cart on the tracks: His hair flew behind him as they swerved between stalactites, flying ever deeper into the earth and they took a hairpin bend at speed and saw ahead of them, a waterfall pounding over the track. Griphook stopped and did something that made the waterfall stop and they continued on. They went deeper and deeper when they suddenly stopped. Griphook got off as did everyone else.

"Ahead is Miss Black's vault but it is a dangerous path. We have to pass a dragon. So I suggest the young one's don't come along, but it is their choice." Griphook said and picked up a weird thing and handed one to Izzy and Harry and two to Hagrid. "Keep shaking them and once we are in the vault you may stop."

"My vault is nere a dragon!" Izzy exclaimed. "Awesome."

Hagrid, Harry and Izzy all started walking behind Griphook and when he started shaking they did the same, and what Izzy saw shocked her. A gigantic dragon was tethered to the ground in front of them, barring access to four or five of the deepest vaults in the place. The dragon's scales had turned pale and flaky during its long incarceration under the ground, its eyes were milkily pink; both rear legs bore heavy cuffs from which chains led to enormous pegs driven deep into the rocky floor. Its great spiked wings, folded close to its body, would have filled the chamber if it spread them and when the noise reached it's ear, it started backing away as if in pain.

"Harry, Izzy get behind me. And keep shaking those Clankers." said Hagrid, pushing the little kids behind his huge body. Izzy saw the dragon trembling and the scars made viciously across it's face. Izzy frowned at the thought of people hurting an animal and guessed the reason that dragon was so vicious because it was abused. She saw Griphook put his hand on one of the vaults and the door of the vault melted away to reveal a cave-like opening crammed from floor to ceiling with golden coins and goblets, silver armor, liquids in jeweled flasks, and a skull still wearing a crown.

"Wow." gasped Izzy.

"Yer dad left yeh quite a lot an' the fact that yer an heir to the Blacks makes yeh the owner of all of this." said Hagrid.

Izzy couldn't believe it. All of this was hers and she didn't even need it! She saw Harry's eyes widen too at the amount it had. It's even more than Harry's vault. Izzy thought.

"Now lets fill your bag up Izzy." said Hagrid giving her a bag that looked like Harry's. Izzy felled it up with lots of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. I think I like the Knuts the best she thought looking at the nice bronze color and the designs on it. When she had enough filled, like Harry's, they walked back out and Griphook locked up the vault, while the other clanked the Clankers.

Once they got back to the cart, they gave Griphook the Clankers back and got into it again.

"Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please," said Hagrid, before the cart started moving again.

They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine, and Harry leaned over the side to try to see what was down at the dark bottom, but Hagrid groaned and pulled him back by the scruff of his neck. Then they stopped. Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole.

"Stand back, " said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away. "If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there, "said Griphook.

"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Izzy asked.

"About once every ten years, " said Griphook with a rather nasty grin. Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault, Izzy was sure, and she leaned forward curiously, expecting to see fabulous jewels at the very least - but at first she thought it was empty. Then she noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor. Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat. Izzyy longed to know what it was, but knew better than to ask.

"Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut, " said Hagrid. One wild cart ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Izzy didn't know where to run first now that she had a bag full of money and saw that Harry looked like he didn't knew either.

"Might as well get yer uniform, " said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen Harry, Izzy, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts."

He did still look a bit sick, so Harry and Izzy entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous. Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dears?" she said, when Izzy started to speak. "Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Izzy on a stool next to him slipped a long robe over her head, and began to pin it to the right length. Izzy looked on her other side and saw Harry being pinned up just like her.

"Hello, " said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes, " said Harry and Izzy.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands, " said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." Harry was strongly reminded of Dudley. "Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on asking both of them.

"No, " said Harry and Izzy answered.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No, " Izzy said again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.

"I do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No, " said Harry.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Mmm," said Harry.

"I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the front window.

Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Harry and pointing at 3 large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.

"That's Hagrid, " said Harry, looking pleased to know something the boy didn't.

"He works at Hogwarts." said Izzy waving at Hagrid.

"Oh, " said the boy, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper, " said Harry. Izzy and Harry was liking the boy less and less every second.

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage - lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."

"I think he's brilliant, " said Izzy coldly.

"Do you?" said the boy, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead, " said Harry shortly.

"Oh, sorry, " said the boy, not sounding sorry at all. "What about yours?" the boy asked Izzy.

"Don't know." she answered vaguely, not wanting to talk about her parents at all with this boy.

"But they were our kind, weren't they?"

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean." replied Izzy and Harry nodded

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surnames, anyway?"

But before Harry or Izzy could answer, Madam Malkin said, " You're done, my dear," and Izzy, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstool. "You too dear," said Madam Malkin to Harry.

"Well, I'll see you two at Hogwarts, I suppose, " said the drawling boy.

"Yea, I guess you will." said Izzy disappointedly before dragging Harry away from the shop and stopped where Hagrid was waiting with their ice-cream.

Izzy was rather quiet as she ate the ice cream Hagrid had bought her (vanilla and strawberry with chopped nuts).

"What's up?" said Hagrid.

"Nothing, " Izzy and Harry lied.

They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Izzy saw Harry cheer up a bit when he found a

bottle of ink that changed color as you wrote. When they had left the shop, she said,

"Hagrid, what's Quidditch?"

"Blimey, Izzy, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know - not knowin' about Quidditch!"

"Don't make me feel worse, " said Izzy. She told Hagrid about the pale boy in Madam Malkin's.

"-and he said people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in." finished Harry.

"Yer not from a Muggle family. If he'd known who yeh were - he's grown up knowin' yer name if his parents are wizardin' folk. You saw what everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was like when they saw yeh. Anyway, what does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only ones with magic in 'em in along line 0' Muggles - look at yer mum! Look what she had fer a sister!"

"Wait, what are you two talking about?" questioned Izzy.

"Oh yeh don' know? Hun, the Weasleys didn't tell yeh?" asked Hagrid.

"Tell me what?" asked Izzy more confused. and feeling left out.

"Ah, Izzy I don't know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh - but someones gotta - yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'. Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh - mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it... " Hagrid lead them ver to some benches to sit down on and looked at Izzy "It begins, I suppose, with - with a person called - but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows - - "

"Who?" Izzy asked.

"Well - I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does. "

"Why not?"

"Gulpin' gargoyles, Izzy, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went... Bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was..." Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.

"Maybe I could tell her?" Harry suggested and Hagrid nodded.

"It's Voldemort Izzy." said Harry and Hagrid shuddered.

"Don' say it again. Anyway, this- this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too - some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Izzy. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches... Terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him - an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway."

"Now, Harry's mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day an' yer dad too! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before... Probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side." said Hagrid looking sad. Izzy looked at Harry and saw that he looked upset and went to sit by him to comfort him.

"Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em... Maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way." Hagrid continued, "all anyone knows is, he turned up in the village on Halloween ten years ago where you was staying with Lily an' James, 'cause yer dad was on a special business. You was just a year old like Harry, both of yeh born on the same day of course. He came ter the house an' - an' - - " Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn. "Sorry, " he said. "But it's that sad - knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find -anyway... "

"You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then - an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing - he tried to kill you and Harry too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a Powerful, evil curse touches yeh - took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even - but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Izzy. You and Harry both. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age - the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts - an' you was only a baby, an' you lived."

Something very painful was going on in Izzy's mind. As Hagrid's story came to a close, she saw the blinding flash of green light she sometimes dreamt of, more clearly than she had ever remembered it before - and she remembered something else, for the first time in her life: a high, cold, cruel laugh. Hagrid was watching her sadly.

"Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Had to drop yeh off at the orphanage with Dumbledore. It was a sad site teh see. You was cryin' fer yeh da' and almost woke baby Harry up." Izzy nodded at all the information she got. But she still had to know more.

"But what happened to Vol -, sorry - I mean, You-Know-Who?"

"Good question, Izzy. Even Harry asked that. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see... He was gettin' more an' more powerful - why'd he go?" said Hagrid looking at the people walking in Diagon Alley.

"Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don' reckon they could've done if he was comin' back. Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you and Harry finished him. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on - I dunno what it was, no one does - but somethin' about you and Harry stumped him, all right."Hagrid said.

Izzy nodded again and just sat there taking the story in. Wow, that;s what Ron was going to tell me. This is big.

"So what is Quidditch?" said Harry breaking the tension of the story.

"It's our sport. Wizard sport. It's like - like soccer in the Muggle world - everyone follows Quidditch -played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls - sorta hard ter explain the rules." told Hagrid, taking the subject to get rid of the tension.

"And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?" asked Harry

"School houses Harry. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but - - "

"I bet I'm in Hufflepuff" said Harry gloomily.

"Don't be like that Harry. I'm sure we'll be in the same house." said Izzy, trying to cheer up her friend. "And Hufflepuff aren't duffers Hagrid. Their Loyal" Izzy told Hagrid, showing off a little of her knowledge the Weasleys and Cedric had given her.

"Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin anyways, " said Hagrid darkly. "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one. "

"Vol-, sorry - You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?"

"Years an' years ago," said Hagrid.

They bought Harry's and Izzy's school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Even Byram, who never read anything, would have been wild to get his hands on some of these. Hagrid almost had to drag Harry and Izzy away from Curses and Counter curses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More) by Professor Vindictus Viridian.

Izzy laughed when Hagrid wouldn't let Harry buy a solid gold cauldron ("It says pewter on yer list"), but they got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then they visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powder slined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for Harry and Izzy, they themselves examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop). Outside the Apothecary, Hagrid checked Izzy's and Harry's list again.

"Just yer two's wand left - A yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present."

Izzy felt herself go red. "You don't have to - - " said her and Harry at the same time

"I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at - an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'.

Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage that held a beautiful, snowy owl, and Izzy owned a beautiful, golden owl. They couldn't stop stammering their thanks to Hagrid, sounding just like Professor Quirrell while doing it.

"Don' mention it, " said Hagrid gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys and Wheelers. Just Ollivanders left now - only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand."

A magic wand... This was what Izzy had been really looking forward to. The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B. C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait. Izzy

felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; she swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to her and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of her neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good afternoon, " said a soft voice. Izzy and Harry jumped. Hagrid must have jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair.

An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello, " said Izzy awkwardly.

"Ah yes, " said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you two soon Isobel Black and Harry Potter." It wasn't a question.

"It's Izzy sir." she corrected him. Mr. Ollivander nodded in acknowledgement.

"Just like the spitting image of your father I see. From your hair too your eyes. It only seems like yesterday he was here, buying his first wand. Eleven and a half inches. Reasonably pliant, made of ebony. Very nice, especially for defensive spells." Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Izzy. Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Izzy were almost nose to nose. Izzy could see herself reflected in those misty eyes. He then looked at Harry.

"And you Harry Potter. You seem to have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work. " Mr. Ollivander came close to his face too. "Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course. " Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy. He lifted his eyes up to his forehead. He then looked over and straight at Izzy's forehead also.

"And that's where..." Mr. Ollivander touched the V-shaped scar on Izzy's forehead with a long, white finger.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..."

He shook his head and then, to Izzy's relief, spotted Hagrid.

"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again... Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?" said Mr. Ollivander.

"It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid.

"Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern.

"Er - yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly.

"But you don't use them?" said Mr. Ollivander sharply.

"Oh, no, sir," said Hagrid quickly. Izzy noticed he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke.

"Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look. "Well, now - Mr. Potter, Ms. Black. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er - well, I'm right-handed," said Harry.

"So am I" said Izzy.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. Then he started measuring Izzy. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter, Ms. Black. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Izzy suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between her nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand and waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once

"Ms. Black. Try this one. Maple and unicorn hair. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try and give it a wave-"

Izzy tried - but she had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander. .

"No, no -here , ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out. Ms. Black, ash and dragon heartstring, Go on.

Izzy and Harry tried. And tried. Yet they had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customers, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - - yes, why not - unusual combination - ebony and phoenix feather, eleven and a half inches, reasonably supple. Try this Ms. Black"

Izzy took the wand. She felt a sudden warmth in her fingers. She raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of white and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light onto the walls. Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious... Mr. Potter, Try this. Twelve inches, holly and phoenix feather. Nice and firm.

Harry also waved his wand and red and gold sparks flew from it too. Hagrid clapped once again and Mr. Ollivander looked delighted.

He put Izzy and Harry's wand back into it's boxes and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious... curious..

"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?" and Izzy looked at him also wondering.

Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry and Izzy with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter and Ms. Black. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wands when its brother, why its brother gave you two that scar."

Izzy swallowed and shared a glance with Harry.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, or witch, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter… ... After all, He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great."

Izzy and Harry shivered. She wasn't sure she liked Mr. Ollivander too much and saw that Harry looked as if he felt the same. They each paid seven gold Galleons for their wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.

The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Izzy, Harry and Hagrid made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. Izzy and Harry didn't speak at all as they walked down the road; she didn't even notice how much people were gawking at them on the Underground, laden as they were with all their funny-shaped packages, with their two owls asleep in their cages, respectively on their owners lap. Up another escalator, out into Paddington station; Izzy and Harry only realized where they were when Hagrid tapped them both on their shoulders.

"Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves," he said.

He bought Harry a hamburger and Izzy a cheeseburger and they sat down on plastic seats to eat them. Harry kept looking around. Everything looked so strange, somehow.

"You all right, Harry, Izzy? Yer both very quiet," said Hagrid.

Izzy wasn't sure she could explain. She'd just had the best birthday of her life - and yet - she chewed her cheeseburger, trying to find the words.

"Everyone thinks we're special," she said at last, when it looked like Harry wasn't going to speak. "All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander... but we don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? We're famous and I can't even remember what we're famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol-, sorry - I mean, the night Harry's parents died." Izzy threw up her hands in frustration, to prove her point.

Hagrid leaned across the table toward her. Behind the wild beard and eyebrows he wore a very kind smile.

"Don' you worry, Izzy. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. just be yerself. An' you too Harry. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts - I did - still do, 'smatter of fact."

Izzy smiled back at Hagrid, feeling a little better and finished her food. When the time came for Harry to go home is own way alone, Izzy got upset.

"We're not going to see each other for another whole month. Now that I know we're going to the same school, not talking and seeing each other for a whole month makes me sad." said Izzy as they were walking behind Hagrid toward their train.

"I know. It makes me- Hey! What if we owl each other? Then at least we would have some type of contact?" suggested Harry happily at the thought of it.

Izzy smiled and nodded her head vigorously. By then they had reached Harry's train.

Hagrid helped Harry on to the train that would take him back to the Dursleys, then handed him an envelope.

"Yer ticket fer Hogwarts, " he said. "First o' September - King's Cross - it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me... See yeh soon, Harry."

"Bye Harry" said Izzy hugging Harry hardly. "I'll right as soon as I can. Promise" she said.

Izzy watched as Harry went into the train and go sit on a seat. She waved to him and saw him wave back. She did it until the train had vanished and whispered "goodbye Harry Potter".

"Hagrid, I want to go back to the Wheelers if that's alright?" Izzy asked. She felt guilty that Harry had to live with those mean people, when she didn't and decided that, so Harry didn't feel hurt by it, she would stay with the Wheelers until the first of September.

"Are yeh sure Izzy. You could stay with the Weasleys?" Hagrid suggested, but Izzy wasn't going to change her mind. She knew what she wanted and that was to go back to her so-called home.

"No Hagrid. I'm going to the Wheelers. And it's not because I don't like the Weasleys. I do but, I need to stay with the Wheelers alright." Izzy said hoping he understood. Hagrid nodded and said he would get her on the next train their and he did. It was leaving in 2 minutes so Hagrid got her on it quickly before it could leave without her. He handed her an envelope, same like the one Harry got.

"Here's yer ticket fer Hogwarts and just like I told Harry. Any problems with the Wheelers, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me. Bye Izzy." and Hagrid waved goodbye.

Then the train pulled out of the station. Izzy wanted to watch Hagrid until he was out of sight; she rose in her seat and pressed her nose against the window, but she blinked and Hagrid had gone. Izzy had a quiet train ride home. As soon as her stop came she got off and went to a phone booth and used the money Hagrid let her and Harry keep. She dialed the Wheeler's home number and prayed that they hadn't given her back to the orphanage.

"Hello" said a voice on the other side.

"Um.. hello. Mrs. Wheeler…"

* * *

Sorry about the delay... Just needed some time to write it properly. Some editing still going on and there might be little changes made... Sorry.

Love reviews and hope this chapter isn't disappointing.


	4. Hello to Hogwarts

**Chapter 4**

** Hello to Hogwarts**

Izzy's last month with the Wheelers just passed by barely. It was barely any fun at all, not like she had fun before but this was different. Izzy was surprised when Mrs. Wheeler actually sent Mr. Wheeler to pick her up and the fact that they let her stay with that didn't mean the Wheelers behaved as they did before. Byram was terrified of Izzy and wouldn't make eye contact with her. Izzy, at first, enjoyed it at first, but then it got very annoying how skittish he acted around her. Mr. Wheeler tended to avoid her and not speak to her at all, which he didn't do much either before. Mrs. Wheeler was the most different. She didn't make Izzy make breakfast or do the chores, but she did give her nasty looks whenever she could. It seemed to Izzy that Mrs. Wheeler was mad and upset with Izzy and she didn't hide the way she felt.

Izzy just mostly stayed in her room and tended to avoid the Wheeler's just like they mostly did with her. The only company she had was of her owl, whom she decided to call Ophelia after her only Shakespearean book she read. Izzy had also read most of her school books and they were very interesting. She would read every night and it would keep her entertained. The only good thing about coming back was the fact that she and Harry would owl whenever they could.

Izzy remember writing to Harry with a borrowed pencil from Byram. She wasn't sure what to write, so she decided to just write a 'Hi' note to him.

_Hey Harry,_

_It's me, Izzy. I just wanted to see how you were and sent an message with Ophelia (my owl) and I wanted to tell you I'm with the Wheelers and they have been avoiding me the best they can. It was a surprise to me when they let me come back to their home. They don't like me much, even worse from before, but no harm done and I'm totally fine._

_What about you? How are you? How are the Dursleys treating you. If they are treating you bad, just tell me and I will come over there and set them right, the best way I can of course. But if they are just owl Hagrid. I think he could scare them like he did before. Just tell me if anything happens alright. And on to lighter topics, what did you name your owl? Did you read your school books and anything new happen? I'll stop writing now, because if I don't, I'll probably be writing a whole story so I'll finish up my letter now._

_Write back_

_Your BEST friend_

_Izzy. :)_

Izzy had written the letter and waited for Ophelia to come back from her hunting of dead mice she did every night. Izzy tied the letter to Ophelia's leg when she stuck out her leg after seeing Izzy struggle to where to put her letter.

"You liked seeing me struggle didn't you, you cheeky bird." Izzy said to Ophelia after she was done. Ophelia hooted back in response as if to say yes.

"This letter goes to Harry. Remember Harry. We both were there when we got you and his own owl. Now make nice with his owl and be friendly because Harry means a lot to me, alright?" Izzy asked her owl and she hooted back as a yes.

"Now go" Izzy said and watched as Ophelia flew out the window to deliver her message. I hope he gets my message, Izzy prayed.

Izzy was delighted when her owl came back 3 hours later with a scroll around her leg and Izzy untied the letter quickly after telling Ophelia, she can go hunting again and read her letter :

_Dear Izzy,_

_Yea I got your owl. She's very pretty and I like the name. I named my owl Hedwig, a name I found in A History of Magic and she liked it too I guess. So you're staying with the Wheelers? Why, when you told me you could stay at the Weasleys? You said they were nice?_

_The Dursleys are almost the same. Dudley is so scared of me that he screams and runs away whenever I enter a room. It's hilarious to see that. And I appreciate you wanting to come here and set the right. It would be a sight to see and I'll take you up on that someday alright?_

_Everything is fine here too, just the usual treatment, but no more talking and I'm almost always in my room and Hedwig's my company, besides you now. And having Hagrid give the Dursleys another visit would be fun but I don't want to bother him._

_I hope everything is good at your end and will have to finish up now. Aunt Petunia is telling me to turn off the lights and it's time for us to sleep. So I hope this gets to you before you go to sleep._

_Write back_

_your BEST friend_

_Harry :)_

Izzy smiled at the letter and put it away in her special box. She lied down on her bed and fell asleep, promising to right to Harry, in the morning as soon as she woke up. Izzy and Harry's month passed by very quickly, since they both had someone to talk to and they didn't tell their guardians about it all. Izzy kept track of the days on a calendar Mrs. Wheeler kept in the kitchen.

A day before the first of September, Izzy read Harry's letter and was happy when she read it:

_Hey Izzy!_

_So I'm going to ask Uncle Vernon to drop me off tomorrow at King's Cross tomorrow and thought we could meet each other there. It could be nice to go to the train together and we could have some fun?_

_Love Harry_

Izzy sent her _yes_ to Harry as soon as she finished reading his letter, with Hedwig. Izzy knew she had to talk to the Wheelers so they could drop her off at King's Cross, so she went downstairs where the Wheelers were watching a soap opera. She knocked on the door to let them know she was here. Izzy saw everyone tense all of a sudden when she did and she smiled inside.

"Um, Mr. Wheeler,?" she ask.

He looked at her and Izzy took it as a sign to keep talking.

"Um - I need to be at King's Cross tomorrow to - to go to Hogwarts."

Mr. Wheeler grunted.

"Would it be all right if you gave me a lift?"

Grunt. Izzy supposed that meant yes.

"Thank you." she said.

She was about to go back upstairs when Mrs. Wheeler spoke.

"Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?"

Izzy didn't say anything.

"Where is this school, anyway?"

"I don't know," said Izzy, realizing this for the first time. She pulled the ticket Hagrid had given her out of her pocket.

"I just take the train from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock," she read.

Everyone just stared at her.

"Platform what?" asked Mr. Wheeler

"Nine and three-quarters." Izzy said.

"Don't talk rubbish," said Mrs. Wheeler. "There is no platform nine and three-quarters."

"But it's on my ticket so there must be."

"Nonsense," said Mrs. Wheeler, "howling mad, the lot of them. You'll see. You just wait. All right, we'll take you to King's Cross. We're going up to London tomorrow anyway, or we wouldn't bother."

"Why are you going to London?" Izzy asked, trying to be friendly.

"We're visiting some friends," said Mr. Wheeler ending the conversation.

Izzy woke at five o'clock the next morning and was too excited and nervous to go back to sleep. She got up and pulled on her cut-off jeans and plaid shirt because she didn't want to walk into the station in her wizard's robes - she'd change on the train and she decided to let her hair down. She checked her Hogwarts list yet again to make sure she had everything she needed, saw that Ophelia was shut safely in her cage, and then paced the room, waiting for the Wheelers to get up. Two hours later, Izzy's huge, heavy trunk had been loaded into the Wheeler' car, and they had set off. Izzy was excited to see Harry again and maybe the Weasleys and Cedric. _I hope I get to see all of them and Hagrid! It'll be awesome._ Izzy thought.

They reached King's Cross station ten fifteen and Mr. Wheeler helped Izzy load her stuff on the cart and bid her goodbye. Izzy watched as the Wheelers drive away and saw that they were all smiling. _I don't belong there. Their not my family and they don't treat me like one either. I wish I could find my own family_ she wished.

Izzy started pushing her cart to the station but made sure she had a clear sight of the entrance so she could see when Harry got here. Izzy waited for 15 minutes when she saw a fat man come out with a dark haired boy. She saw the man load up a cart and start pushing it closer to where she was. As they came closer, Izzy recognized the boy and started to smile.

"Harry!" she yelled and waved her hand around. Izzy saw Harry look around for a bit and smile, when he caught sight of her. She saw his uncle give him a nasty look and Izzy glared at him for that. His uncle was pushing his cart, which Izzy found entirely weird, considering what Harry told her. Izzy started to walk beside them when they almost passed her and she gave him a look as if to say what's wrong with your uncle? and Harry shrugged.

Then Harry's uncle stopped dead, facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face.

"Well, there you are, boy. Platform nine - platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?" he was quite right, of course. There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, nothing at all.

"Have a good term," his uncle said with an even nastier smile. He left without another word and Izzy and Harry turned and saw the Dursleys drive away, all three of them were grabbed Harry's hand when he started to look worried and squeezed it. What on earth was they going to do? They was starting to attract a lot of funny looks, because of Hedwig and Ophelia. They'd have to ask someone.

Izzy stopped a passing guard, but didn't dare mention platform nine and three-quarters. The guard had never heard of Hogwarts and when Harry couldn't even tell him what part of the country it was in, he started to get annoyed, as though Harry and Izzy was being stupid on purpose. Getting desperate, Izzy asked for the train that left at eleven o'clock, but the guard said there wasn't one. In the end the guard strode away, muttering about time wasters. Harry looked like he was now trying hard not to panic and so was Izzy. According to the large clock over the arrivals board, they had ten minutes left to get on the train to Hogwarts and she had no idea how to do it; they were stranded in the middle of a station with a trunk she could hardly lift, a pocket full of wizard money, and a large owl.

Hagrid must have forgotten to tell them something you had to do, like tapping the third brick on the left to get into Diagon Alley. She wondered if she should get out her wand and start tapping the ticket inspector's stand between platforms nine and ten.

At that moment a group of people passed just behind her and Harry, and he caught a few words of what they were saying.

"- packed with Muggles, of course -"

Harry swung round. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. Each of them was pushing a trunk like Harry's in front of him - and they had an owl.

"Izzy. I think we can figure out where the platform is." said Harry grabbing Izzy's arm. "Those people said Muggles. They could tell us."

Izzy turned around to see those people and she saw the Weasleys.

"Harry, those are the Weasleys." said Izzy excitedly. "Let's go! Before we lose them." and Izzy and Harry grabbed their carts and went after them. They reached them in time to hear them talk. "Let's see how they get on the platform" Izzy said

"Now, what's the platform number?" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Nine and three-quarters!" piped Ginny, who was holding her hand, "Mom, can't I go... "

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."

What looked like the oldest boy, marched toward platforms nine and ten. Izzy and Harry watched, careful not to blink in case they missed it - but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.

"Fred, you next," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said Fred. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Only joking, I am Fred," said Fred, and off he went. George called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so, because a second later, he had gone - but how had he done it?

Now the third brother was walking briskly toward the barrier he was almost there - and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere.

There was nothing else for it.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley" said Izzy, walking up to her with her cart and Harry in tow.

"Hello, Izzy dear," she said. "It's nice to see you again. Did you get here recently?"

"Yes," said Izzy. "But, the thing is - the thing is, we don't know how to -"

"How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly, and Izzy and Harry both nodded.

"Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron, Izzy dear. You can go after her dear." she told Harry.

"Er - okay," said Izzy.

She pushed his trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid.

She started to walk toward it. People jostled her on their way to platforms nine and ten. Izzy walked more quickly. She was going to smash right into that barrier and then she'd be in trouble - leaning forward on her cart, she broke into a heavy run - the barrier was coming nearer and nearer - she wouldn't be able to stop - the cart was out of control - she was a foot away - she closed her eyes ready for the crash -

It didn't come... she kept on running... Izzy opened her eyes. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. Izzy looked behind her and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it. She had done it. She moved away and waited for Harry to come and he did right after.

"Let's go Harry" said Izzy and they both walked away from the archway.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Harry and Izzy pushed their cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat. They passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."

"Oh, Neville," they heard the old woman sigh.

A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.

"Give us a look, Lee, go on."

The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.

Harry and Izzy pressed on through the crowd until they found an empty compartment near the end of the train. Harry put Hedwig inside first, as Izzy put Ophelia and then they started to shove and heave their trunks toward the train door. Harry tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice he dropped it painfully on his foot. Izzy didn't try after she saw Harry hurt his foot.

"Want a hand? Black" It was one of the red-haired twins they followed through the barrier.

"Yes, please," Izzy cried

"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!"

With the twins' help, Harry's trunk and Izzy's trunk were at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment.

"Thanks Fred, George" said Izzy running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah. Thanks," said Harry, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar.

"Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you

"He is," said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to Harry.

"What?" said Harry.

"Harry Potter, "chorused the twins.

"Oh, him," said Harry. "I mean, yes, I am." Izzy giggled at him.

The two boys gawked at him, and Harry felt himself turning red and Izzy snorted, Then, to his relief, a voice came floating in through the train's open door.

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, Mom."

With a last look at Harry, and a smile at Izzy, the twins hopped off the train.

Harry sat down next to the window and izzy sat down next to him. Where their were sitting, half hidden, they could watch the Weasley on the platform and hear what they were saying. Mrs. Weasley had just taken out her handkerchief.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose." she said.

Ron tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.

"Mom - geroff" He wriggled free.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said Fred

"Shut up," said Ron.

"Where's Percy?" said their mother.

"He's coming now."

The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Harry noticed a shiny silver badge on his chest with the letter P on it and pointed it out to Izzy.

"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves -"

"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" said George, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said Fred.

"Once -"

"Or twice -"

"A minute -"

"All summer -"

"Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said George.

"Because he's a prefect," said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term - send me an owl when you get there."

She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins.

"Now, you two - this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've - you've blown up a toilet or -"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks, Mom."

"It's not funny. And look after Ron." said Mrs. Weasley sternly

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

"Shut up," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.

"Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"

Harry leaned back quickly so they couldn't see him looking and pulled Izzy back with him.

"Who?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry Potter!"

"And we met Izzy again!"

Harry heard the little girl's voice.

"Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see them, Mom, eh please..."

"You've already met Izzy and seen Harry, Ginny, and the poor kids aren't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"

"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there - like lightning."

"Poor dear - no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so quiet when Izzy asked how to get onto the platform."

"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"

Their mother suddenly became very stern.

"I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school."

"All right, keep your hair on."

A whistle sounded.

"Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and Ginny began to cry.

"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."

"George!"

"Only joking, Mom."

The train began to move. Izzy and Harry saw the Mrs. Weasley waving and Ginny, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved.

Izzy watched Ginny and Mrs. Weasley disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Izzy felt a great leap of excitement. She didn't know what she was going to but it had to be better than what she was leaving behind.

The door of the compartment slid open and Ron came in.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry and Izzy. "Everywhere else is full."

Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and Izzy, then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Izzy saw he still had a black mark on his nose.

"Hey, Ron."

The twins were back.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there." said George

"Right," mumbled Ron.

"Harry," said Fred, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. Izzy here already knows us. See you guys later, then.

"Bye," said Harry and Ron and Izzy waved. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out.

Harry nodded.

"Oh -well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. "And have you really got - you know..."

He pointed at Harry and Izzy's forehead.

Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. Ron stared and looked at Izzy who also pulled her bangs back to show the V-shaped scar.

"So that's where You-Know-Who?" said Ron pointing at both of them.

"Yes," said Harry, "but we can't remember it."

"Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.

"Well - I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else." said Izzy

"And I remember a laugh" added Harry.

"Wow," said Ron. He sat and stared at Harry and Izzy for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again.

"Are all your family wizards?" asked Izzy, who found Ron just as interesting as Ron found him and Izzy.

"Er - Yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."

"So you must know loads of magic already." said Harry.

The Weasleys are clearly one of those old wizarding families the pale boy in Diagon Alley had talked about Izzy thought

"I heard you two went to live with Muggles," said Ron. "What are they like?"

"I live with a foster family. Their not very nice." said Izzy, looking uncomfortable.

"Their horrible -well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers." said Harry.

"Me too" said Izzy.

"Five," said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left - Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."

Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep.

"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff - I mean, I got Scabbers instead."

Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window.

Izzy didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl. After all, she'd never had any money in her life until a month ago, and she told Ron so, all about having to wear clothes that were from good will and never getting proper birthday Harry told him about having to wear Dudley's old, big clothes. This seemed to cheer Ron up.

"... and until Hagrid told me, we didn't know anything about being a wizard or a witch or about my parents or Voldemort"

Ron gasped.

"What?" said Izzy.

"You said You-Know-Who's name!" said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed.

"You mean Voldemort" said Izzy.

Ron gasped. "I'd have thought you, of all people -"

"We're not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name," said Harry, "we just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn... I bet," he added, voicing for the first time something that had been worrying him a lot lately, "I bet I'm the worst in the class."

"No, I think I'll be." said Izzy letting her worries for the first be shown.

"You guys won't be. There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough." assured Ron.

While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Izzy, who hadn't had any breakfast, leapt to her feet, along with Harry, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Izzy and Harry went out into the corridor.

She had never had any money for candy with the Wheelers, and now that she had pockets rattling with gold and silver she was ready to buy as many Mars Bars as she could carry - but the woman didn't have Mars Bars. What she did have were Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs. Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other strange things Izzy and Harry had never seen in their life. Not wanting to miss anything, they got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts.

Ron stared as Izzy and Harry brought it all back into the compartment and tipped it onto the empty space between them.

"Hungry, are you?" asked Ron.

"Starving," said Harry, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty and Izzy agreed by biting into a Licorice Wand.

Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef."

"Swap you for one of these," said Harry, holding up a pasty. "Go on -"

"You don't want this, it's all dry," said Ron. "She hasn't got much time," he added quickly, "you know, with five of us."

"Go on, have a pasty," said Izzy, who had never had anything to share before or, indeed, anyone to share it with. It was a nice feeling, sitting there with Ron and Harry, eating their way through all Harry and Izzy's pasties, cakes, and candies (the sandwiches lay forgotten).

"What are these?" Izzy asked Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. "They're not really frogs, are they?" She was starting to feel that nothing would surprise her.

"No," said Ron. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."

"What?" asked Izzy, confused.

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know - Chocolate Frogs have cards, inside them, you know, to collect - famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."

Izzy unwrapped her Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. The card showed a man's face. He wore half- moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and mustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello there Professor Dumbledore" said Izzy, recognizing him.

"So this is Dumbledore!" said Harry looking over her shoulder to see the picture.

"Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore Harry!" said Ron. "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa - thanks."

Izzy turned over her card and read:

_ ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_ CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS_

_ Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling._

Izzy turned the card back over and saw, to her astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared.

"He's gone!" she exclaimed.

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron. "He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her... do you want it? You can start collecting."

Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs, waiting to be unwrapped.

"Help yourself," said Izzy. "But in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos."

"Do they? What, they don't move at all?" Ron sounded amazed. "weird!"

Izzy stared as Dumbledore sidled back into the picture on her card and gave him a small smile. Ron was more interested in eating the frogs than looking at the Famous Witches and Wizards cards, but Harry and Izzy couldn't keep their eyes off them. Soon she had not only Dumbledore and Morgana, but Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus, and Merlin. They finally tore their eyes away from the druidess Cliodna, who was scratching her nose, to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"You want to be careful with those," Ron warned Harry and Izzy. "When they say every flavor, they mean every flavor - you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a booger- flavored one once."

Ron picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully, and bit into a corner.

"Bleaaargh - see? Sprouts."

They had a good time eating the Every Flavor Beans. Izzy got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, pork, (which she spit out immediately) and was even brave enough to nibble the end off a funny gray one Ron wouldn't touch, which turned out to be pepper.

The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills.

There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy Harry and Izzy had passed on platform nine and three quarters came in. He looked tearful.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

When they all shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"It's alright" said Izzy softly.

"He'll turn up," said Harry.

"Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him..."

He left.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."

The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap.

"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look..."

He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end.

"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway.-"

He had just raised his 'wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

She sat down right next to Izzy, who in turn pushed Harry to scoot down more. Ron just looked taken aback.

"Er - all right." he said. He cleared his throat.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you.

She said all this very fast.

Izzy looked at Harry who then both looked at Ron, and were relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn't learned all the course books by heart either.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Izzy Black" smiled Izzy politely.

"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you two, of course - I got a few extra books. for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century.

"Are we?" said Izzy, feeling dazed.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You three had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." And she left, taking the toadless boy with her.

Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron. He threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell - George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

"What house are your brothers in?" asked Harry.

"Gryffindor," said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. "Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

"That's the house Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?" asked Izzy.

"Yeah," said Ron. He flopped back into his seat, looking depressed.

"You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter," said Harry, trying to take Ron's mind off houses.

"So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?" Izzy asked.

Izzy was wondering what a wizard did once they finished school.

"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts," said Ron. "Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles - someone tried to rob a high security vault."

Harry and Izzy stared.

"Really? What happened to them?" aske Harry, curiously.

"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."

Izzy turned this news over in her mind. She was starting to get a prickle of fear every time You- Know-Who was mentioned. She supposed this was all part of entering the magical world, but it had been a lot more comfortable saying "Voldemort" without worrying.

"What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked.

"Er - I don't know any," Harry confessed.

"Neither do I" Izzy looked sheepish.

"What!" Ron looked dumbfounded. "Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world -" And he was off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he'd been to with his brothers and the broomstick he'd like to get if he had the money. He was just taking Harry and Izzy through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville the toadless boy, or Hermione Granger this time.

Three boys entered, and Izzy recognized the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. He was looking at Harry and her with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Isobel Black and Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry and Izzy. She was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Izzy was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigget. Draco Malfoy looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

He turned back to Harry and Izzy. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.

"Well, what about you Black. We're both pureblood and have far more better family. You especially don't want to make friends with the wrong sorts." said Malfoy holding out his hand for her too. But Izzy didn't take it.

"I think if I become friends with you, I will be making friends with the wrong sorts. So I'm good." Izzy brushed him off.

Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. And you too Black or you'll end up dead too. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

Both Harry and Ron stood up and Izzy just glared at Malfoy.

"Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Unless you get out now," said Harry, more bravely than he felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than him or Ron.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some." said Malfoy.

Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron - Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell.

Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle - Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once. Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they'd heard footsteps, because a second later, Hermione Granger had come in.

"What has been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail.

I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Harry. He looked closer at Scabbers. "No - I don't believe it - he's gone back to sleep-" and looked at Izzy, who was on the ground shaking.

"Izzy are you okay?" Harry asked concerned.

Izzy nodded and Harry saw that she was laughing and pushed her for scaring him.

"I'm sorry, but that was just too funny" she said wiping off a tear.

"You've met Malfoy before?" asked Ron.

Harry explained about his and Izzy's meeting with Malfoy in Diagon Alley.

"I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." He turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?"

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"

"All right - I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

Ron glared at her as she left. Harry peered out of the window. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down.

He and Ron took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes. Ron's were a bit short for him, you could see his sneakers underneath them.

"Step out for a bit please. I need to change" said Izzy and pushed the two boys out. She quickly changed out of her plaid shirt and wore her white shirt and robe. She opened back the door when she was done and they all sat down.

A voice echoed through the train after a while: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Izzy's stomach lurched with nerves and Ron, she saw, looked pale under his freckles and Harry looked nervous like her. Izzy shook her head when the boys crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Izzy shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry and Izzy heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry? Izzy?"

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n five to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry, Izzy and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" and then Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Izzy's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole Wheelers house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Izzy could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the rest of the school must already be here - but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose.

Izzy saw Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair and she, herself was debating whether or not to tie her hair up.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She left the chamber. Izzy swallowed her nerves.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" she heard Harry ask Ron and listened in.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." replied Ron.

Izzy's heart gave a horrible jolt. _A test? In front of the whole school? But I don't know any magic yet - what on earth would I have to do?_ Izzy thought. She hadn't expected something like this the moment they arrived. She looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else looked terrified, too. No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need. Izzy tried hard not to listen to her. She'd never been more nervous, never, not even when she'd had to take a school report home to the Wheeler saying that she'd somehow turned stuck her teacher to the chalkboard. She kept her eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead her to her doom. Then something happened that made her and Harry jump about a foot in the air - several people behind her screamed.

"What the -?"

She gasped. So did the people around her. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

Izzy and a few other people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Feeling oddly as though her legs had turned to lead, Izzy got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Harry and Ron behind her, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Izzy had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Izzy looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. She heard Hermione whisper, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens. Izzy quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. _Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it_, Izzy thought wildly, that seemed the sort of thing - noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, she stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_ But don't judge on what you see,_

_ I'll eat myself if you can find_

_ A smarter hat than me._

_ You can keep your bowlers black,_

_ Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_ For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_ And I can cap them all._

_ There's nothing hidden in your head_

_ The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_ So try me on and I will tell you_

_ Where you ought to be._

_ You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_ Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_ Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;_

_ You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_ Where they are just and loyal,_

_ Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;_

_ Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_ if you've a ready mind,_

_ Where those of wit and learning,_

_ Will always find their kind;_

_ Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_ You'll make your real friends,_

_ Those cunning folk use any means_

_ To achieve their ends._

_ So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_ And don't get in a flap!_

_ You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_ For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" she heard Ron whisper to Harry. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

Izzy smiled weakly. Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better than having to do a spell, but she did wish they could have tried it on without everyone watching. The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot; Izzy didn't feel brave or quick-witted or any of it at the moment. If only the hat had mentioned a house for people who felt a bit queasy, that would have been the one for her.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause -

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Izzy saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Black, Isobel!"

As Izzy stepped forward, whispers broke out like little hissing fires all over the fire.

"Did she say Black?"

"The Isobel Black?"

Izzy scrunched up her nose at her name and whispered to herself "It's Izzy" and stepped over to sit on the stool. The hat was put on her head and it covered her eyes.

"Hmmm," said a small voice in her ear. "Difficult. There seems to be loyalty, but Hufflepuff doesn't seem fit for have a knack for knowledge but that's not it either. Ah- there is also the thirst to prove yourself and plenty of courage. But where to put you?"

Izzy clenched her fists and thought _Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin_

"Not Slytherin eh? But your whole family has gone there. You could achieve so much in Slytherin." said the hat replied.

_Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin_ Izzy thought more ardently.

"Not Slytherin the, I guess it better be- GRYFFINDOR!"

Izzy heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. She took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table, which was cheering loudly due to her being the first Gryffindor. She was so relieved to have been chosen and not put in Slytherin, she hardly noticed that she was getting the loud cheer. Percy the Prefect got up and shook her hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Black! We got Black!" Izzy sat down opposite the ghost in the ruff she'd seen earlier. The ghost patted her arm, giving Izzy the sudden, horrible feeling she'd just plunged it into a bucket of ice-cold water. Then the sorting continued.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

" Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the second new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Izzy heard Ron's twin brothers catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Izzy's imagination, after all she'd heard about Slytherin, but she thought they looked like an unpleasant lot. She was starting to feel definitely sick now. She remembered being picked for teams during gym at her old school. Sh had always been last to be chosen, not because she was no good, but because no one wanted Byram to think they liked her.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Izzy noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor. But Izzy knew she had a long time, about five minutes.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Izzy saw Ron groan and she waved at Hermione to sit in front of her.

When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

Izzy noticed there weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at last - "Potter, Harry!"

Izzy watched as Harry stepped forward, and whispers broke out like it did on her turn.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

Izzy saw the hat drop over Harry and drooped over his eyes, like it did on her. Izzy waited for her best friend to get sorted and saw that he clenched the stoll and seemed to be muttering to himself. Please be in Gryffindor Izzy prayed and sighed in relief when the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" and Harry came to sit next to her. Izzy hugged him and cheered with the table. Harry's cheer was just as loud as she got and the Weasley twins were shouting "We got Potter! We got Potter!".

Izzy, finally relieved, looked at the High Table properly now. At the end nearest her sat Hagrid, who caught her eye and gave her and Harry the thumbs up. Harry and Izzy grinned back. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts. Izzy spotted Professor Quirrell, too, the nervous young man from the Leaky Cauldron. He was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban.

And now there were only four people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a dark boy even taller than Ron, joined Harry and Izzy at the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. Izzy saw Harry cross his fingers under the table and a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry and Izzy clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next toHarry.

"Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasley Pompously across Izzy as "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Izzy looked down at her empty gold plate. She had only just realized how hungry she was. The Licorice Wands seemed ages ago.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Izzy didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"Is he - a bit mad?" Harry asked Percy uncertainly.

"Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"

Harry's and Izzy's mouth fell open. The dishes in front of them were now piled with food. She had never seen so many things she liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon, and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

The Wheelers had never exactly starved Izzy, but she'd never been allowed to eat as much as she liked. Byram had always taken anything that Izzy really wanted, even if It made him sick. Izzy piled her plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and pork dishes and began to eat. It was all delicious.

"That does look good," said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Harry cut up his steak,and Izzy eat her potatoes.

"Can't you -?" asked Harry.

"I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you - you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy -" the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted.

"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?"

Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted.

"Like this," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, "So - new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable - he's the Slytherin ghost."

Harry and Izzy looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He was right next to Malfoy who, Izzy was pleased to see, didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements.

"How did he get covered in blood?" asked Seamus with great interest.

"I've never asked," said Nearly Headless Nick delicately.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jello, rice pudding - "

As Izzy helped herself to chocolate eclairs, the talk turned to their families.

"I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."

The others laughed.

"What about you, Neville?" said Ron.

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was all- Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me - he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned - but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced - all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here - they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."

On Izzy's other side, Percy Weasley and Hermione were talking about lessons ("I do hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult-"; "You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing - ").

Izzy, who was starting to feel warm and sleepy, looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin.

It happened very suddenly. The hook-nosed teacher looked past Quirrell's turban straight into Izzy's eyes - and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Izzy's forehead.

"Ouch!" Izzy clapped a hand to her head

"What is it?" asked Percy.

"N-nothing." she said.

The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off was the feeling Izzy had gotten from the teacher's look - a feeling that he didn't like Izzy at all. She looked at Harry and he seemed to be holding his scar as well. She gave him a questioning look.

"The teacher talking to Professor Quirrell looked at me in the eye and I got a shot of pain in my scar." Harry whispered.

"Me too," she whispered back. "let me ask who that is?".

"Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" she asked Percy.

"Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to - everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape."

Harry and Izzy watched Snape for a while, but Snape didn't look at them again.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahern - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry and Izzy laughed, but they were one of the few who did.

"He's not serious?" she muttered to Percy.

"Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere - the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Izzy noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed:

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Izzy's legs were like lead again, but only because she was so tired and full of food. She was too sleepy even to be surprised that the people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as they passed, or that twice Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Izzy was just wondering how much farther they had to go when they came to a sudden halt.

A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him.

"Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves - show yourself"

A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?" said Percy.

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross- legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"

He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said. "Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it - Neville needed a leg up - and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. Izzy waved Harry goodnight and went up the spiral staircase, opposite of the boys and to the top, where she found their room. There were five beds with four posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Izzy saw her trunk near a bed and went towards it and looked at her bedside roommates. Hermione was on her left and Parvati Patil on her right. Izzy grabbed her pajamas and changed, like the other girls and watched as they got into their beds to go to sleep.

Izzy looked at the window and went and sat down and looked out of it. She gazed at the stars and the tower opposite and started thinking. M_y dad and my mom went here. I wish they were here to see me and know that I am a Gryffindor, just like my dad. But their not here and I wish I knew where and who my dad and mom is. I hope Harry is alright though._ Izzy didn't realize how long she was sitting until she saw the clock which read: 12:16, did she realize that she should go to bed. She got up and went to her bed and layed down and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Finished the fourth chapter and hope you like it! I don't mind reviews. I hope to finish this story as soon as possible. Thanks to everyone who have read it this far.


	5. Making New Friendsips

**Chapter 5**

**Making New Friendships**

"There, look."

"Where?"

"Next to the tall kid with the red hair."

"Talking to that bushy haired girl."

"Wearing the glasses?"

"Did you see her face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

Whispers followed Harry and Izzy from the moment they left their own dormitory the next day. People lining up outside classrooms stood on tiptoe to get a look at them, or doubled back to pass them in the corridors again, staring. Izzy wished they wouldn't, because she was trying to concentrate on finding her way to classes.

There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other, and Izzy was sure the coats of armor could walk.

The ghosts didn't help, either. It was always a nasty shock when one of them glided suddenly through a door you were trying to open. Nearly Headless Nick was always happy to point new Gryffindors in the right direction, but Peeves the Poltergeist was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met him when you were late for class. He would drop wastepaper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, pelt you with bits of chalk, or sneak up behind you, invisible, grab your nose, and screech, "GOT YOUR CONK!"

Even worse than Peeves, if that was possible, was the caretaker, Argus Filch. Izzy and Harry managed to get on the wrong side of him on their very first morning. Filch found them trying to force their way through a door that unluckily turned out to be the entrance to the out-of-bounds corridor on the third floor. He wouldn't believe they were lost, was sure they were trying to break into it on purpose, and was threatening to lock them in the dungeons when they were rescued by Professor Quirrell, who was passing.

Filch owned a cat called Mrs. Norris, a scrawny, dust-colored creature with bulging, lamp like eyes just like Filch's. She patrolled the corridors alone. Break a rule in front of her, put just one toe out of line, and she'd whisk off for Filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later. Filch knew the secret passageways of the school better than anyone (except perhaps the Weasley twins) and could pop up as suddenly as any of the ghosts. The students all hated him, and it was the dearest ambition of many to give Mrs. Norris a good kick.

And then, once you had managed to find them, there were the classes themselves. There was a lot more to magic, as Izzy quickly found out, than waving your wand and saying a few funny words.

They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for.

Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates, and got Emetic the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Izzy's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight.

Professor McGonagall was again different. Izzy had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, olny Izzy had changed the match into a needle and Hermione Granger had made a little difference to her match; Professor McGonagall was impressed with Izzy and gave her a rare smile.

The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story. For one thing, when Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went.

Izzy was very relieved to find out that she wasn't miles behind everyone else. Lots of people had come from Muggle families and, like her, hadn't had any idea that they were witches and wizards. There was so much to learn that even people like Ron didn't have much of a head start.

Friday was an important day for Izzy and Harry. They finally managed to find their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost once.

"What have we got today?" Izzy asked Harry as she grabbed some eggs.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins," said Harry.

"Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them - we'll be able to see if it's true." added Ron.

"Wish McGonagall favored us, " said Harry. Professor McGonagall was head of Gryffindor House, but it hadn't stopped her from giving them a huge pile of homework the day before.

Just then, the mail arrived. Izzy had gotten used to this by now, but it had given her a bit of a shock on the first morning, when about a hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast, circling the tables until they saw their owners, and dropping letters and packages onto their laps.

Ophelia hadn't brought Izzy anything so far. She sometimes flew in to nibble her ear and have a bit of toast before going off to sleep in the owlery with the other school owls. This morning, however, she fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a note onto Izzy's plate. Izzy tore it open at once. It said, in a very untidy scrawl:

_Dear Izzy,_

_I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? Bring Harry too._

_I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Ophelia._

_Hagrid_

"Hey Harry. Do you want to see Hagrid on Friday?" Izzy asked.

"Yea sure why not." Harry answered back.

Izzy borrowed Harry's quill, scribbled _Yes, please, see you later_ on the back of the note, and sent Ophelia off again.

It was lucky that Izzy had tea with Hagrid to look forward to, because the Potions lesson turned out to be the worst thing that had happened to her so far.

At the start-of-term banquet, Izzy had gotten the idea that Professor Snape disliked her and Harry. By the end of the first Potions lesson, she knew she'd been wrong. Snape only disliked Harry - he hated Izzy.

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.

Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Izzy's name.

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Izzy _Black_. Our new - celebrity. And her friend, Harry Potter".

Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had you catch every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Izzy exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Black!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Powdered root of what to an infusion of what? Izzy glanced at Harry, who looked as stumped as she was; Hermione's hand had shot into the air.

"I don't know, sir," said Izzy.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

"Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything."

He ignored Hermione's hand.

"Let's try again. Black, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but Izzy didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was. She tried not to look at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were shaking with laughter.

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Black?" Izzy forced herself to keep looking straight into those cold eyes. She had looked through her books at the Wheelers', but did Snape expect her to remember everything in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi?

Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand.

"What is the difference, Black, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling.

"I don't know," said Izzy quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

A few people laughed; Harry caught Seamus's eye, and Seamus winked. Snape, however, was not pleased.

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Black, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Black."

Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Izzy and Hermione, who had been working next to Neville.

"You - Black - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

This was so unfair that Izzy opened her mouth to argue, but Hermione elbowed her behind their cauldron.

"Don't push it," she muttered, "I've heard Snape can turn very nasty."

As they climbed the steps out of the dungeon an hour later, Izzy's mind was racing and her spirits were low. She'd lost two points for Gryffindor in her very first week - why did Snape hate her so much?

"Cheer up," said Ron, "Snape's always taking points off Fred and George. Can I come and meet Hagrid with you two?"

At five to three they left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door.

When Izzy knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "Back, Fang - back."

Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.

"Hang on," he said. "Back, Fang."

He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound. There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.

"Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked.

"This is Ron," Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate.

"Our friend." added Izzy.

"Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles. I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest."

The rock cakes were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke their teeth, Izzy declined when she found out there were raisins, but Harry and Ron pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid all about their first -lessons. Fang rested his head on Harry's knee and drooled all over his robes.

Harry and Izzy were delighted to hear Hagrid call Fitch "that old git."

"An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her - Fitch puts her up to it."

Izzy told Hagrid about Snape's lesson. Hagrid, like Hermione, told Izzy not to worry about it, that Snape liked hardly any of the students.

"But he seemed to really hate me." said Izzy.

"Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why should he?"

Yet Izzy couldn't help thinking that Hagrid didn't quite meet her eyes when he said that.

"How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron. "I liked him a lot - great with animals."

Izzy wondered if Hagrid had changed the subject on purpose. While Ron told Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragons, Izzy picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cozy. It was a cutting from the Daily Prophet:

_GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST_

_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown._

_Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day._

_"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokes goblin this afternoon._

Izzy remembered Ron telling her and Harry on the train that someone had tried to rob Gringotts, but Ron hadn't mentioned the date.

"Hagrid!" said Izzy, "that Gringotts break-in happened on our birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"

There was no doubt about it, Hagrid definitely didn't meet Izzy's eyes this time. He grunted and offered her another cup of tea. Harry read the story, while Izzy reread it. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. Hagrid had emptied vault seven hundred and thirteen, if you could call it emptying, taking out that grubby little package. Had that been what the thieves were looking for?

As Harry, Izzy, and Ron walked back to the castle for dinner, the boy's pockets weighed down with rock cakes they'd been too polite to refuse, Izzy thought that none of the lessons she'd had so far had given her as much to think about as tea with Hagrid. Had Hagrid collected that package just in time? Where was it now? And did Hagrid know something about Snape that he didn't want to tell Izzy?

Izzy had never believed she would meet a boy she hated more than Byram, but that was before she met Draco Malfoy.

Still, first-year Gryffindors only had Potions with the Slytherins, so they didn't have to put up with Malfoy much. Or at least, they didn't until they spotted a notice pinned up in the Gryffindor common room that made them all groan. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday - and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together.

"Typical," said Izzy darkly. "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy."

She had been looking forward to learning to fly more than anything else.

"You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself," said Ron reasonably. "Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk."

Malfoy certainly did talk about flying a lot. He complained loudly about first years never getting on the house Quidditch teams and told long, boastful stories that always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters. He wasn't the only one, though: the way Seamus Finnigan told it, he'd spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick. Even Ron would tell anyone who'd listen about the time he'd almost hit a hang glider on Charlie's old broom. Everyone from wizarding families talked about Quidditch constantly. Ron had already had a big argument with Dean Thomas, who shared their dormitory, about soccer. Ron couldn't see what was exciting about a game with only one ball where no one was allowed to fly.

Neville had never been on a broomstick in his life, because his grandmother had never let him near one. Privately, Izzy felt she'd had good reason, because Neville managed to have an extraordinary number of accidents even with both feet on the ground.

Hermione Granger was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was. This was something you couldn't learn by heart out of a book - not that she hadn't tried. At breakfast on Thursday she bored them all stupid with flying tips she'd gotten out of a library book called Quidditch Through the Ages. Neville was hanging on to her every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later, but everybody else was very pleased when Hermione's lecture was interrupted by the arrival of the mail.

Izzy hadn't had a single letter since Hagrid's note, something that Malfoy had been quick to notice, of course. Malfoy's eagle owl was always bringing him packages of sweets from home, which he opened gloatingly at the Slytherin table.

A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.

"It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things - this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red - oh..." His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet,

"You've forgotten something..."

Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand.

Izzy watched as Harry and Ron jumped to their feet. She knew they were half hoping for a reason to fight Malfoy, but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor." Neville said.

Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table.

"Just looking," he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

At three-thirty that afternoon, Izzy, Harry, Ron, and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.

The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Izzy had heard Fred and George Weasley complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Izzy glanced down at her broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!"'

"UP" everyone shouted.

Izzy's broom jumped into her hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid, thought Izzy; there was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Izzy and Harry were delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two -"

But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle - twelve feet - twenty feet. Izzy saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and -

WHAM - a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay facedown on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.

Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.

"Broken wrist," Izzy heard her mutter. "Come on, boy - it's all right, up you get.".

She turned to the rest of the class.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.

No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

The other Slytherins joined in.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.

"Give it here, Malfoy," said Izzy quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch.

Malfoy smiled nastily.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find - how about - up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Izzy yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he could fly well. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Black!"

Izzy grabbed her broom.

"No!" shouted Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to move - you'll get us all into trouble."

Izzy ignored her. Blood was pounding in her ears. She mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up she soared; air rushed through her hair, and her robes whipped out behind her -and in a rush of fierce joy she realized she'd found something she could do without being taught - this was easy, this was wonderful. She pulled her broomstick up a little to take it even higher, and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Ron.

She turned her broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in midair. Malfoy looked stunned.

"Give it here," Izzy called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"

"Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried.

Izzy knew, somehow, what to do. She leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Malfoy like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Izzy made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up there to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry yelled from below.

The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy.

"Catch it if you can then Black!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground.

Izzy saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. She leaned forward and pointed her broom handle down - next second she was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball - wind whistled in her ears, mingled with the screams of people watching - she stretched out his hand - a foot from the ground she caught it, just in time to pull her broom straight, and she toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in her fist.

"IZZY BLACK!"

Her heart sank faster than she'd just dived. Professor McGonagall was running toward them. She got to her feet, trembling.

"Never - in all my time at Hogwarts -"

Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "- how dare you - might have broken your neck -"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor -"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil

"But Malfoy -"

"That's enough, Mr. Potter. Black, follow me, now."

Izzy caught sight of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's triumphant faces as she left, walking numbly in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode toward the castle. She was going to be expelled, she just knew it. She wanted to say something to defend herself, but there seemed to be something wrong with her voice. Professor McGonagall was sweeping along without even looking at her; she had to jog to keep up. Now she'd done it. She hadn't even lasted two weeks. She'd be packing her bags in ten minutes. What would the Wheelers say when she turned up on the doorstep?

Up the front steps, up the marble staircase inside, and still Professor McGonagall didn't say a word to her. She wrenched open doors and marched along corridors with Izzy trotting miserably behind her. Maybe she was taking her to Dumbledore. Sh thought of Hagrid, expelled but allowed to stay as gamekeeper. Perhaps she could be Hagrid's assistant. Her stomach twisted as she imagined it, watching Harry and the others becoming wizards, while she stumped around the grounds carrying Hagrid's bag.

Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside.

"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?" she said.

_Wood?_ thought Izzy, bewildered; was Wood a cane she was going to use on her?

But Wood turned out to be a person, a burly fifth-year boy who came out of Flitwick's class looking confused.

"Follow me, you two," said Professor McGonagall, and they marched on up the corridor, Wood looking curiously at Izzy.

"In here."

Professor McGonagall pointed them into a classroom that was empty except for Peeves, who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard.

"Out, Peeves!" she barked. Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and he swooped out cursing. Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind him and turned to face the two two students.

"Black, this is Oliver Wood. Wood - I've found you a Seeker."

Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight.

"Are you serious, Professor?" he asked.

"Absolutely," said Professor McGonagall crisply. "The girl's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Black?"

Izzy nodded silently. She didn't have a clue what was going on, but she didn't seem to be being expelled, and some of the feeling started coming back to her legs.

"She caught that thing in her hand after a fifty-foot dive," Professor McGonagall told Wood. "Didn't even scratch herself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it."

Wood was now looking as though all his dreams had come true at once.

"Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Black?" he asked excitedly.

"Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team," Professor McGonagall explained.

"She's just the build for a Seeker, too," said Wood, now walking around Izzy and staring at her. "Light - speedy - we'll have to get her a decent broom, Professor - a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Clean Sweep Seven, I'd say."

"I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. Flattened in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks..."

Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at Izzy.

"I want to hear you're training hard, Black, or I may change my mind about punishing you."Then she suddenly smiled.

"Your father would have been proud," she said. "He was an excellent Quidditch player himself." and left Izzy to think about what she just learned.

"You're joking." exclaimed Ron.

It was dinnertime. Izzy had just finished telling Ron and Harry what had happened when she'd left the grounds with Professor McGonagall. Ron had a piece of steak and kidney pie halfway to his mouth, but he'd forgotten all about it.

"Seeker?" he said. "But first years never - you must be the youngest house player-"

"In about a century, said Izzy, shoveling pie into her mouth. She felt particularly hungry after the excitement of the afternoon. "Wood told me."

Ron was so amazed, so impressed, he just sat and gaped at Izzy. Harry too, was impressed.

"I start training next week," said Izzy. "Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret."

Fred and George Weasley now came into the hall, spotted Izzy, and hurried over.

"Well done," said George in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too - Beaters."

"I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year," said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Izzy, Wood was almost skipping when he told us."

"Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school."

"Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you."

Fred and George had hardly disappeared when someone far less welcome turned up: Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Having a last meal, Black? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?"

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," said Izzy coolly. There was of course nothing at all little about Crabbe and Goyle, but as the High Table was full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only - no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

"Of course he has," said Ron, wheeling around. "I'm her second, who's yours?"

Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up.

"Crabbe," he said. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."

When Malfoy had gone, Izzy and Harry looked at each other. "What is a wizard's duel?" said Harry.

"And what do you mean, you're my second?" asked Izzy.

"Well, a second's there to take over if you die," said Ron casually, getting started at last on his cold pie. Catching the look on Izzy's face, he added quickly, "But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway."

"And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?" asked Izzy.

"Throw it away and punch him on the nose," Ron suggested.

"Excuse me." said a voice.

They all looked up. It was Hermione Granger.

"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" said Ron.

Hermione ignored him and spoke to Izzy.

"I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying -"

"Bet you could," Ron muttered.

"-and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you." But before Izzy could say anything Harry and Ron answered for her.

"And it's really none of your business," said Harry.

"Good-bye," said Ron.

She just glared at them when Hermione left.

All the same, it wasn't what you'd call the perfect end to the day, Izzy thought, as she lay awake much later listening to Lavender and Parvati falling asleep, Hermione wasn't there and Fay Dunbar was in the hospital wing after being pranked by Peeves. There was a very good chance they were going to get caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris, and Izzy felt she was pushing her luck, breaking another school rule today. On the other hand, Malfoys sneering face kept looming up out of the darkness - this was hdf big chance to beat Malfoy face-to-face. She couldn't miss it.

"Half-past eleven," Izzy muttered to herself, "better go downstairs."

She pulled on her bathrobe, picked up her wand, and crept across the tower room, down the spiral staircase, and into the Gryffindor common room where she saw Ron and Harry come down from their dorm. A few embers were still glowing in the fireplace, turning all the armchairs into hunched black shadows. They had almost reached the portrait hole when a voice spoke from the chair nearest them, "I can't believe you're going to do this, Izzy."

A lamp flickered on. It was Hermione Granger, wearing a pink bathrobe and a frown.

"You!" said Ron furiously. "Go back to bed!"

"I almost told your brother," Hermione snapped, "Percy - he's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this."

Izzy couldn't believe anyone could be so interfering.

"Come on," she said to Harry and Ron. She pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady and climbed through the hole.

Hermione wasn't going to give up that easily. She followed Ron through the portrait hole, hissing at them like an angry goose.

"Don't you care about Gryffindor, do you only care about yourselves, I don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells."

"Go away." Ron said.

"All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so -"

But what they were, they didn't find out. Hermione had turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady to get back inside and found herself facing an empty painting. The Fat Lady had gone on a nighttime visit and Hermione was locked out of Gryffindor tower.

"Now what am I going to do?" she asked shrilly.

"That's your problem," said Ron. "We've got to go, we are going to be late."

They hadn't even reached the end of the corridor when Hermione caught up with them.

"I'm coming with you," she said.

"You are not." said Harry.

"D'you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all three of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up."

"You've got some nerve -" said Ron loudly.

"Shut up, all three of you!" said Izzy sharply. "I heard something."

It was a sort of snuffling.

"Mrs. Norris?" breathed Ron, squinting through the dark.

It wasn't Mrs. Norris. It was Neville. He was curled up on the floor, fast asleep, but jerked suddenly awake as they crept nearer.

"Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed."

"Keep your voice down, Neville. The password's 'Pig snout' but it won't help you now, the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere." answered Ron.

"How's your arm?" said Izzy.

"Fine," said Neville, showing them. "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute."

"Good - well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later -"

"Don't leave me!" said Neville, scrambling to his feet, "I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already."

Ron looked at his watch and then glared furiously at Hermione and Neville.

"If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on you.

Hermione opened her mouth, perhaps to tell Ron exactly how to use the Curse of the Bogies, but Harry hissed at her to be quiet as Izzy beckoned them all forward.

They flitted along corridors striped with bars of moonlight from the high windows. At every turn Izzy expected to run into Filch or Mrs. Norris, but they were lucky. They sped up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed toward the trophy room.

Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet. The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Cups, shields, plaques, and statues winked silver and gold in the darkness. They edged along the walls, keeping their eyes on the doors at either end of the room. Izzy took out her wand in case Malfoy leapt in and started at once. The minutes crept by.

"He's late, maybe he's chickened out," Ron whispered.

Then a noise in the next room made them jump. Izzy had only just raised her wand when they heard someone speak -and it wasn't Malfoy.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris. Horror-struck, Izzy waved madly at the other four to follow her as quickly as possible; they scurried silently toward the door, away from Filch's voice. Neville's robes had barely whipped round the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room.

"They're in here somewhere," they heard him mutter, "probably hiding."

"This way!" Izzy mouthed to the others and, petrified, they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armor. They could hear Filch getting nearer. Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak and broke into a run -he tripped, grabbed Ron around the waist, and the pair of them toppled right into a suit of armor.

The clanging and crashing were enough to wake the whole castle.

"RUN!" Izzy yelled, and the five of them sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following - they swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another, Izzy in the lead, without any idea where they were or where they were going - they ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and came out near their Charms classroom, which they knew was miles from the trophy room.

"I think we've lost him," Izzy panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping her forehead. Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering.

"I - told -you," Hermione gasped, clutching at the stitch in her chest, "I - told - you."

"We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower," said Ron, "quickly as possible."

"Malfoy tricked you," Hermione said to Izzy. "You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you - Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off."

Harry thought she was probably right, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Let's go." Harry said.

It wasn't going to be that simple though. They hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them.

It was Peeves. He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight.

"Shut up, Peeves - please - you'll get us thrown out."

Peeves cackled.

"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please."

"Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."

"Get out of the way," snapped Ron, taking a swipe at Peeves this was a big mistake.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR"

Ducking under Peeves, they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door - and it was locked.

"This is it!" Ron moaned, as they pushed helplessly at the door, "We're done for! This is the end!" They could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could toward Peeves's shouts.

"Oh, move over," Hermione snarled. She grabbed Izzy's wand, tapped the lock, and whispered, '_Alohomora!"_

The lock clicked and the door swung open - they piled through it, shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against it, listening.

"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me."

"Say 'please."'

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now where did they go?"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice.

"All right -please."

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!" And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.

"He thinks this door is locked," Izzy whispered. "I think we'll be okay - get off, Neville!" For Neville had been tugging on the sleeve of Izzy's bathrobe for the last minute. "What?"

Izzy turned around - and saw, quite clearly, what. For a moment, she was sure he'd walked into a nightmare - this was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far.

They weren't in a room, as she had supposed. They were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden.

They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.

It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Izzy knew that the only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant.

Izzy groped for the doorknob - between Filch and death,s he'd take Filch.

They fell backward - Izzy slammed the door shut, and they ran, they almost flew, back down the corridor. Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else, because they didn't see him anywhere, but they hardly cared - all they wanted to do was put as much space as possible between them and that monster. They didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor.

"Where on earth have you all been?" she asked, looking at their bathrobes hanging off their shoulders and their flushed, sweaty faces.

"Never mind that - pig snout, pig snout," panted Harry, and the portrait swung forward. They scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling, into armchairs.

It was a while before any of them said anything. Neville, indeed, looked as if he'd never speak again.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

Hermione had got both her breath and her bad temper back again. "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on.

"The floor?" Izzy suggested. "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads."

"No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something." She stood up, glaring at them. "I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed - or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

Ron stared after her, his mouth open.

"No, we don't mind," he said. "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you.

But Hermione had given Izzy something else to think about as she climbed back into bed soon after her. The dog was guarding something... What had Hagrid said? Gringotts was the safest place in the world for something you wanted to hide - except perhaps Hogwarts.

It looked as though Izzy had found out where the grubby little package from vault seven hundred and thirteen was.

Malfoy couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that Izzy, Harry and Ron were still at Hogwarts the next day, looking tired but perfectly cheerful. Indeed, by the next morning Izzy, Harry and Ron thought that meeting the three-headed dog had been an excellent adventure, and they were quite keen to have another one. In the meantime, Izzy and Harry filled Ron in about the package that seemed to have been moved from Gringotts to Hogwarts, and they spent a lot of time wondering what could possibly need such heavy protection.

"It's either really valuable or really dangerous," said Ron.

"Or both," said Harry.

But as all they knew for sure about the mysterious object was that it was about two inches long, they didn't have much chance of guessing what it was without further clues.

Neither Neville nor Hermione showed the slightest interest in what lay underneath the dog and the trapdoor. All Neville cared about was never going near the dog again.

Hermione was now refusing to speak to Harry and Ron, even Izzy but she was such a bossy know-it-all that they saw this as an added bonus. All they really wanted now was a way of getting back at Malfoy, and to their great delight, just such a thing arrived in the mail about a week later.

As the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, everyone's attention was caught at once by a long, thin package carried by six large screech owls. Izzy was just as interested as everyone else to see what was in this large parcel, and was amazed when the owls soared down and dropped it right in front of her, knocking her porridge to the floor. They had hardly fluttered out of the way when another owl dropped a letter on top of the parcel.

Izzy ripped open the letter first, which was lucky, because it said:

_DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE._

_It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session._

_Professor McGonagall_

Izzy had difficulty hiding her glee as she handed the note to Harry, who gave it to Ron after to read.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron moaned enviously. "I've never even touched one."

They left the hall quickly, wanting to unwrap the broomstick in private before their first class, but halfway across the entrance hall they found the way upstairs barred by Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy seized the package from Izzy and felt it.

"That's a broomstick," he said, throwing it back to Izzy with a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face. "You'll be in for it this time, Black, first years aren't allowed them."

Ron couldn't resist it.

"It's not any old broomstick," he said, "it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?" Ron grinned at Izzy. "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."

"What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle," Malfoy snapped back. "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig."

Before Ron could answer, Professor Flitwick appeared at Malfoy's elbow.

"Not arguing, I hope, boys?" he squeaked.

"Black's been sent a broomstick, Professor," said Malfoy quickly.

"Yes, yes, that's right," said Professor Flitwick, beaming at Izzy. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Black. And what model is it?"

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir," said Izzy, fighting not to laugh at the look of horror on Malfoy's face. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it," she added.

Izzy, Harry and Ron headed upstairs, smothering their laughter at Malfoy's obvious rage and confusion. "Well, it's true," Izzy chortled as they reached the top of the marble staircase, "If he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall I wouldn't be on the team..."

"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" came an angry voice from just behind them. Hermione was stomping up the stairs, looking disapprovingly at the package in Izzy's hand.

"I thought you weren't speaking to us?" said Izzy.

"Yes, don't stop now," said Ron, "it's doing us so much good."

Hermione marched away with her nose in the air.

Izzy had a lot of trouble keeping her mind on her lessons that day. It kept wandering up to the dormitory where her new broomstick was lying under her bed, or straying off to the Quidditch field where she'd be learning to play that night. She bolted her dinner that evening without noticing what she was eating, and then rushed upstairs with Harry and Ron to unwrap the Nimbus Two Thousand at last in boy's dorm.

"Wow," Ron sighed, as the broomstick rolled onto Harry's bedspread.

Even Izzy, who knew nothing about the different brooms, thought it looked wonderful. Sleek and shiny, with a mahogany handle, it had a long tail of neat, straight twigs and Nimbus Two Thousand written in gold near the top.

As seven o'clock drew nearer, Izzy left the castle and set off in the dusk toward the Quidditch field. She had never been inside the stadium before. Hundreds of seats were raised in stands around the field so that the spectators were high enough to see what was going on. At either end of the field were three golden poles with hoops on the end. They reminded Izzy of the little plastic sticks Muggle children blew bubbles through, except that they were fifty feet high.

Too eager to fly again to wait for Wood, Izzy mounted her broomstick and kicked off from the ground. What a feeling - she swooped in and out of the goal posts and then sped up and down the field. The Nimbus Two Thousand turned wherever she wanted at her lightest touch.

"Hey, Black, come down!'

Oliver Wood had arrived. fie was carrying a large wooden crate under his arm. Izzy landed next to her.

"Very nice," said Wood, his eyes glinting. "I see what McGonagall meant... you really are a natural. I'm just going to teach you the rules this evening, then you'll be joining team practice three times a week."

He opened the crate. Inside were four different-sized balls.

"Right," said Wood. "Now, Quidditch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players on each side. Three of them are called Chasers."

"Three Chasers," Izzy repeated, as Wood took out a bright red ball about the size of a soccer ball.

"This ball's called the Quaffle," said Wood. "The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Follow me?"

"The Chasers throw the Quaffle and put it through the hoops to score," Izzy recited. "So - that's sort of like basketball on broomsticks with six hoops, isn't it?"

"What's basketball?" said Wood curiously. "Never mind," said Izzy quickly.

"Now, there's another player on each side who's called the Keeper -I'm Keeper for Gryffindor. I have to fly around our hoops and stop the other team from scoring."

"Three Chasers, one Keeper," said Izzy, who was determined to remember it all. "And they play with the Quaffle. Okay, got that. So what are they for?" She pointed at the three balls left inside the box.

"I'll show you now," said Wood. "Take this."

He handed Izzy a small club, a bit like a short baseball bat.

"I'm going to show you what the Bludgers do," Wood said. "These two are the Bludgers."

He showed Izzy two identical balls, jet black and slightly smaller than the red Quaffle. Izzy noticed that they seemed to be straining to escape the straps holding them inside the box.

"Stand back," Wood warned Izzy. He bent down and freed one of the Bludgers.

At once, the black ball rose high in the air and then pelted straight at Izzy's face. Izzy swung at it with the bat to stop it from breaking his nose, and sent it zigzagging away into the air - it zoomed around their heads and then shot at Wood, who dived on top of it and managed to pin it to the ground.

"See?" Wood panted, forcing the struggling Bludger back into the crate and strapping it down safely. "The Bludgers rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have two Beaters on each team - the Weasley twins are ours - it's their job to protect their side from the Bludgers and try and knock them toward the other team. So - think you've got all that?"

"Three Chasers try and score with the Quaffle; the Keeper guards the goal posts; the Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team," Izzy reeled off.

"Very good," said Wood.

"Er - have the Bludgers ever killed anyone?" Izzy asked, hoping she sounded offhand.

"Never at Hogwarts. We've had a couple of broken jaws but nothing worse than that. Now, the last member of the team is the Seeker. That's you. And you don't have to worry about the Quaffle or the Bludgers unless they crack my head open."

"Don't worry, the Weasleys are more than a match for the Bludgers - I mean, they're like a pair of human Bludgers themselves."

Wood reached into the crate and took out the fourth and last ball. Compared with the Quaffle and the Bludgers, it was tiny, about the size of a large walnut. It was bright gold and had little fluttering silver wings.

"This," said Wood, "is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of the lot. It's very hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seeker's job to catch it. You've got to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers, and Quaffle to get it before the other team's Seeker, because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins her team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win. That's why Seekers get fouled so much. A game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught, so it can go on for ages - I think the record is three months, they had to keep bringing on substitutes so the players could get some sleep. Well, that's it - any questions?"

Izzy shook her head. She understood what she had to do all right, it was doing it that was going to be the problem.

"We won't practice with the Snitch yet," said Wood, carefully shutting it back inside the crate, "it's too dark, we might lose it. Let's try you out with a few of these."

He pulled a bag of ordinary golf balls out of his pocket and a few minutes later, he and Izzy were up in the air, Wood throwing the golf balls as hard as he could in every direction for Izzy to catch.

Izzy didn't miss a single one, and Wood was delighted. After half an hour, night had really fallen and they couldn't carry on.

"That Quidditch cup'll have our name on it this year," said Wood happily as they trudged back up to the castle. "I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better than Charlie Weasley, and he could have played for England if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons."

Perhaps it was because she was now so busy, what with Quidditch practice three evenings a week on top of all her homework, but Izzy could hardly believe it when she realized that she'd already been at Hogwarts two months. The castle felt more like home than Privet Drive ever had. Her lessons, too, were becoming more and more interesting now that they had mastered the basics.

On Halloween morning they woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom. Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. Izzy's partner was Neville as Harry's partner was Seamus Finnigan. Ron, however, was to be working with Hermione Granger. It was hard to tell whether Ron or Hermione was angrier about this. She hadn't spoken to either of them since the day Izzy's broomstick had arrived.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too - never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

Izzy found working with Neville more easier than what her friends were facing.

Harry and Seamus swished and flicked, but the feather they were supposed to be sending skyward just lay on the desktop. Seamus got so impatient that he prodded it with his wand and set fire to it - Harry had to put it out with his hat.

Ron, at the next table, wasn't having much more luck.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.

"You're saying it wrong," Izzy heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.

Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

"Wingardium Leviosa" Izzy said and her feather flew up like Hermione's.

"Wonderful Miss Black." Professor clapped again.

Ron was in a very bad mood by the end of the class. "It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Harry and Izzy as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly. "

Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione. Izzy caught a glimpse of her face - and was startled to see that she was in tears.

"I think she heard you." said Izzy.

"So?" said Ron, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. "She must've noticed she's got no friends."

"That was mean Ron." Izzy told him.

Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon. On their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Harry, Izzy and Ron overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be left alone. Izzy glared at Ron, who looked still more awkward at this, but a moment later they had entered the Great Hall, where the Halloween decorations put Hermione out of their minds.

A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.

Izzy was just helping herself to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know."

He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.

"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Percy was in his element.

"Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!"

"How could a troll get in?" Harry asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid," said Ron. "Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke."

They passed different groups of people hurrying in different directions. As they jostled their way through a crowd of confused Hufflepuffs, Izzy suddenly grabbed Harry's arm who grabbed Ron's arm.

"I've just thought - Hermione." said Izzy.

"What about her?" asked Ron.

"She doesn't know about the troll." panicked Izzy

Ron bit his lip. "Oh, all right," he snapped. "But Percy'd better not see us."

Ducking down, they joined the Hufflepuffs going the other way, slipped down a deserted side corridor, and hurried off toward the girls' bathroom. They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them.

"Percy!" hissed Ron, pulling Harry and Izzy behind a large stone griffin.

Peering around it, however, they saw not Percy but Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view.

"What's he doing?" Izzy whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"

"Search me." replied Ron

Quietly as possible, they crept along the next corridor after Snape's fading footsteps.

"He's heading for the third floor," Izzy said, but Ron held up his hand.

"Can you smell something?" he asked both of them.

Izzy sniffed and a foul stench reached her nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean.

And then they heard it - a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Ron pointed - at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving toward them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight.

It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.

The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room.

"The keys in the lock," Harry muttered. "We could lock it in."

"Good idea," said Ron nervously.

They edged toward the open door, mouths dry, praying the troll wasn't about to come out of it. With one great leap, Harry managed to grab the key, slam the door, and lock it.

"Yes!" Ron exclaimed.

Flushed with their victory, they started to run back up the passage, but as they reached the corner they heard something that made their hearts stop - a high, petrified scream - and it was coming from the chamber they'd just chained up.

"Oh, no," said Ron, pale as the Bloody Baron.

"It's the girls' bathroom!" Izzy gasped.

"Hermione!" they all said together.

It was the last thing they wanted to do, but what choice did they have? Wheeling around, they sprinted back to the door and turned the key, fumbling in their panic. Izzy pulled the door open and they ran inside.

Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went.

"Confuse it!" Izzy said desperately to Ron, and,seizing a tap, he threw it as hard as he could against the wall.

The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw Harry. It hesitated, then made for him instead, lifting its club as it went.

"Oy, pea-brain!" yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber, and he threw a metal pipe at it. The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout toward Ron instead, giving Harry time to run around it.

"Come on, run, run!" Izzy yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her toward the door, but she couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth open with terror.

The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started toward Ron, who was nearest and had no way to escape.

Izzy then did something that was both very brave and very stupid: She took a great running jump and managed to fasten her arms around the troll's neck from behind. The troll couldn't feel Izzy hanging there, but even a troll will notice if you stick a long bit of wood up its nose, and Izzy's wand had still been in her hand when she'd jumped - it had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils.

Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Izzy clinging on for dear life; any second, the troll was going to rip her off or catch her a terrible blow with the club.

Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright; Harry's pulled out his own wand - not knowing what he was going to do he heard himself cry the first spell that came into his head: "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over - and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble.

Izzy got to her feet. She was shaking and out of breath. Harry was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done and Ron with a piece of rod still in his hand.

It was Hermione who spoke first.

"Is it - dead?"

I don't think so," said Izzy, "I think it's just been knocked out."

She bent down and pulled her wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy gray glue.

"Urgh - troll boogers."

She wiped it on the troll's trousers.

A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the four of them look up. They hadn't realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart.

Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron, Harry, and Izzy. Izzy had never seen her look so angry. Her lips were white. Hopes of winning fifty points for Gryffindor faded quickly from Izzy's mind.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. Izzy looked at Harry, who was still standing with his wand in the air. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

Snape gave Izzy a swift, piercing look. Izzy looked at the floor. She wished Harry would put his wand down.

Then a small voice came out of the shadows.

"Please, Professor McGonagall - they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last.

"I went looking for the troll because I - I thought I could deal with it on my own - you know, because I've read all about them."

Harry dropped his wand. Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher? "If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Izzy stuck her wand up its nose and Harry knocked it out with its own club while Ron tried to distract it. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."

Izzy, Harry, and Ron tried to look as though this story wasn't new to them.

"Well - in that case..." said Professor McGonagall, staring at the three of them, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"

Hermione hung her head. Izzy was speechless. Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules, and here she was, pretending she had, to get them out of trouble. It was as if Snape had started handing out sweets.

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," said Professor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."

Hermione left.

Professor McGonagall turned to Harry, Izzy, and Ron.

"Well, Black and Potter, somehow I'm not surprised to see you both here. I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."

They hurried out of the chamber and didn't speak at all until they had climbed two floors up. It was a relief to be away from the smell of the troll, quite apart from anything else.

"We should have gotten more than fifteen points," Ron grumbled.

"Ten, you mean, once she's taken off Hermione's." said Harry.

"Good of her to get us out of trouble like that," Ron admitted. "Mind you, we did save her."

"She might not have needed saving if we hadn't locked the thing in with her," Izzy reminded him.

They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Pig snout," they said and entered.

The common room was packed and noisy. Everyone was eating the food that had been sent up. Hermione, however, stood alone by the door, waiting for them. There was a very embarrassed pause. Then, none of them looking at each other, they all said "Thanks," and hurried off to get plates.

But from that moment on, Hermione Granger became their friend. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them.

* * *

Sorry it took long. Kind of got a little busy. Hope you like it. Reviews please!


	6. The Heart's Desire

**Chapter 6 **

**The Heart's Desire**

As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy gray and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaver skin boots.

The Quidditch season had begun. On Saturday, Izzy would be playing in her first match after weeks of training: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. If Gryffindor won, they would move up into second place in the house championship.

Hardly anyone had seen Izzy play because Wood had decided that, as their secret weapon, Izzy should be kept, well, secret. But the news that she was playing Seeker had leaked out somehow, and Izzy didn't know which was worse - people telling her she'd be brilliant or people telling her they'd be running around underneath her holding a mattress.

It was really lucky that Izzy now had Hermione as a friend. She didn't know how she'd have gotten through all her homework without her, what with all the last-minute Quidditch practice Wood was making them do. She had also tent her Quidditch Through the Ages, which turned out to be a very interesting read.

Izzy learned that there were seven hundred ways of committing a Quidditch foul and that all of them had happened during a World Cup match in 1473; that Seekers were usually the smallest and fastest players, and that most serious Quidditch accidents seemed to happen to them; that although people rarely died playing Quidditch, referees had been known to vanish and turn up months later in the Sahara Desert.

Hermione had become a bit more relaxed about breaking rules since Izzy, Harry, and Ron had saved her from the mountain troll, and she was much nicer for it. The day before Izzy's first Quidditch match the three of them were out in the freezing courtyard during break, and she had conjured them up a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jam jar. They were standing with their backs to it, getting warm, when Snape crossed the yard. Izzy noticed at once that Snape was limping. Izzy, Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved closer together to block the fire from view; they were sure it wouldn't be allowed. Unfortunately, something about their guilty faces caught Snape's eye. He limped over. He hadn't seen the fire, but he seemed to be looking for a reason to tell them off anyway.

"What's that you've got there, Black?"

It was Quidditch Through the Ages. Izzy showed him.

"Library books are not to be taken outside the school," said Snape. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."

"He's just made that rule up," Izzy muttered angrily as Snape limped away. "Wonder what's wrong with his leg?"

"Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," said Harry bitterly.

The Gryffindor common room was very noisy that evening. Izzy, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat together next to a window. Hermione was checking Harry and Ron's Charms homework for them. She would never let them copy ("How will you learn?"), while Izzy had already finished and was letting Harry see her answers when Hermione wasn't looking.

Izzy felt restless. She wanted Quidditch Through the Ages back, to take her mind off her nerves about tomorrow. Why should she be afraid of Snape? Getting up, she told Harry, Ron and Hermione she was going to ask Snape if she could have it.

"Better you than me," they said together, but Izzy had an idea that Snape wouldn't refuse if there were other teachers listening.

She made her way down to the staff room and knocked. There was no answer. She knocked again. Nothing.

Perhaps Snape had left the book in there? It was worth a try. She pushed the door ajar and peered inside - and a horrible scene met her eyes.

Snape and Filch were inside, alone. Snape was holding his robes above his knees. One of his legs was bloody and mangled. Filch was handing Snape bandages.

"Blasted thing*," Snape was saying. "How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?"

Izzy tried to shut the door quietly, but -

"BLACK!"

Snape's face was twisted with fury as he dropped his robes quickly to hide his leg. Izzy gulped.

"I just wondered if I could have my book back."

"GET OUT! OUT!"

Izzy left, before Snape could take any more points from Gryffindor. She sprinted back upstairs.

"Did you get it?" Harry asked as Izzy joined them. "What's the matter?"

In a low whisper, Izzy told them what she'd seen.

"You know what this means?" she finished breathlessly. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! That's where he was going when we saw him - he's after whatever it's guarding! And I'd bet my broomstick he let that troll in, to make a diversion!"

Hermione's eyes were wide.

"No - he wouldn't, she said. "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."

"Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something," snapped Ron. "I'm with Izzy. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?"

Izzy went to bed with her head buzzing with the same question. Lavender was muttering loudly, but Izzy couldn't sleep. She tried to empty her mind - she needed to sleep, she had to, she had her first Quidditch match in a few hours - but the expression on Snape's face when Izzy had seen his leg wasn't easy to forget.

The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match, making Izzy feel sick.

"You've got to eat some breakfast." said Harry.

"I don't want anything." Izzy denied.

"Just a bit of toast," wheedled Hermione.

"I'm not hungry." Izzy told them.

Izzy felt terrible. In an hour's time she'd be walking onto the field.

"Izzy, you need your strength," said Seamus Finnigan. "Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team."

"Thanks, Seamus," said Izzy, watching Seamus pile ketchup on his sausages making her feel nauseous.

By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione joined Neville, Seamus, and Dean the West Ham fan up in the top row. As a surprise for Izzy, they had painted a large banner on one of the sheets Scabbers had ruined. It said Black for President, and Dean, who was good at drawing, had done a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Then Hermione had performed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colors.

Meanwhile, in the locker room, Izzy and the rest of the team were changing into their scarlet Quidditch robes (Slytherin would be playing in green).

Wood cleared his throat for silence.

"Okay, men," he said.

"And women," said Chaser Angelina Johnson.

"And women," Wood agreed. "This is it."

"The big one," said Fred Weasley.

"The one we've all been waiting for," said George.

"We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred told Izzy, "we were on the team last year."

"Shut up, you two," said Wood. "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it."

He glared at them all as if to say, "Or else."

"Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you."

Izzy followed Fred and George out of the locker room and, hoping her knees weren't going to give way, walked onto the field to loud cheers.

Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, once they were all gathered around her. Izzy noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, a sixth year. Izzy thought Flint looked as if he had some troll blood in him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the fluttering banner high above, flashing Black for President over the crowd. Her heart skipped. She felt braver.

"Mount your brooms, please."

Izzy clambered onto her Nimbus Two Thousand.

Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle.

Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off. "And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor - what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too -"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve - back to Johnson and - no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes - Flint flying like an eagle up there - he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle - that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and - OUCH - that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger - Quaffle taken by the Slytherins - that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger - sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which - nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes - she's really flying - dodges a speeding Bludger - the goal posts are ahead - come on, now, Angelina - Keeper Bletchley dives - misses - GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.

"Budge up there, move along."

"Hagrid!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them.

"Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"

"Nope," said Ron. "Izz hasn't had much to do yet."

"Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Izzy.

Way up above them, Izzy was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. This was part of her and Wood's game plan.

"Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch," Wood had said. "We don't want you attacked before you have to be."

When Angelina had scored, Izzy had done a couple of loop-the-loops to let off her feelings. Now she was back to staring around for the Snitch. Once she caught sight of a flash of gold, but it was just a reflection from one of the Weasleys' wristwatches, and once a Bludger decided to come pelting her way, more like a cannonball than anything, but Izzy dodged it and Fred Weasley came chasing after it.

"All right there, Izzy?" he had time to yell, as he beat the Bludger furiously toward Marcus Flint.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the - wait a moment - was that the Snitch?"

A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear.

Izzy saw it. In a great rush of excitement she dived downward after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch -all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch.

Izzy was faster than Higgs - she could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead - - she put on an extra spurt of speed -

WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below - Marcus Flint had blocked Izzy on purpose, and Izzy's broom spun off course, Izzy holding on for dear life.

"Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors.

Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again.

Down in the stands, Dean Thomas was yelling, "Send him off, ref! Red card!"

"What are you talking about, Dean?" said Ron.

"Red card!" said Dean furiously. "In soccer you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!"

"But this isn't soccer, Dean," Ron reminded him.

Hagrid, however, was on Dean's side.

"They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Izzy outta the air."

Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides.

"So - after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul

'Jordan, I'm warning you -"

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

It was as Izzy dodged another Bludger, which went spinning dangerously past her head, that it happened. Her broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. For a split second, she thought she was going to fall. She gripped the broom tightly with both her hands and knees. She'd never felt anything like that.

It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck her off. But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off. Izzy tried to turn back toward the Gryffindor goal- posts - she had half a mind to ask Wood to call timeout - and then she realized that her broom was completely out of her control. She couldn't turn it. She couldn't direct it at all. It was zig zagging through the air, and every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated her.

Lee was still commentating.

"Slytherin in possession - Flint with the Quaffle - passes Spinnet - passes Bell - hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose - only joking, Professor - Slytherins score - A no...

The Slytherins were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that Izzy's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying- her slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.

"Dunno what Izzy thinks she's doing," Hagrid mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. "If I didn' know better, I'd say she'd lost control of her broom... but she can't have..."

Suddenly, people were pointing up at Izzy all over the stands. Her broom had started to roll over and over, with her only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Izzy's broom had given a wild jerk and Izzy swung off it. She was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked her?" Seamus whispered.

"Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic - no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."

At these words, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, but instead of looking up at Izzy, she started looking frantically at the crowd.

"What are you doing?" moaned Harry, gray-faced.

"I knew it," Hermione gasped, "Snape - look."

Harry grabbed the binoculars. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Izzy and was muttering nonstop under his breath.

"He's doing something - jinxing the broom," said Hermione.

"What should we do?" asked Ron.

"Leave it to me." said Hermione.

Before Ron could say another word, Hermione had disappeared. Harry turned the binoculars back on Izzy. Her broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for her to hang on much longer. The whole crowd was on its feet, watching, terrified, as the Weasleys flew up to try and pull Izzy safely onto one of their brooms, but it was no good - every time they got near her, the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and circled beneath her, obviously hoping to catch him if she fell. Marcus Flint seized the Quaffle and scored five times without anyone noticing.

"Come on, Hermione," Harry muttered desperately.

Hermione had fought her way across to the stand where Snape stood, and was now racing along the row behind him; she didn't even stop to say sorry as she knocked Professor Quirrell headfirst into the row in front. Reaching Snape, she crouched down, pulled out her wand, and whispered a few, well- chosen words. Bright blue flames shot from her wand onto the hem of Snape's robes.

It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realize that he was on fire. A sudden yelp told her she had done her job. Scooping the fire off him into a little jar in her pocket, she scrambled back along the row - Snape would never know what had happened.

It was enough. Up in the air, Izzy was suddenly able to clamber back on to her broom.

"Neville, you can look!" Ron said. Neville had been sobbing into Hagrid's jacket for the last five minutes.

Izzy was speeding toward the ground when the crowd saw her clap her hand to her mouth as though she was about to be sick - she hit the field on all fours - coughed - and something gold fell into her hand.

"I've got the Snitch!" she shouted, waving it above her head, and the game ended in complete confusion.

"She didn't catch it, she nearly swallowed it," Flint was still howling twenty minutes later, but it made no difference - Izzy hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the results - Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty. Izzy heard none of this, though. She was being made a cup of strong tea back in Hagrid's hut, with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"It was Snape," Ron was explaining, "Hermione, Harry, and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

Izzy, Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another, wondering what to tell him. Izzy decided on the truth.

"I found out something about him," she told Hagrid. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

Hagrid dropped the teapot.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" he said.

"Fluffy?" asked Ron.

"Yeah - he's mine - bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year - I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the

"Yes?" said Harry eagerly.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to steal it." protested Izzy.

"Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why did he just try and kill Izzy?" cried Hermione.

The afternoon's events certainly seemed to have changed her mind about Snape.

"I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!" exclaimed.

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don' know why Izzy's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all four of yeh - yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel -"

"Aha!" said Izzy, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"

Hagrid looked furious with himself.

Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban. The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again.

No one could wait for the holidays to start. While the Gryffindor common room and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the drafty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms. Worst of all were Professor Snape's classes down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons.

"I do feel so sorry," said Draco Malfoy, one Potions class, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."

He was looking over at Izzy as he spoke. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled. Izzy, who was measuring out powdered spine of lionfish, ignored them. Malfoy had been even more unpleasant than usual since the Quidditch match. Disgusted that the Slytherins had lost, he had tried to get everyone laughing at how a wide-mouthed tree frog would be replacing Izzy as Seeker next. Then he'd realized that nobody found this funny, because they were all so impressed at the way Izzy had managed to stay on her bucking broomstick. So Malfoy, jealous and angry, had gone back to taunting Izzy about having no proper family.

It was true that Izzy wasn't going back to Magnolia Crescent for Christmas. Professor McGonagall had come around the week before, making a list of students who would be staying for the holidays, and Izzy had signed up at once with Harry right behind her. She didn't feel sorry for herself at all; this would probably be the best Christmas she'd ever had. Ron and his brothers were staying, too, because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to Romania to visit Charlie.

When they left the dungeons at the end of Potions, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them that Hagrid was behind it.

"Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Ron asked, sticking his head through the branches.

"Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron."

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" came Malfoys cold drawl from behind them. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose - that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to."

Ron dived at Malfoy just as Snape came up the stairs.

"WEASLEY!"

Ron let go of the front of Malfoy's robes.

"He was provoked, Professor Snape," said Hagrid, sticking his huge hairy face out from behind the tree. "Malfoy was insultin' his family."

"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," said Snape silkily. "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you."

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle pushed roughly past the tree, scattering needles everywhere and smirking.

"I'll get him," said Ron, grinding his teeth at Malfoy's back, "one of these days, I'll get him -"

"I hate them both," said Izzy, "Malfoy and Snape."

"Me too" agreed Harry.

"Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas," said Hagrid. "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat."

So the four of them followed Hagrid and his tree off to -the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with the Christmas decorations.

"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree - put it in the far corner, would you?"

The hall looked spectacular. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles.

"How many days you got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked.

"Just one," said Hermione. "And that reminds me -Izzy, Harry, Ron, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library."

"Oh yeah, you're right," said Ron, tearing his eyes away from Professor Flitwick, who had golden bubbles blossoming out of his wand and was trailing them over the branches of the new tree.

"The library?" said Hagrid, following them out of the hall. "Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?"

"Oh, we're not working," Harry told him brightly. "Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is."

"You what?" Hagrid looked shocked. "Listen here - I've told yeh - drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'."

"We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all," said Hermione.

"Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble?" Izzy added. "We must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere - just give us a hint - I know I've read his name somewhere."

"I'm sayin' nothin, said Hagrid flatly.

"Just have to find out for ourselves, then," said Ron, and they left Hagrid looking disgruntled and hurried off to the library.

They had indeed been searching books for Flamel's name ever since Hagrid had let it slip, because how else were they going to find out what Snape was trying to steal? The trouble was, it was very hard to know where to begin, not knowing what Flamel might have done to get himself into a book. He wasn't in Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century, or Notable Magical Names of Our Time; he was missing, too, from Important Modern Magical Discoveries, and A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry. And then, of course, there was the sheer size of the library; tens of thousands of books; thousands of shelves; hundreds of narrow rows.

Hermione took out a list of subjects and titles she had decided to search while Ron and Harry strode off down a row of books and started pulling them off the shelves at random. Izzy wandered over to the Restricted Section. She had been wondering for a while if Flamel wasn't somewhere in there. Unfortunately, you needed a specially signed note from one of the teachers to look in any of the restricted books, and she knew she'd never get one. These were the books containing powerful Dark Magic never taught at Hogwarts, and only read by older students studying advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"What are you looking for, girl?"

"Nothing," said Izzy.

Madam Pince the librarian brandished a feather duster at her.

"You'd better get out, then. Go on - out!"

Wishing she'd been a bit quicker at thinking up some story, Izzy left the library. She, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had already agreed they'd better not ask Madam Pince where they could find Flamel. They were sure she'd be able to tell them, but they couldn't risk Snape hearing what they were up to.

Izzy waited outside in the corridor to see if the other three had found anything, but she wasn't very hopeful. They had been looking for two weeks, but as they only had odd moments between lessons it wasn't surprising they'd found nothing. What they really needed was a nice long search without Madam Pince breathing down their necks.

Five minutes later, Harry, Ron and Hermione joined her, shaking their heads. They went off to lunch.

"You will keep looking while I'm away, won't you?" said Hermione. "And send me an owl if you find anything."

"And you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is," said Ron. "It'd be safe to ask them."

"Very safe, as they're both dentists," said Hermione.

Once the holidays had started, Ron, Izzy and Harry were having too good a time to think much about Flamel. They had the dormitory to themselves and the common room was far emptier than usual, so they were able to get the good armchairs by the fire. They sat by the hour eating anything they could spare on a toasting fork - bread, English muffins, marshmallows - and plotting ways of getting Malfoy expelled, which were fun to talk about even if they wouldn't work.

Ron also started teaching Harry wizard chess only after Izzy said that she doesn't have the patience for those type of games. This was exactly like Muggle chess except that the figures were alive, which made it a lot like directing troops in battle. Ron's set was very old and battered. Like everything else he owned, it had once belonged to someone else in his family - in this case, his grandfather. However, old chessmen weren't a drawback at all. Ron knew them so well he never had trouble getting them to do what he wanted.

Harry played with chessmen Seamus Finnigan had lent him, and they didn't trust him at all. He wasn't a very good player yet and they kept shouting different bits of advice at him, which was confusing. "Don't send me there, can't you see his knight? Send him, we can afford to lose him." On Christmas Eve, Izzy went to bed looking forward to the next day for the food and the fun, but not expecting any presents at all. When she woke early in the morning, however, the first thing she saw was a small pile of packages at the foot of her bed. Izzy put on her bathrobe, grabbed all her presents as best as she could and ran over to the boy's dormitory and saw Harry getting out of bed.

"Merry Christmas," said Ron sleepily as Izzy scrambled into the room, throwing her presents near Harry as he got up and hastily put on his robe.

"Merry Christmas you two" Izzy said, for the first time meaning it.

"You, too," said Harry. "Will you look at this? I've got some presents!"

"Me too!" Izzy exclaimed.

"What did you expect, turnips?" said Ron, turning to his own pile, which was a lot bigger than Harry's and Izzy's

Izzy picked up the top parcel. It was wrapped in thick brown paper and scrawled across it was _To Izzy, from Hagrid._ Inside was a roughly cut wooden flute. Hagrid had obviously whittled it himself. Izzy blew it - it sounded a bit like an loved it.

A second, very small parcel contained a note.

_We received your message and enclose your Christmas present. From Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler._ Taped to the note was a one pound note piece.

"That's generous," said Izzy.

Ron was fascinated by the fifty pence Harry had and the one pound note Izzy had.

"Weird!" he said, "This is money?"

"You can keep it," said Izzy, laughing at how pleased Ron was. "Hagrid and my foster parents- so who sent these?"

"I think I know who those one's from," said Ron, turning a bit pink and pointing at a very lumpy parcel in both Harry's and Izzy's pile. "My mom. I told her you didn't expect any presents and - oh, no," he groaned, "she's made you two a Weasley sweater."

Izzy had torn open the parcel to find a thick, hand-knitted sweater in grey that matched her eyes and a large box of homemade fudge. Izzy saw Harry's sweater was emerald green, like his eyes and he had homemade fudge as well.

"Every year she makes us a sweater," said Ron, unwrapping his own, "and mine's always maroon."

"That's really nice of her," said Izzy, trying the fudge, which had nuts and was very tasty.

"It is" Harry agreed, trying out his fudge too.

Her next present also contained candy - a large box of Licorice Wands from Hermione while Harry got Chocolate Frogs.

This only left one parcel for Izzy. She picked it up and felt it. It was very light. She unwrapped it. Something fluid and silvery gray went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds. Ron gasped.

"I've heard of those," he said in a hushed voice, dropping the box of Every Flavor Beans he'd gotten from Hermione. "If that's what I think it is - they're really rare, and really valuable."

"What is it?" Harry asked, curious.

Izzy picked the shining, silvery cloth off the floor. It was strange to the touch, like water woven into material.

"It's an invisibility cloak," said Ron, a look of awe on his face. "I'm sure it is - try it on."

Izzy threw the cloak around her shoulders and Ron gave a yell while Harry gasped.

"It is! Look down!" exclaimed Harry.

Izzy looked down at her feet, but they were gone. She dashed to the mirror. Sure enough, her reflection looked back at her, just her head suspended in midair, her body completely invisible. She pulled the cloak over her head and her reflection vanished completely.

"There's a note!" said Harry suddenly. "A note fell out of it!"

Izzy pulled off the cloak and seized the letter. Written in narrow, loopy writing she had never seen before were the following words:

_Harry's father left this in my possession before he died. He wanted you too have it, since Harry would get something else. It is time it was given to you. Use it well._

_A Very Merry Christmas to you._

There was no signature. Izzy stared at the note. Ron and Harry were admiring the cloak.

"I'd give anything for one of these," he said. "Anything. What's the matter?"

"Nothing," said Izzy. She felt very strange. Who had sent the cloak? Why would Harry's dad give her something instead of his own son? Izzy decided not to tell Harry the cloak was his father's and that he had wanted to give it to her.

Before she could say or think anything else, the dormitory door was flung open and Fred and George Weasley bounded in. Izzy stuffed the cloak quickly out of sight. She didn't feel like sharing it with anyone else yet.

"Merry Christmas!" they both said.

"Hey, look - Harry and Izzy got a Weasley sweater, too!"

Fred and George were wearing blue sweaters, one with a large yellow F on it, the other a G.

"Theirs is better than ours, though," said Fred, holding up Harry's and Izzy's sweater. "She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family."

"Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron?" George demanded. "Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm."

"I hate maroon," Ron moaned halfheartedly as he pulled it over his head.

"You haven't got a letter on yours," George observed. "I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid - we know we're called Gred and Forge."

"What's all this noise.

Percy Weasley stuck his head through the door, looking disapproving. He had clearly gotten halfway through unwrapping his presents as he, too, carried a lumpy sweater over his arm, which Fred seized.

"P for Prefect! Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Harry and Izzy got one."

"I - don't - want said Percy thickly, as the twins forced the sweater over his head, knocking his glasses askew.

"And you're not sitting with the prefects today, either," said George. "Christmas is a time for family."

They frog-marched Percy from the room, his arms pinned to his side by his sweater.

Izzy had never in all her life had such a Christmas dinner. A hundred fat, roast turkeys; mountains of roast and boiled potatoes; platters of chipolatas; tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce - and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table. These fantastic party favors were nothing like the feeble Muggle ones the Wheelers usually bought, with their little plastic toys and their flimsy paper hats inside. Izzy pulled a wizard cracker with Fred and it didn't just bang, it went off with a blast like a cannon and engulfed them all in a cloud of blue smoke, while from the inside exploded a rear admiral's hat and several live, white mice. Up at the High Table, Dumbledore had swapped his pointed wizard's hat for a flowered bonnet, and was chuckling merrily at a joke Professor Flitwick had just read him.

Flaming Christmas puddings followed the turkey. Percy nearly broke his teeth on a silver sickle embedded in his slice. Izzy watched Hagrid getting redder and redder in the face as he called for more wine, finally kissing Professor McGonagall on the cheek, who, to Izzy's amazement, giggled and blushed, her top hat lopsided.

When Izzy finally left the table, she was laden down with a stack of things out of the crackers, including a pack of non explodable, luminous balloons, a Grow-Your-Own-Warts kit, and her own new wizard chess set, (which she gave to Ron). The white mice had disappeared and Izzy had a nasty feeling they were going to end up as Mrs. Norris's Christmas dinner.

Izzy, Harry and the Weasleys spent a happy afternoon having a furious snowball fight on the grounds. Then, cold, wet, and gasping for breath, they returned to the fire in the Gryffindor common room, where Ron broke in his new chess set by winning spectacularly to Harry. She suspected Harry wouldn't have lost so badly if Percy hadn't tried to help him so much.

After a meal of turkey sandwiches, crumpets, trifle, and Christmas cake, everyone felt too full and sleepy to do much before bed except sit and watch Percy chase Fred and George all over Gryffindor tower because they'd stolen his prefect badge.

It had been Izzy's best Christmas day ever. Yet something had been nagging at the back of hwe mind all day. Not until she climbed into bed was she free to think about it: the invisibility cloak and whoever had sent it.

Her roommates, all being gone, Izzy easily leaned over the side of her own bed and pulled the cloak out from under it.

Harry's father's... this had been his father's. She let the material flow over her hands, smoother than silk, light as air. _Use it well,_ the note had said.

She had to try it, now. She slipped out of bed and wrapped the cloak around herself. Looking down at her legs, she saw only moonlight and shadows. It was a very funny feeling.

_Use it well._

Suddenly, Izzy felt wide-awake. The whole of Hogwarts was open to her in this cloak. Excitement flooded through her as she stood there in the dark and silence. She could go anywhere in this, anywhere, and Filch would never know.

Should Izzy wake Harry and Ron up? Something held her back, she felt that this time - the first time - she wanted to use it alone.

She crept out of the dormitory, down the stairs, across the common room, and climbed through the portrait hole.

"Who's there?" squawked the Fat Lady. Izzy said nothing. She walked quickly down the corridor.

Where should she go? She stopped, her heart racing, and thought. And then it came to her. The Restricted Section in the library. She'd be able to read as long as she liked, as long as it took to find out who Flamel was. She set off, drawing the invisibility cloak tight around her as she walked.

The library was pitch-black and very eerie. Izzy lit a lamp to see her way along the rows of books. The lamp looked as if it was floating along in midair, and even though Izzy could feel her arm supporting it, the sight gave her the creeps.

The Restricted Section was right at the back of the library. Step ping carefully over the rope that separated these books from the rest of the library, she held up her lamp to read the titles.

They didn't tell her much. Their peeling, faded gold letters spelled words in languages Izzy couldn't understand. Some had no title at all. One book had a dark stain on it that looked horribly like blood. The hairs on the back of Izzy's neck prickled. Maybe she was imagining it, maybe not, but she thought a faint whispering was coming from the books, as though they knew someone was there who shouldn't be.

She had to start somewhere. Setting the lamp down carefully on the floor, she looked along the bottom shelf for an interesting looking book. A large black and silver volume caught her eye. He pulled it out with difficulty, because it was very heavy, and, balancing it on her knee, let it fall open.

A piercing, bloodcurdling shriek split the silence - the book was screaming! Izzy snapped it shut, but the shriek went on and on, one high, unbroken, earsplitting note. She stumbled backward and knocked over her lamp, which went out at once. Panicking, she heard footsteps coming down the corridor outside - stuffing the shrieking book back on the shelf, she ran for it. She passed Filch in the doorway; Filch's pale, wild eyes looked straight through her, and Izzy slipped under Filch's outstretched arm and streaked off up the corridor, the book's shrieks still ringing in her ears.

She came to a sudden halt in front of a tall suit of armor. She had been so busy getting away from the library, she hadn't paid attention to where she was going. Perhaps because it was dark, she didn't recognize where she was at all. There was a suit of armor near the kitchens, she knew, but she must be five floors above there.

"You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the library Restricted Section."

Izzy felt the blood drain out of her face. Wherever she was, Filch must know a shortcut, because his soft, greasy voice was getting nearer, and to her horror, it was Snape who replied, "The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them."

Izzy stood rooted to the spot as Filch and Snape came around the corner ahead. They couldn't see her, of course, but it was a narrow corridor and if they came much nearer they'd knock right into her - the cloak didn't stop her from being solid.

She backed away as quietly as she could. A door stood ajar to her left. It was her only hope. She squeezed through it, holding her breath, trying not to move it, and to her relief she managed to get inside the room without their noticing anything. They walked straight past, and Izzy leaned against the wall, breathing deeply, listening to their footsteps dying away. That had been close, very close. It was a few seconds before she noticed anything about the room she had hidden in.

It looked like an unused classroom. The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls, and there was an upturned wastepaper basket - but propped against the wall facing him was something that didn't look as if it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way.

It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. Her panic, fading now that there was no sound of Filch and Snape, Izzy moved nearer to the mirror, wanting to look at herself but see no reflection again. She stepped in front of it.

She had to clap her hands to her mouth to stop herself from screaming. She whirled around. Her heart was pounding far more furiously than when the book had screamed - for she had seen not only herself in the mirror, but three other people standing right behind her.

But the room was empty. Breathing very fast, she turned slowly back to the mirror.

There she was, reflected in it, white and scared-looking, and there, reflected behind her, were at least ten others. Izzy looked over her shoulder - but still, no one was there. Or were they all invisible, too? Was she in fact in a room full of invisible people and this mirror's trick was that it reflected them, invisible or not?

She looked in the mirror again. A woman standing right behind her reflection was smiling at her and waving. She reached out a hand and felt the air behind her. If she was really there, she'd touch her, their reflections were so close together, but she felt only air - she and the others existed only in the mirror.

She was a very pretty woman. She had light brown hair and her eyes - her eyes were just like Harry's Izzy thought, edging a little closer to the glass. Bright green-exactly the same shape, but then she noticed that she was crying; smiling, but crying at the same time. The tall, thin, black-haired man standing next to her put his arm around her. He wore glasses, and his hair was very untidy. It stuck up at the back, just as Harry's did. Izzy realized that this must have been Harry's she looked at the man who was on her other side of her and had his hand on her shoulders.

The man was tall and lean and Izzy gasped on how much she looked like him. The exact same eye color, the face structure and how their lips even looked the same. The hair on both of their heads were dark and messy looking, but hers was longer, passing her elbows, while his was till his shoulders.

Izzy was so close to the mirror now that her nose was nearly touching that of her reflection.

"Dad?" she whispered. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter?"

They just looked at her, smiling. And smiling, Izzy was looking at her dad and the [people who tried to protect her and Harry, for the first time in her life.

They smiled and waved at Izzy and she stared hungrily back at them, her hands pressed flat against the glass as though she was hoping to fall right through it and reach them. She had a powerful kind of ache inside her, half joy, half terrible sadness.

How long she stood there, she didn't know. The reflections did not fade and she looked and looked until a distant noise brought her back to her senses. She couldn't stay here, she had to find her way back to bed. She tore her eyes away from her father's face, whispered, "I'll come back," and hurried from the room.

Izzy had told Ron and Harry the next morning, but decided not to tell them that she had also seen Harry's parents.

"You could have woken me up," said Harry, crossly.

"You can come tonight, I'm going back, I want to show you the mirror." said Izzy

"I'd like to see your dad," Ron said eagerly.

"You can come too. And I want to see all your family, all the Weasleys, you'll be able to show me your other brothers and everyone." Izzy added.

"You can see them any old time," said Ron. "Just come round my house this summer. Anyway, maybe it only shows dead people. Shame about not finding Flamel, though. Have some porridge or something, why aren't you eating anything?"

Izzy couldn't eat. She had seen her dad and Lily and James and would be seeing them again tonigh. She had almost forgotten about Flamel. It didn't seem very important anymore. Who cared what the three headed dog was guarding? What did it matter if Snape stole it, really?

"Are you all right?" said Harry. "You look odd."

What Izzy feared most was that she might not be able to find the mirror room again. With Ron and Harry covered in the cloak, too, they had to walk much more slowly the next night. They tried retracing Izzy's route from the library, wandering around the dark passageways for nearly an hour.

"I'm freezing," said Harry.

"Let's forget it and go back." said Ron.

"No!" Izzy hissed. "I know it's here somewhere."

They passed the ghost of a tall witch gliding in the opposite direction, but saw no one else. just as Ron and Harry started moaning that their feet were dead with cold, Izzy spotted the suit of armor.

"It's here - just here - yes!"

They pushed the door open. Izzy dropped the cloak from around her shoulders and ran to the mirror.

There they were. Her father, Lily and James beamed at the sight of her

"See?" Izzy whispered.

"I can't see anything." said Harry

"Look! Look at them..." Izzy exclaimed.

"I can only see you." said Ron.

"Look in it properly, go on, stand where I am." Izzy said.

Izzy stepped aside, but with Harry in front of the mirror, she couldn't see her family anymore, just Harry in his pajamas.

"I see my mum and dad." Harry said sadly.

"You see your parents?" asked Izzy.

"My mum has dark red hair and I have her eyes. And I look exactly like my dad though. Even my hair." said Harry. Izzy didn't say anything, for she laready knew how they looked.

"Can I look Harry?" asked Ron. And Harry stepped aside and Ron stood in his place. All Izzy saw was Ron is his paisley pajamas.

Ron, though, was staring transfixed at his image.

"Look at me!" he said.

"Can you see all your family standing around you?" asked Harry.

"No - I'm alone - but I'm different - I look older - and I'm head boy!"

"What?" asked Izzy.

"I am - I'm wearing the badge like Bill used to - and I'm holding the house cup and the Quidditch cup - I'm Quidditch captain, too.

Ron tore his eyes away from this splendid sight to look excitedly at Harry and Izzy.

"Do you think this mirror shows the future?"

"How can it? All my family are gone - let me have another look -" Izzy said.

"You had it to yourself all last night, give me a bit more time." Ron complained.

"You're only holding the Quidditch cup, what's interesting about that? I want to see my parents." said Harry.

"Don't push me -"

A sudden noise outside in the corridor put an end to their discussion. They hadn't realized how loudly they had been talking.

"Quick!" said Izzy.

Izzy threw the cloak back over them as the luminous eyes of Mrs. Norris came round the door. Izzy, Ron, and Harry stood quite still, both thinking the same thing - did the cloak work on cats? After what seemed an age, she turned and left.

"This isn't safe - she might have gone for Filch, I bet she heard us. Come on."

And Ron pulled Izzy, Harry out of the room.

The snow still hadn't melted the next morning.

"Why don't we go down and visit Hagrid guys?" asked Ron

"Sure. Why not" answered Harry.

"No... you go..." replied Izzy.

"I know what you're thinking about, Izzy, that mirror. Don't go back tonight."

"Why not?" asked Izzy.

"I dunno, I've just got a bad feeling about it - and anyway, you've had too many close shaves already. Filch, Snape, and Mrs. Norris are wandering around. So what if they can't see you? What if they walk into you? What if you knock something over?"

"You sound like Hermione." said Izzy, hoping to throw him off.

"I'm serious, Izzy, don't go." said Ron.

But Izzy only had one thought in her head, which was to get back in front of the mirror, and Ron wasn't going to stop her.

That third night she found her way more quickly than before. She was walking so fast she knew she was making more noise than was wise, but she didn't meet anyone.

And there were her father and the Potters smiling at her again. Izzy sank down to sit on the floor in front of the mirror. There was nothing to stop her from staying here all night with her father and Harry's parents. Nothing at all.

Except -

"So - back again, Izzy?"

Izzy felt as though her insides had turned to ice. She looked behind her. Sitting on one of the desks by the wall was none other than Albus Dumbledore. Izzy must have walked straight past him, so desperate to get to the mirror she hadn't noticed him.

" - I didn't see you, sir."

"Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you," said Dumbledore, and Izzy was relieved to see that he was smiling.

"So," said Dumbledore, slipping off the desk to sit on the floor with Izzy, "you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

"I didn't know it was called that, Sir."

"But I expect you've realized by now what it does?"

"It - well - it shows me my parents -"

"And it showed your friend Ron himself as head boy and Harry his parents as well as you."

"How did you know -?"

"I don't need a cloak to become invisible," said Dumbledore gently. "Now, can you think what the Mirror of Erised shows us all?"

Izzy shook his head.

"Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?"

Izzy thought. Then she said slowly, "It shows us what we want... whatever we want..."

"Yes and no," said Dumbledore quietly. "It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, who think your father left you, see them standing besides you. Ronald Weasley, who has always been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself standing alone, the best of all of them. And Harry, who has never known a loving family, sees all of them welcoming him. However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible.

"The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Izzy, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?"

Izzy stood up.

"Sir - Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?"

"Obviously, you've just done so," Dumbledore smiled. "You may ask me one more thing, however."

"Why do I see Harry's parents? And not my mom?" Izzy asked.

"I do not know Izzy. It is one of the mysteries of the heart's desire." he answered.

"And Professor- What do you see when you look in the mirror?"

"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks."

Izzy stared.

"One can never have enough socks," said Dumbledore. "Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books."

It was only when she was back in bed that it struck Izzy that Dumbledore might not have been quite truthful. But then, she thought, it had been quite a personal question.

* * *

The Next Chapter Might Take Some Time But This Is A Whole Series Story So Not Discontinuing. Reviews PLEASE. They Mean A Lot, Give Me A Motive To Write More Chapters. Thanks To Those Who Read My Story And Keep Reading It.


	7. The Sorcerer's Stone

**Chapter 7**

**The Sorcerer's Stone **

Dumbledore had convinced Izzy not to go looking for the Mirror of Erised again, and for the rest of the Christmas holidays the invisibility cloak stayed folded at the bottom of her trunk. Izzy wished she could forget what she'd seen in the mirror as easily, but she couldn't. She started having nightmares. Over and over again she dreamed about Harry's parents disappearing in a flash of green light, while a high voice cackled with laughter.

"You see, Dumbledore was right, that mirror could drive you mad," said Ron, when Izzy told him and Harry about these dreams.

Hermione, who came back the day before term started, took a different view of things. She was torn between horror at the idea of Izzy being out of bed, roaming the school three nights in a row ("If Filch had caught you!"), and disappointment that she hadn't at least found out who Nicolas Flamel was.

They had almost given up hope of ever finding Flamel in a library book, even though Izzy was still sure she'd read the name somewhere. Once term had started, they were back to skimming through books for ten minutes during their breaks. Izzy had even less time than the other two, because Quidditch practice had started again.

Wood was working the team harder than ever. Even the endless rain that had replaced the snow couldn't dampen her spirits. The Weasleys complained that Wood was becoming a fanatic, but Izzy was on Wood's side. If they won their next match, against Hufflepuff, they would overtake Slytherin in the house championship for the first time in seven years. Quite apart from wanting to win, Izzy found that she had fewer nightmares when she was tired out after training.

Then, during one particularly wet and muddy practice session, Wood gave the team a bit of bad news. He'd just gotten very angry with the Weasleys, who kept dive-bombing each other and pretending to fall off their brooms.

"Will you stop messing around!" he yelled. "That's exactly the sort of thing that'll lose us the match! Snape's refereeing this time, and he'll be looking for any excuse to knock points off Gryffindor!"

George Weasley really did fall off his broom at these words.

"Snape's refereeing?" he spluttered through a mouthful of mud. "When's he ever refereed a Quidditch match? He's not going to be fair if we might overtake Slytherin."

The rest of the team landed next to George to complain, too.

"It's not my fault," said Wood. "We've just got to make sure we play a clean game, so Snape hasn't got an excuse to pick on us."

Which was all very well, thought Izzy, but she had another reason for not wanting Snape near her while she was playing Quidditch...

The rest of the team hung back to talk to one another as usual at the end of practice, but Izzy headed straight back to the Gryffindor common room, where she found Ron and Hermione playing chess and Harry watching. Chess was the only thing Hermione ever lost at, something Harry, Izzy, and Ron thought was very good for her.

"Don't talk to me for a moment," said Ron when Izzy sat down next to him, "I need to concentrate "

Harry caught sight of Izzy's face though. "What's the matter with you? You look terrible."

Speaking quietly so that no one else would hear, Izzy told the other two about Snape's sudden, sinister desire to be a Quidditch referee.

"Don't play," said Hermione at once.

"Say you're ill," said Ron.

"Pretend to break your leg," Harry suggested.

"Really break your leg," said Ron.

"I can't," said Izzy. "There isn't a reserve Seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can't play at all."

At that moment Neville toppled into the common room. How he had managed to climb through the portrait hole was anyone's guess, because his legs had been stuck together with what they recognized at once as the Leg-Locker Curse. He must have had to bunny hop all the way up to Gryffindor tower.

Everyone fell over laughing except Izz, who leapt up and performed the counter curse. Neville's legs sprang apart and he got to his feet, trembling.

"What happened?" Izz asked him, leading him over to sit with Harry, Hermione,and Ron.

"Malfoy," said Neville shakily. "I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on."

"Go to Professor McGonagall!" Hermione urged Neville. "Report him!"

Neville shook his head.

"I don't want more trouble," he mumbled.

"You've got to stand up to him, Neville!" said Ron. "He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier."

"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that," Neville choked out.

Izzy saw Harry feel up one of his robe and take out a Chocolate Frog that Hermione had given him for Christmas. He gave it to Neville, who looked as though he might cry.

"You're worth twelve of Malfoy," Harry said. "The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin."

Neville's lips twitched in a weak smile as he unwrapped the frog.

"Thanks, Harry... I think I'll go to bed... D'you want the card, you collect them, don't you?"

"Give 'em to Izzy. She's collecting them." answered Harry and Neville handed it to her.

As Neville walked away, Izzy looked at the Famous Wizard card.

"Dumbledore again," she said, "He was the first one I ever-"

She gasped. She stared at the back of the card. Then she looked up at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"I've found him!" she whispered. "I've found Flamel! I told you I'd read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here - listen to this: _'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, _Nicolas Flamel'!"

Hermione jumped to her feet. She hadn't looked so excited since they'd gotten back the marks for their very first piece of homework.

"Stay there!" she said, and she sprinted up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Izzy, Harry, and Ron barely had time to exchange mystified looks before she was dashing back, an enormous old book in her arms.

"I never thought to look in here!" she whispered excitedly. "I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

"Light?" said Ron, but Hermione told him to be quiet until she'd looked something up, and started flicking frantically through the pages, muttering to herself.

At last she found what she was looking for.

"I knew it! I knew it!"

"Are we allowed to speak yet?" said Ron grumpily. Hermione ignored him.

"Nicolas Flamel," she whispered dramatically, "is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!"

This didn't have quite the effect she'd expected.

"The what?" said Izzy, Harry, and Ron.

"Oh, honestly, don't you three read? Look - read that, there."

She pushed the book toward them, and Izzy, Harry, and Ron read:

_The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal._

_There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight)._

"See?" said Hermione, when Harry, Izzy, and Ron had finished. "The dog must be guarding Flamel's Sorcerer's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!"

"A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!" said Izzy. "No wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it."

"And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in that Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry," said Harry. "He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty-five, is he?"

The next morning in Defense Against the Dark Arts, while copying down different ways of treating werewolf bites, Izzy and Harry were still discussing what they'd do with a Sorcerer's Stone if they had one. It wasn't until Ron added that he'd buy his own Quidditch team that Izzy remembered about Snape and the coming match.

"I'm going to play," she told Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "If I don't, all the Slytherins will think I'm just too scared to face Snape. I'll show them... it'll really wipe the smiles off their faces if we win."

"Just as long as we're not wiping you off the field," said Harry.

As the match drew nearer, however, Izzy became more and more nervous, whatever she told Harry, Ron and Hermione. The rest of the team wasn't too calm, either. The idea of overtaking Slytherin in the house championship was wonderful, no one had done it for seven years, but would they be allowed to, with such a biased referee?

Izzy didn't know whether she was imagining it or not, but she seemed to keep running into Snape wherever she went. At times, she even wondered whether Snape was following her, trying to catch her on her own. Potions lessons were turning into a sort of weekly torture, Snape was so horrible to Izzy. Could Snape possibly know they'd found out about the Sorcerer's Stone? Izzy didn't see how he could - yet she sometimes had the horrible feeling that Snape could read minds.

Izzy knew, when they wished her good luck outside the locker rooms the next afternoon, that Harry, Ron and Hermione were wondering whether they'd ever see her alive again. This wasn't what you'd call comforting. Izzy hardly heard a word of Wood's pep talk as she pulled on her Quidditch robes and picked up her Nimbus Two Thousand.

Ron, Harry and Hermione, meanwhile, had found a place in the stands next to Neville, who couldn't understand why they looked so grim and worried, or why they had both brought their wands to the match. Little did Izzy know that Harry, Ron and Hermione had been secretly practicing the Leg-Locker Curse. They'd gotten the idea from Malfoy using it on Neville, and were ready to use it on Snape if he showed any sign of wanting to hurt Izzy.

"Now, don't forget, it's _Locomotor Mortis_," Hermione muttered as Ron and Harry slipped their wand up their sleeves.

"I know," Ron snapped. "Don't nag."

Back in the locker room, Wood had taken Izzy aside.

"Don't want to pressure you, Black, but if we ever need an early capture of the Snitch it's now. Finish the game before Snape can favor Hufflepuff too much."

"The whole school's out there!" said Fred Weasley, peering out of the door. "Even - blimey - Dumbledore's come to watch!"

Izzy's heart did a somersault.

"Dumbledore?" she said, dashing to the door to make sure. Fred was right. There was no mistaking that silver beard.

Izzy could have laughed out loud with relief. She was safe. There was simply no way that Snape would dare to try to hurt her if Dumbledore was watching.

Perhaps that was why Snape was looking so angry as the teams marched onto the field, something that Ron and Harry noticed, too.

"I've never seen Snape look so mean," Ron told Hermione. "Look -they're off- Ouch!"

Someone had poked Ron in the back of the head. It was Malfoy.

"Oh, sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there."

Malfoy grinned broadly at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Wonder how long Black's going to stay on her broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley? Potter?"

Ron and Harry didn't answer; Snape had just awarded Hufflepuff a penalty because George Weasley had hit a Bludger at him. Hermione, who had all her fingers crossed in her lap, was squinting fixedly at Izzy, who was circling the game like a hawk, looking for the Snitch.

"You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" said Malfoy loudly a few minutes later, as Snape awarded Hufflepuff another penalty for no reason at all. "It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Black, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money - you should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains."

Neville went bright red but turned in his seat to face Malfoy.

"I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy," he stammered.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle howled with laughter, but Ron, still not daring to take his eyes from the game, said, "You tell him, Neville."

"Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something."

Ron's nerves were already stretched to the breaking point with anxiety about Izzy.

"I'm warning you, Malfoy - one more word"

"Ron!" said Hermione suddenly, "Harry! Izzy-"

"What? Where?" said the Ron and Harry together.

Izzy had suddenly gone into a spectacular dive, which drew gasps and cheers from the crowd. Hermione stood up, her crossed fingers in her mouth, as Izzy streaked toward the ground like a bullet.

"You're in luck, Weasley, Blacks obviously spotted some money on the ground!" said Malfoy.

Ron snapped. Before Malfoy knew what was happening, Ron was on top of him, wrestling him to the ground. Neville hesitated, then clambered over the back of his seat to help.

"Come on, Izzy!" Hermione and Harry screamed, leaping onto their seats to watch as Izzy sped straight at Snape - they didn't even notice Malfoy and Ron rolling around under their seats, or the scuffles and yelps coming from the whirl of fists that was Neville, Crabbe, and Goyle.

Up in the air, Snape turned on his broomstick just in time to see something scarlet shoot past him, missing him by inches - the next second, Izzy had pulled out of the dive, her arm raised in triumph, the Snitch clasped in her hand.

The stands erupted; it had to be a record, no one could ever remember the Snitch being caught so quickly.

"Ron! Ron! Where are you? The game's over! Izzy's won! We've won! Gryffindor is in the lead!" yelled Harry, dancing up and down on his seat and Hermione hugging Parvati Patil in the row in front in happiness.

Izzy jumped off her broom, a foot from the ground. She couldn't believe it. She'd done it - the game was over; it had barely lasted five minutes. As Gryffindors came spilling onto the field, she saw Snape land nearby, white-faced and tight-lipped - then Izzy felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into Dumbledore's smiling face.

"Well done," said Dumbledore quietly, so that only Izzy could hear. "Nice to see you haven't been brooding about that mirror... been keeping busy... excellent..."

Snape spat bitterly on the ground.

Izzy left the locker room alone some time later, to take her Nimbus Two Thousand back to the broomshed. She couldn't ever remember feeling happier. She'd really done something to be proud of now - no one could say she was just a famous name any more. The evening air had never smelled so sweet. She walked over the damp grass, reliving the last hour in her head, which was a happy blur: Gryffindors running to lift her onto their shoulders; Ron, Harry and Hermione in the distance, jumping up and down, Ron cheering through a heavy nose bleed.

Izzy had reached the shed. She leaned against the wooden door and looked up at Hogwarts, with its windows glowing red in the setting sun. Gryffindor in the lead. She'd done it, she'd shown Snape...

And speaking of Snape...

A hooded figure came swiftly down the front steps of the castle. Clearly not wanting to be seen, it walked as fast as possible toward the forbidden forest. Izzy's victory faded from her mind as she watched. She recognized the figure's prowling walk. Snape, sneaking into the forest while everyone else was at dinner - what was going on?

Izzy jumped back on her Nimbus Two Thousand and took off. Gliding silently over the castle she saw Snape enter the forest at a run. She followed.

The trees were so thick she couldn't see where Snape had gone. She flew in circles, lower and lower, brushing the top branches of trees until she heard voices. She glided toward them and landed noiselessly in a towering beech tree.

She climbed carefully along one of the branches, holding tight to her broomstick, trying to see through the leaves. Below, in a shadowy clearing, stood Snape, but he wasn't alone. Quirrell was there, too. Izzy couldn't make out the look on his face, but he was stuttering worse than ever. Izzy strained to catch what they were saying.

"... d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus..."

"Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," said Snape, his voice icy. "Students aren't supposed to know about the Sorcerer's Stone, after all."

Izzy leaned forward. Quirrell was mumbling something. Snape interrupted him.

"Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"

"B-b-but Severus, I -"

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," said Snape, taking a step toward him.

"I-I don't know what you"

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

An owl hooted loudly, and Izzy nearly fell out of the tree. She steadied himself in time to hear Snape say, "- your little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting."

"B-but I d-d-don't -"

"Very well," Snape cut in. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie."

He threw his cloak over his head and strode out of the clearing. It was almost dark now, but Izzy could see Quirrell, standing quite still as though he was petrified.

"Izzy, where have you been?" Harry asked when he saw her.

"We won! You won! We won!" shouted Ron, thumping Izzy on the back. "And I gave Malfoy a black eye, and Neville tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle single-handed! He's still out cold but Madam Pomfrey says he'll be all right - talk about showing Slytherin! Everyone's waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party, Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens."

"Never mind that now," said Izzy breathlessly. "Let's find an empty room, you wait 'til you hear this..."

She made sure Peeves wasn't inside before shutting the door behind them, then she told them what she'd seen and heard.

"So we were right, it is the Sorcerer's Stone, and Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy - and he said something about Quirrell's 'hocus pocuss- I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell that Snape needs to break through -"

"So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?" said Hermione in alarm.

"It'll be gone by next Tuesday," said Harry.

Quirrell, however, must have been braver than they'd thought. In the weeks that followed he did seem to be getting paler and thinner, but it didn't look as though he'd cracked yet.

Every time they passed the third-floor corridor, Izzy, Harry, Ron, and Hermione would press their ears to the door to check that Fluffy was still growling inside. Snape was sweeping about in his usual bad temper, which surely meant that the Stone was still safe. Whenever Harry and Izzy passed Quirrell these days they gave him an encouraging sort of smile, and Ron had started telling people off for laughing at Quirrell's stutter.

Hermione, however, had more on her mind than the Sorcerer's Stone. She had started drawing up study schedules and color coding all her notes. Izzy, Harry and Ron wouldn't have minded, but she kept nagging them to do the same.

"Hermione, the exams are ages away." complained Harry.

"Ten weeks," Hermione snapped. "That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel."

"But we're not six hundred years old," Ron reminded her. "Anyway, what are you studying for, you already know it."

"What am I studying for? Are you crazy? You realize we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? They're very important, I should have started studying a month ago, I don't know what's gotten into me..."

"Hermione. Quit it! We'll study when we need to." Izzy exclaimed.

Unfortunately, the teachers seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Hermione though. They piled so much homework on them that the Easter holidays weren't nearly as much fun as the Christmas ones. It was hard to relax with Hermione next to you reciting the twelve uses of dragon's blood or practicing wand movements. Moaning and yawning, Izzy, Harry and Ron spent most of their free time in the library with her, trying to get through all their extra work.

"I'll never remember this," Ron burst out one afternoon, throwing down his quill and looking longingly out of the library window. It was the first really fine day they'd had in months. The sky was a clear, forget-me-not blue, and there was a feeling in the air of summer coming.

Izzy, who was looking up "Dittany" in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, didn't look up until she heard Harry say, "Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?"

Hagrid shuffled into view, hiding something behind his back. He looked very out of place in his moleskin overcoat.

"Jus' lookin'," he said, in a shifty voice that got their interest at once. "An' what're you lot up ter?" He looked suddenly suspicious. "Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?"

"Oh, we found out who he is ages ago," said Ron impressively. "And we know what that dog's guarding, it's a Sorcerer's St -"

"Shhhh!" Hagrid looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening. "Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?"

"There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact," said Izzy, "about what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy -"

"SHHHH!" said Hagrid again. "Listen - come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh -"

"See you later, then," said Harry.

Hagrid shuffled off.

"What was he hiding behind his back?" said Hermione thoughtfully.

"Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone?" Izzy asked.

"I'm going to see what section he was in," said Ron, who'd had enough of working. He came back a minute later with a pile of books in his arms and slammed them down on the table.

"Dragons!" he whispered. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these: Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide."

"Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, he told me so the first time I ever met him, " said Harry and izzy nodded, remembering Hagrid mentioning it.

"But it's against our laws," said Ron. "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden - anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania."

"But there aren't wild dragons in Britain?" said Izzy.

"Of course there are," said Ron. "Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. Our kind have to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget."

"So what on earth's Hagrid up to?" said Hermione.

When they knocked on the door of the gamekeeper's hut an hour later, they were surprised to see that all the curtains were closed. Hagrid called "Who is it?" before he let them in, and then shut the door quickly behind them.

It was stifling hot inside. Even though it was such a warm day, there was a blazing fire in the grate. Hagrid made them tea and offered them stoat sandwiches, which they refused.

"So - yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?"

"Yes," said Izzy. There was no point beating around the bush. "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Sorcerer's Stone apart from Fluffy."

Hagrid frowned at her.

"0' course I cant", he said. "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It Was almost stolen outta Gringotts - I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy."

"Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on round here," said Hermione in a warm, flattering voice. Hagrid's beard twitched and they could tell he was smiling. "We only wondered who had done the guarding, really." Hermione went on. "We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you."

Hagrid's chest swelled at these last words. Izzy, Harry and Ron beamed at Hermione.

"Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that... let's see... he borrowed Fluffy from me... then some o' the teachers did enchantments... Professor Sprout - Professor Flitwick - Professor McGonagall -" he ticked them off on his fingers, "Professor Quirrell - an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape."

"Snape?"

"Yeah - yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about ter steal it."

Izzy knew Ron, Harry and Hermione were thinking the same as she was. If Snape had been in on protecting the Stone, it must have been easy to find out how the other teachers had guarded it. He probably knew everything - except, it seemed, Quirrell's spell and how to get past Fluffy.

"You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy. aren't you, Hagrid?" said Izzy anxiously. "And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?"

"Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore," said Hagrid proudly.

"Well, that's something," Izzy muttered to the others. "Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling."

"Can't, Izzy, sorry," said Hagrid. Izzy noticed him glance at the fire. Izzy looked at it, too.

"Hagrid - what's that?" she asked.

But she already knew what it was. In the very heart of the fire, underneath the kettle, was a huge, black egg.

"Ah," said Hagrid, fiddling nervously with his beard, "That's er..."

"Where did you get it, Hagrid?" said Ron, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg. "It must've cost you a fortune."

"Won it," said Hagrid. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."

"But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" said Hermione.

"Well, I've bin doin' some readin' , said Hagrid, pulling a large book from under his pillow. "Got this outta the library - Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit - it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on I em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here - how ter recognize diff'rent eggs - what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them."

He looked very pleased with himself, but Hermione didn't.

"Hagrid, you live in a wooden house," she said.

But Hagrid wasn't listening. He was humming merrily as he stoked the fire.

So now they had something else to worry about: what might happen to Hagrid if anyone found out he was hiding an illegal dragon in his hut.

"Wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life," Ron sighed, as evening after evening they struggled through all the extra homework they were getting. Hermione had now started making study schedules for Harry, Izzy and Ron, too. It was driving them nuts.

Then, one breakfast time, Ophelia brought Izzy another note from Hagrid. He had written only two words:

_It's hatching._

Ron wanted to skip Herbology and go straight down to the hut. Hermione wouldn't hear of it.

"Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?" protested Ron.

"We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing -"

"Shut up!" Izzy whispered.

Malfoy was only a few feet away and he had stopped dead to listen. How much had he heard? Izzy didn't like the look on Malfoy's face at all.

Ron and Hermione argued all the way to Herbology, with Harry and Izzy watching and in the end, Hermione agreed to run down to Hagrid's with the other three during morning break. When the bell sounded from the castle at the end of their lesson, the four of them dropped their trowels at once and hurried through the grounds to the edge of the forest. Hagrid greeted them, looking flushed and excited.

"It's nearly out." He ushered them inside.

The egg was lying on the table. There were deep cracks in it. Something was moving inside; a funny clicking noise was coming from it.

They all drew their chairs up to the table and watched with bated breath.

All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table. It wasn't exactly pretty; Izzy thought it looked like a crumpled, black umbrella. Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet body, it had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes.

It sneezed. A couple of sparks flew out of its snout.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid murmured. He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs.

"Bless him, look, he knows his mommy!" said Hagrid.

"Hagrid," said Hermione, "how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?"

Hagrid was about to answer when the color suddenly drained from his face - he leapt to his feet and ran to the window.

"What's the matter?" asked Harry.

"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains - it's a kid - he's runnin' back up ter the school."

Izzy bolted to the door and looked out. Even at a distance there was no mistaking him.

Malfoy had seen the dragon.

Something about the smile lurking on Malfoy's face during the next week made Harry, Izzy, Ron, and Hermione very nervous. They spent most of their free time in Hagrid's darkened hut, trying to reason with him.

"Just let him go," Harry urged. "Set him free."

"I can't," said Hagrid. "He's too little. He'd die."

They looked at the dragon. It had grown three times in length in just a week. Smoke kept furling out of its nostrils. Hagrid hadn't been doing his gamekeeping duties because the dragon was keeping him so busy. There were empty brandy bottles and chicken feathers all over the floor.

"I've decided to call him Norbert," said Hagrid, looking at the dragon with misty eyes. "He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mommy?"

"He's lost his marbles," Ron muttered in Harry's ear.

"Hagrid," said Izzy loudly, "give it two weeks and Norbert's going to be as long as your house. Malfoy could go to Dumbledore at any moment."

Hagrid bit his lip.

"I - I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't jus' dump him, I can't."

Harry suddenly turned to Ron.

"Charlie", he said.

"You're losing it, too," said Ron. "I'm Ron, remember?"

"No - Charlie - your brother, Charlie. In Romania. Studying dragons. We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and then put him back in the wild!"

"Brilliant!" said Ron. "How about it, Hagrid?"

And in the end, Hagrid agreed that they could send an owl to Charlie to ask him.

The following week dragged by. Wednesday night found Hermione, Izzy and Harry sitting alone in the common room, long after everyone else had gone to bed. The clock on the wall had just chimed midnight when the portrait hole burst open. Ron appeared out of nowhere as he pulled off Izzy's invisibility cloak. He had been down at Hagrid's hut, helping him feed Norbert, who was now eating dead rats by the crate.

"It bit me!" he said, showing them his hand, which was wrapped in a bloody handkerchief. "I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for

for a week. I tell you, that dragon's the most horrible animal I've ever met, but the way Hagrid goes on about it, you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit. When it bit me he told me off for frightening it. And when I left, he was singing it a lullaby."

There was a tap on the dark window.

"It's Hedwig!" said Harry, hurrying to let her in. "She'll have Charlie's answer!"

The four of them put their heads together to read the note.

_Dear Ron,_

_How are you? Thanks for the letter - I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon._

_Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark._

_Send me an answer as soon as possible._

_Love,_

_Charlie_

They looked at one another.

"We've got the invisibility cloak," said Izzy. "It shouldn't be too difficult - I think the cloaks big enough to cover two of us and Norbert."

It was a mark of how bad the last week had been that the other three agreed with her. Anything to get rid of Norbert - and Malfoy.

There was a hitch. By the next morning, Ron's bitten hand had swollen to twice its usual size. He didn't know whether it was safe to go to Madam Pomfrey - would she recognize a dragon bite? By the afternoon, though, he had no choice. The cut had turned a nasty shade of green. It looked as if Norbert's fangs were poisonous.

Harry, Izzy and Hermione rushed up to the hospital wing at the end of the day to find Ron in a terrible state in bed.

"It's not just my hand," he whispered, "although that feels like it's about to fall off. Malfoy told Madam Pomfrey he wanted to borrow one of my books so he could come and have a good laugh at me. He kept threatening to tell her what really bit me - I've told her it was a dog, but I don't think she believes me -I shouldn't have hit him at the Quidditch match, that's why he's doing this."

Harry, Izzy and Hermione tried to calm Ron down.

"It'll all be over at midnight on Saturday," said Hermione, but this didn't soothe Ron at all. On the contrary, he sat bolt upright and broke into a sweat.

"Midnight on Saturday!" he said in a hoarse voice. "Oh no oh no - I've just remembered - Charlie's letter was in that book Malfoy took, he's going to know we're getting rid of Norbert."

Harry, Izzy and Hermione didn't get a chance to answer. Madam Pomfrey came over at that moment and made them leave, saying Ron needed sleep.

"It's too late to change the plan now," Izzy told Harry and Hermione. "We haven't got time to send Charlie another owl, and this could be our only chance to get rid of Norbert. We'll have to risk it. And we have got the invisibility cloak, Malfoy doesn't know about that."

They found Fang, the boarhound, sitting outside with a bandaged tail when they went to tell Hagrid, who opened a window to talk to them.

"I won't let you in," he puffed. "Norbert's at a tricky stage - nothin' I can't handle."

When they told him about Charlie's letter, his eyes filled with tears, although that might have been because Norbert had just bitten him on the leg.

"Aargh! It's all right, he only got my boot - jus' playin' - he's only a baby, after all."

The baby banged its tail on the wall, making the windows rattle. Harry, Izzy and Hermione walked back to the castle feeling Saturday couldn't come quickly enough.

They would have felt sorry for Hagrid when the time came for him to say goodbye to Norbert if they hadn't been so worried about what they had to do. Since Izzy and Hermione we're doing it, they let Harry go tell Ron that they were still going through with the plan. It was a very dark, cloudy night, and they were a bit late arriving at Hagrid's hut because they'd had to wait for Peeves to get out of their way in the entrance hall, where he'd been playing tennis against the wall. Hagrid had Norbert packed and ready in a large crate.

"He's got lots o' rats an' some brandy fer the journey," said Hagrid in a muffled voice. "An' I've packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely."

From inside the crate came ripping noises that sounded to Izzy as though the teddy was having his head torn off.

"Bye-bye, Norbert!" Hagrid sobbed, as Izzy and Harry covered the crate with the invisibility cloak and stepped underneath it themselves. "Mommy will never forget you!"

How they managed to get the crate back up to the castle, they never knew. Midnight ticked nearer as they heaved Norbert up the marble staircase in the entrance hall and along the dark corridors. UP another staircase, then another - even one of Izzy's shortcuts didn't make the work much easier.

"Nearly there!" Izzy panted as they reached the corridor beneath the tallest tower.

Then a sudden movement ahead of them made them almost drop the crate. Forgetting that they were already invisible, they shrank into the shadows, staring at the dark outlines of two people grappling with each other ten feet away. A lamp flared.

Professor McGonagall, in a tartan bathrobe and a hair net, had Malfoy by the ear.

"Detention!" she shouted. "And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you -"

"You don't understand, Professor. Izzy Black's coming - she's got a dragon!"

"What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on - I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!"

The steep spiral staircase up to the top of the tower seemed the easiest thing in the world after that. Not until they'd stepped out into the cold night air did they throw off the cloak, glad to be able to breathe properly again. Hermione did a sort of jig.

"Malfoy's got detention! I could sing!" said Hermione.

"Don't," Izzy advised her.

Chuckling about Malfoy, they waited, Norbert thrashing about in his crate. About ten minutes later, four broomsticks came swooping down out of the darkness.

Charlie's friends were a cheery lot. They showed Izzy and Hermione the harness they'd rigged up, so they could suspend Norbert between them. They all helped buckle Norbert safely into it and then Izzy and Hermione shook hands with the others and thanked them very much.

At last, Norbert was going... going... gone.

They slipped back down the spiral staircase, their hearts as light as their hands, now that Norbert was off them. No more dragon - Malfoy in detention - what could spoil their happiness?

The answer to that was waiting at the foot of the stairs. As they stepped into the corridor, Filch's face loomed suddenly out of the darkness.

"Well, well, well," he whispered, "we are in trouble."

They'd left the invisibility cloak on top of the tower.

Things couldn't have been worse.

Filch took them down to Professor McGonagall's study on the first floor, where they sat and waited without saying a word to each other. Hermione was trembling. Excuses, alibis, and wild cover- up stories chased each other around Izzy's brain, each more feeble than the last. She couldn't see how they were going to get out of trouble this time. They were cornered. How could they have been so stupid as to forget the cloak? There was no reason on earth that Professor McGonagall would accept for their being out of bed and creeping around the school in the dead of night, let alone being up the tallest astronomy tower, which was out-of-bounds except for classes. Add Norbert and the invisibility cloak, and they might as well be packing their bags already.

Had Izzy thought that things couldn't have been worse? She was wrong. When Professor McGonagall appeared, she was leading Neville.

"Izzy!" Neville burst out, the moment he saw the other two. "I was trying to find you to warn you, I heard Malfoy saying he was going to catch you, he said you had a drag-"

Izzy shook her head violently to shut Neville up, but Professor McGonagall had seen. She looked more likely to breathe fire than Norbert as she towered over the three of them.

"I would never have believed it of any of you. Mr. Filch says you were up in the astronomy tower. It's one o'clock in the morning. Explain yourselves."

It was the first time Hermione had ever failed to answer a teacher's question. She was staring at her slippers, as still as a statue.

"I think I've got a good idea of what's been going on," said Professor McGonagall. "It doesn't take a genius to work it out. You fed Draco Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble. I've already caught him. I suppose you think it's funny that Longbottom here heard the story and believed it, too?"

Izzy caught Neville's eye and tried to tell him without words that this wasn't true, because Neville was looking stunned and hurt. Poor, blundering Neville - Izzy knew what it must have cost him to try and find them in the dark, to warn them.

"I'm disgusted," said Professor McGonagall. "Five students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before! You, Miss Granger, I thought you had more sense. As for you, Miss Black, I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this. All three of you will receive detentions - yes, you too, Mr. Longbottom, nothing gives you the right to walk around school at night, especially these days, it's very dangerous - and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor."

"Fifty?" Izzy gasped - they would lose the lead, the lead she'd won in the last Quidditch match.

"Fifty points each," said Professor McGonagall, breathing heavily through her long, pointed nose.

"Professor - please" said Hermione.

"You can't -" protested Izzy.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Black. Now get back to bed, all of you. I've never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students."

A hundred and fifty points lost. That put Gryffindor in last place. In one night, they'd ruined any chance Gryffindor had had for the house cup. Izzy felt as though the bottom had dropped out of her stomach. How could they ever make up for this?

Izzy didn't sleep all night. She knew Neville, and Hermione, like herself, was dreading the dawn. What would happen when the rest of Gryffindor found out what they'd done?

At first, Gryffindors passing the giant hourglasses that recorded the house points the next day thought there'd been a mistake. How could they suddenly have a hundred and fifty points fewer than yesterday? And then the story started to spread: Izzy Black, the famous Izzy Black, their hero of two Quidditch matches, had lost them all those points, her and a couple of other stupid first years.

From being one of the most popular and admired people at the school, Izzy was suddenly the most hated. Even Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs turned on her, because everyone had been longing to see Slytherin lose the house cup. Everywhere Izzy went, people pointed and didn't trouble to lower their voices as they insulted her. Slytherins, on the other hand, clapped as she walked past them, whistling and cheering, "Thanks Black, we owe you one!"

Only Ron and Harry, stood by her.

"They'll all forget this in a few weeks. Fred and George have lost loads of points in all the time they've been here, and people still like them." Ron tried to comfort them.

"They've never lost a hundred and fifty points in one go, though, have they?" said Izzy miserably.

"Well - no," Ron admitted.

It was a bit late to repair the damage, but Izzy swore to herself not to meddle in things that weren't her business from now on. She'd had it with sneaking around and spying. She felt so ashamed of herself that she went to Wood and offered to resign from the Quidditch team.

"Resign?" Wood thundered. "What good'll that do? How are we going to get any points back if we can't win at Quidditch?"

But even Quidditch had lost its fun. The rest of the team wouldn't speak to Izzy during practice, and if they had to speak about her, they called her "the Seeker."

Neville and Hermione were suffering, too. They didn't have as bad a time as Izzy, because they weren't as well-known, but nobody would speak to them, either. Hermione had stopped drawing attention to herself in class, keeping her head down and working in silence.

Izzy was almost glad that the exams weren't far away. All the studying she had to do kept her mind off her misery. She, Harry, Ron, and Hermione kept to themselves, working late into the night, trying to remember the ingredients in complicated potions, learn charms and spells by heart, memorize the dates of magical discoveries and goblin rebellions...

Then, about a week before the exams were due to start, Izzy's new resolution not to interfere in anything that didn't concern her was put to an unexpected test. Walking back from the library on her own one afternoon, she heard somebody whimpering from a classroom up ahead. As she drew closer, she heard Quirrell's voice.

No - no - not again, please -"

It sounded as though someone was threatening him. Izzy moved closer.

"All right - all right -" she heard Quirrell sob.

Next second, Quirrell came hurrying out of the classroom straightening his turban. He was pale and looked as though he was about to cry. He strode out of sight; Izzy didn't think Quirrell had even noticed her. She waited until Quirrell's footsteps had disappeared, then peered into the classroom. It was empty, but a door stood ajar at the other end. Izzy was halfway toward it before she remembered what she'd promised herself about not meddling.

All the same, she'd have gambled twelve Sorcerer's Stones that Snape had just left the room, and from what Izzy had just heard, Snape would be walking with a new spring in her step - Quirrell seemed to have given in at last.

Izzy went back to the library, where Hermione was testing Ron and Harry on Astronomy. Izzy told them what she'd heard.

"Snape's done it, then!" said Harry. "If Quirrell's told him how to break his Anti-Dark Force spell -"

"There's still Fluffy, though," said Hermione.

"Maybe Snape's found out how to get past him without asking Hagrid," said Ron, looking up at the thousands of books surrounding them. "I bet there's a book somewhere in here telling you how to get past a giant three-headed dog. So what do we do, Izzy?"

The light of adventure was kindling again in Ron's eyes, but Hermione answered before Izzy could.

"Go to Dumbledore. That's what we should have done ages ago. If we t

ry anything ourselves we'll be thrown out for sure."

"But we've got no proof!" said Izzy. "Quirrell's too scared to back us up. Snape's only got to say he doesn't know how the troll got in at Halloween and that he was nowhere near the third floor - who do you think they'll believe, him or us? It's not exactly a secret we hate him, Dumbledore'll think we made it up to get him sacked. Filch wouldn't help us if his life depended on it, he's too friendly with Snape, and the more students get thrown out, the better, he'll think. And don't forget, we're not supposed to know about the Stone or Fluffy. That'll take a lot of explaining."

Hermione looked convinced, but Harry and Ron didn't.

"If we just do a bit of poking around -" tried Ron

"No," said Izzy flatly, "we've done enough poking around."

She pulled a map of Jupiter toward her and started to learn the names of its moons.

The following morning, notes were delivered to Izzy, Hermione, and Neville at the breakfast table. They were all the same:

_Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight. Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall._

_Professor McGonagall_

Izzy had forgotten they still had detentions to do in the furor over the points they'd lost. She half expected Hermione to complain that this was a whole night of studying lost, but she didn't say a word. Like Izzy, she felt they deserved what they'd got.

At eleven o'clock that night, they said goodbye to Ron and Harry in the common room and went down to the entrance hall with Neville. Filch was already there - and so was Malfoy. Izzy had also forgotten that Malfoy had gotten a detention, too.

"Follow me," said Filch, lighting a lamp and leading them outside. "I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?" he said, leering at them. "Oh yes... hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me... It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out... hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed... Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do."

They marched off across the dark grounds. Neville kept sniffing. Izzy wondered what their punishment was going to be. It must be something really horrible, or Filch wouldn't be sounding so delighted.

The moon was bright, but clouds scudding across it kept throwing them into darkness. Ahead, Izzy could see the lighted windows of Hagrid's hut. Then they heard a distant shout.

"Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started."

Izzy's heart rose; if they were going to be working with Hagrid it wouldn't be so bad. Her relief must have showed in her-face, because Filch said, "I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again, girl- it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece."

At this, Neville let out a little moan, and Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks.

"The forest?" he repeated, and he didn't sound quite as cool as usual. "We can't go in there at night - there's all sorts of things in there - werewolves, I heard."

Neville clutched the sleeve of Harry's robe and made a choking noise.

"That's your problem, isn't it?" said Filch, his voice cracking with glee. "Should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?"

Hagrid came striding toward them out of the dark, Fang at his heel. He was carrying his large crossbow, and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder.

"Abou' time," he said. "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right, Izzy, Hermione?"

"I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid," said Filch coldly, they're here to be punished, after all."

"That's why yer late, is it?" said Hagrid, frowning at Filch. "Bin lecturin' them, eh? 'Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here."

"I'll be back at dawn," said Filch, "for what's left of them," he added nastily, and he turned and started back toward the castle, his lamp bobbing away in the darkness.

Malfoy now turned to Hagrid.

"I'm not going in that forest", he said, and Izzy was pleased to hear the note of panic in his voice.

"Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts," said Hagrid fiercely. "Yeh've done wrong an' now yehve got ter pay fer it."

"But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this, he'd-"

"-tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts," Hagrid growled. "Copyin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or Yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on"'

Malfoy didn't move. He looked at Hagrid furiously, but then dropped his gaze.

"Right then," said Hagrid, "now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment."

He led them to the very edge of the forest. Holding his lamp up high, he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees. A light breeze lifted their hair as they looked into the forest.

"Look there," said Hagrid, "see that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."

"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" said Malfoy, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," said Hagrid. "An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least."

"I want Fang," said Malfoy quickly, looking at Fang's long teeth.

"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward," said Hagrid. " So me, Izzy, an' Hermione'll go one way an' Draco, Neville, an' Fang'll go the other. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now - that's it - an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh - so, be careful - let's go."

The forest was black and silent. A little way into it they reached a fork in the earth path, and Izzy, Hermione, and Hagrid took the left path while Malfoy, Neville, and Fang took the right.

They walked in silence, their eyes on the ground. Every now and then a ray of moonlight through the branches above lit a spot of silver-blue blood on the fallen leaves.

Izzy saw that Hagrid looked very worried.

"Could a werewolf be killing the unicorns?" Izzy asked.

"Not fast enough," said Hagrid. "It's not easy ter catch a unicorn, they're powerful magic creatures. I never knew one ter be hurt before."

They walked past a mossy tree stump. Izzy could hear running water; there must be a stream somewhere close by. There were still spots of unicorn blood here and there along the winding path.

"You all right, Hermione?" Hagrid whispered. "Don' worry, it can't've gone far if it's this badly hurt, an' then we'll be able ter - GET BEHIND THAT TREE!"

Hagrid seized Izzy and Hermione and hoisted them off the path behind a towering oak. He pulled out an arrow and fitted it into his crossbow, raising it, ready to fire. The three of them listened. Something was slithering over dead leaves nearby: it sounded like a cloak trailing along the ground. Hagrid was squinting up the dark path, but after a few seconds, the sound faded away.

"I knew it, " he murmured. "There's summat in here that shouldn' be."

"A werewolf?" Izzy suggested.

"That wasn' no werewolf an' it wasn' no unicorn, neither," said Hagrid grimly. "Right, follow me, but careful, now."

They walked more slowly, ears straining for the faintest sound. Suddenly, in a clearing ahead, something definitely moved.

"Who's there?" Hagrid called. "Show yerself - I'm armed!"

And into the clearing came - was it a man, or a horse? To the waist, a man, with red hair and beard, but below that was a horse's gleaming chestnut body with a long, reddish tail. Izzy and Hermione's jaws dropped.

"Oh, it's you, Ronan," said Hagrid in relief. "How are yeh?"

He walked forward and shook the centaur's hand.

"Good evening to you, Hagrid," said Ronan. He had a deep, sorrowful voice. "Were you going to shoot me?"

"Can't be too careful, Ronan," said Hagrid, patting his crossbow. "There's summat bad loose in this forest. This is Izzy Black an' Hermione Granger, by the way. Students up at the school. An' this is Ronan, you two. He's a centaur.

"We'd noticed," said Hermione faintly.

"Good evening," said Ronan. "Students, are you? And do you learn much, up at the school?"

"Erm -"

"A bit," said Hermione timidly.

"A bit. Well, that's something." Ronan sighed. He flung back his head and stared at the sky. "Mars is bright tonight."

"Yeah," said Hagrid, glancing up, too. "Listen, I'm glad we've run inter yeh, Ronan, 'cause there's a unicorn bin hurt - you seen anythin'?"

Ronan didn't answer immediately. He stared unblinkingly upward, then sighed again.

"Always the innocent are the first victims," he said. "So it has been for ages past, so it is now."

"Yeah," said Hagrid, "but have yeh seen anythin', Ronan? Anythin' unusual?"

"Mars is bright tonight," Ronan repeated, while Hagrid watched him impatiently. "Unusually bright."

"Yeah, but I was meanin' anythin' unusual a bit nearer home, said Hagrid. "So yeh haven't noticed anythin' strange?"

Yet again, Ronan took a while to answer. At last, he said, "The forest hides many secrets."

A movement in the trees behind Ronan made Hagrid raise his bow again, but it was only a second centaur, black-haired and -bodied and wilder-looking than Ronan.

"Hullo, Bane," said Hagrid. "All right?"

"Good evening, Hagrid, I hope you are well?"

"Well enough. Look, I've jus' bin askin' Ronan, you seen anythin' odd in here lately? There's a unicorn bin injured - would yeh know anythin' about it?"

Bane walked over to stand next to Ronan. He looked skyward. "Mars is bright tonight," he said simply.

"We've heard," said Hagrid grumpily. "Well, if either of you do see anythin', let me know, won't yeh? We'll be off, then."

Izzy and Hermione followed him out of the clearing, staring over their shoulders at Ronan and Bane until the trees blocked their view.

"Never," said Hagrid irritably, "try an' get a straight answer out of a centaur. Ruddy stargazers. Not interested in anythin' closer'n the moon."

"Are there many of them in here?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, a fair few... Keep themselves to themselves mostly, but they're good enough about turnin' up if ever I want a word. They're deep, mind, centaurs... they know things... jus' don' let on much."

"D'you think that was a centaur we heard earlier?" said Izzy.

"Did that sound like hooves to you? Nah, if yeh ask me, that was what's bin killin' the unicorns - never heard anythin' like it before."

They walked on through the dense, dark trees. Izzy kept looking nervously over her shoulder. She had the nasty feeling they were being watched. She was very glad they had Hagrid and his crossbow with them. They had just passed a bend in the path when Hermione grabbed Hagrid's arm.

"Hagrid! Look! Red sparks, the others are in trouble!"

"You two wait here!" Hagrid shouted. "Stay on the path, I'll come back for yeh!"

They heard him crashing away through the undergrowth and stood looking at each other, very scared, until they couldn't hear anything but the rustling of leaves around them.

"You don't think they've been hurt, do you?" whispered Hermione.

"I don't care if Malfoy has, but if something's got Neville... it's our fault he's here in the first place." Izzy answered.

The minutes dragged by. Their ears seemed sharper than usual. Harry's seemed to be picking up every sigh of the wind, every cracking twig. What was going on? Where were the others?

At last, a great crunching noise announced Hagrid's return. Malfoy, Neville, and Fang were with him. Hagrid was fuming. Malfoy, it seemed, had sneaked up behind Neville and grabbed him as a joke. Neville had panicked and sent up the sparks.

"We'll be lucky ter catch anythin' now, with the racket you two were makin'. Right, we're changin' groups - Neville, you stay with me an' Hermione, Izzy, you go with Fang an' this idiot. I'm sorry," Hagrid added in a whisper to Izzy, "but he'll have a harder time frightenin' you, an' we've gotta get this done."

So Izzy set off into the heart of the forest with Malfoy and Fang. They walked for nearly half an hour, deeper and deeper into the forest, until the path became almost impossible to follow because the trees were so thick. Izzy thought the blood seemed to be getting thicker. There were splashes on the roots of a tree, as though the poor creature had been thrashing around in pain close by. Izzy could see a clearing ahead, through the tangled branches of an ancient oak.

"Look -" she murmured, holding out her arm to stop Malfoy.

Something bright white was gleaming on the ground. They inched closer.

It was the unicorn all right, and it was dead. Izzy had never seen anything so beautiful and sad. Its long, slender legs were stuck out at odd angles where it had fallen and its mane was spread pearly-white on the dark leaves.

Izzy had taken one step toward it when a slithering sound made her freeze where she stood. A bush on the edge of the clearing quivered... Then, out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast. Izzy, Malfoy, and Fang stood transfixed. The cloaked figure reached the unicorn, lowered its head over the wound in the animal's side, and began to drink its blood.

"AAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Malfoy let out a terrible scream and bolted - so did Fang. The hooded figure raised its head and looked right at Izzy- unicorn blood was dribbling down its front. It got to its feet and came swiftly toward Izzy- she couldn't move for fear.

Then a pain like she'd never felt before pierced her head; it was as though her scar were on fire. Half blinded, she staggered backward. She heard hooves behind her, galloping, and something jumped clean over Izzy, charging at the figure.

The pain in Izzy's head was so bad she fell to her knees. It took a minute or two to pass. When she looked up, the figure had gone. A centaur was standing over her, not Ronan or Bane; this one looked younger; he had white-blond hair and a palomino body.

"Are you all right?" said the centaur, pulling Izzy to her feet.

"Yes - thank you - what was that?" Izzy replied

The centaur didn't answer. He had astonishingly blue eyes, like pale sapphires. He looked carefully at Izzy, his eyes lingering on the scar that stood out right now, livid, on Izzy's forehead.

"You are the Black girl," he said. "You had better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time - especially for you. Can you ride? It will be quicker this way.

"My name is Firenze," he added, as he lowered himself on to his front legs so that Izzy could clamber onto his back.

There was suddenly a sound of more galloping from the other side of the clearing. Ronan and Bane came bursting through the trees, their flanks heaving and sweaty.

"Firenze!" Bane thundered. "What are you doing? You have a human on your back! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule?"

"Do you realize who this is?" said Firenze. "This is the Black girl. The quicker she leaves this forest, the better."

"What have you been telling her?" growled Bane. "Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?"

Ronan pawed the ground nervously. "I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best, " he said in his gloomy voice.

Bane kicked his back legs in anger.

"For the best! What is that to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It is not our business to run around like donkeys after stray humans in our forest!"

Firenze suddenly reared on to his hind legs in anger, so that Izzy had to grab his shoulders to stay on.

"Do you not see that unicorn?" Firenze bellowed at Bane. "Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must."

And Firenze whisked around; with Izzy clutching on as best she could, they plunged off into the trees, leaving Ronan and Bane behind them.

Izzy didn't have a clue what was going on.

"Why's Bane so angry?" she asked. "What was that thing you saved me from, anyway?"

Firenze slowed to a walk, warned Izzy to keep her head bowed in case of low-hanging branches, but did not answer Izzy's question. They made their way through the trees in silence for so long that Izzy thought Firenze didn't want to talk to her anymore. They were passing through a particularly dense patch of trees, however, when Firenze suddenly stopped.

"Isobel Black, do you know what unicorn blood is used -for?"

"No," said Izzy, startled by the odd question. "We've only used the horn and tail hair in Potions."

"That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn," said Firenze. "Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."

Izzy stared at the back of Firenze's head, which was dappled silver in the moonlight.

"But who'd be that desperate?" she wondered aloud. "If you're going to be cursed forever, deaths better, isn't it?"

"It is," Firenze agreed, "unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else - something that will bring you back to full strength and power - something that will mean you can never die. Miss Black, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"

"The Sorcerer's Stone! Of course - the Elixir of Life! But I don't understand who -"

"Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?"

It was as though an iron fist had clenched suddenly around Izzy's heart. Over the rustling of the trees, she seemed to hear once more what Hagrid had told her in the morning at Diagon Alley: _"Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die."_

"Do you mean," Izzy croaked, "that was Vol-"

"Izzy! Izzy, are you all right?"

Hermione was running toward them down the path, Hagrid puffing along behind her.

"I'm fine," said Izzy, hardly knowing what she was saying. "The unicorn's dead, Hagrid, it's in that clearing back there."

"This is where I leave you," Firenze murmured as Hagrid hurried off to examine the unicorn. "You are safe now."

Izzy slid off his back.

"Good luck, Isobel Black," said Firenze. "The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times."

He turned and cantered back into the depths of the forest, leaving Izzy shivering behind him.

Ron and Harry had fallen asleep in the dark common room, waiting for them to return. Harry woke up easier, while Ron shouted something about Quidditch fouls when Izzy roughly shook him awake. In a matter of seconds, though, They were wide-eyed as Izzy began to tell them and Hermione what had happened in the forest.

Izzy couldn't sit down. She paced up and down in front of the fire. She was still shaking.

"Snape wants the stone for Voldemort... and Voldemort's waiting in the forest... and all this time we thought Snape just wanted to get rich..."

"Stop saying the name!" said Ron in a terrified whisper, as if he thought Voldemort could hear them.

Izzy wasn't listening.

"Firenze saved me, but he shouldn't have done so... Bane was furious... he was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen... They must show that Voldemort's coming back... Bane thinks Firenze should have let Voldemort kill me... I suppose that's written in the stars as well."

"Will you stop saying the name!" Ron hissed.

"So all I've got to wait for now is Snape to steal the Stone," Izzy went on feverishly, "then Voldemort will be able to come and finish me off... Well, I suppose Bane'll be happy."

Hermione looked very frightened, but she had a word of comfort.

"Izzy, everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of With Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who won't touch you. Anyway, who says the centaurs are right? It sounds like fortune-telling to me, and Professor McGonagall says that's a very imprecise branch of magic."

"Everything will be fine Izzy." comforted Harry.

The sky had turned light before they stopped talking. They went to bed exhausted, their throats sore. But the night's surprises weren't over.

When Izzy pulled back her sheets, she found her invisibility cloak folded neatly underneath them. There was a note pinned to it:

_Just in case._

* * *

Just One More Chapter, Then It's Finished. Whew! Reviews Please!


	8. The Confrontation

**Chapter 8**

**The Confrontation**

In years to come, Izzy would never quite remember how she had managed to get through her exams when she half expected Voldemort to come bursting through the door at any moment. Yet the days crept by, and there could be no doubt that Fluffy was still alive and well behind the locked door.

It was sweltering hot, especially in the large classroom where they did their written papers. They had been given special, new quills for the exams, which had been bewitched with an Anti Cheating spell.

They had practical exams as well. Professor Flitwick called them one by one into his class to see if they could make a pineapple tapdance across a desk. Professor McGonagall watched them turn a mouse into a snuffbox - points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, but taken away if it had whiskers. Snape made them all nervous, breathing down their necks while they tried to remember how to make a Forgetfulness potion.

Izzy did the best she could, trying to ignore the stabbing pains in her forehead, which had been bothering her ever since her trip into the forest. Hermione thought Izzy had a bad case of exam nerves because Izzy couldn't sleep, but the truth was that Izzy kept being woken by her old nightmare, except that it was now worse than ever because there was a hooded figure dripping blood in it.

Maybe it was because they hadn't seen what Izzy had seen in the forest, but Ron, Harry and Hermione didn't seem as worried about the Stone as Izzy. The idea of Voldemort certainly scared them, but he didn't keep visiting them in dreams, and they were so busy with their studying they didn't have much time to fret about what Snape or anyone else might be up to.

Their very last exam was History of Magic. One hour of answering questions about batty old wizards who'd invented self stirring cauldrons and they'd be free, free for a whole wonderful week until their exam results came out. When the ghost of Professor Binns told them to put down their quills and roll up their parchment, Izzy couldn't help cheering with the rest.

"That was far easier than I thought it would be," said Hermione as they joined the crowds flocking out onto the sunny grounds. "I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager."

Hermione always liked to go through their exam papers afterward, but Ron said this made him feel ill, so they wandered down to the lake and flopped under a tree. The Weasley twins and Lee Jordan were tickling the tentacles of a giant squid, which was basking in the warm shallows.

"No more studying," Ron sighed happily, stretching out on the grass. "You could look more cheerful, Izzy, we've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry yet."

"Yep. No worries for a week." said Harry, copying Ron's move.

Izzy was rubbing her forehead.

"I wish I knew what this means!" she burst out angrily. "My scar keeps hurting - it's happened before, but never as often as this."

"Go to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione suggested.

"I'm not ill," said Izzy. "Harry does you scar hurt?"

"Not since the beginning of term. It's been fine." shrugged Harry.

"I think it might be a warning... it could mean danger's coming..." Izzy said.

Ron couldn't get worked up, it was too hot.

"Izzy, relax, Hermione's right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, we've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once, he's not going to try it again in a hurry. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down."

Izzy nodded, but she couldn't shake off a lurking feeling that there was something she'd forgotten to do, something important. When she tried to explain this, Hermione said, "That's just the exams. I woke up last night and was halfway through my Transfiguration notes before I remembered we'd done that one."

Izzy was quite sure the unsettled feeling didn't have anything to do with work, though. She watched an owl flutter toward the school across the bright blue sky, a note clamped in its mouth. Hagrid was the only one who ever sent her letters. Hagrid would never betray Dumbledore. Hagrid would never tell anyone how to get past Fluffy...never... but -

Izzy suddenly jumped to her feet.

"Where're you going?" said Ron sleepily.

"I've just thought of something," said Izzy. She had turned white. "We've got to go and see Hagrid, now."

"Why?" panted Harry, hurrying to keep up.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd," said Izzy, scrambling up the grassy slope, "that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?"

"What are you talking about?" said Ron, but Izzy, sprinting across the grounds toward the forest, didn't answer.

Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house; his trousers and sleeves were rolled up, and he was shelling peas into a large bowl.

"Hullo," he said, smiling. "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"

"Yes, please," said Harry, but Izzy cut him off.

"No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"

"Dunno," said Hagrid casually, "he wouldn' take his cloak off."

He saw the four of them look stunned and raised his eyebrows.

"It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head - that's the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."

Izzy sank down next to the bowl of peas. "What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"

"Mighta come up," said Hagrid, frowning as he tried to remember. "Yeah... he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here... He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I took after... so I told him... an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon... an' then... I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks... Let's see... yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted... but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home... So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy..."

"And did he - did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Izzy asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Well - yeah - how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep -"

Hagrid suddenly looked horrified.

"I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" he blurted out. "Forget I said it! Hey - where're yeh goin'?"

Izzy, Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't speak to each other at all until they came to a halt in the entrance hall, which seemed very cold and gloomy after the grounds.

"We've got to go to Dumbledore," said Izzy. "Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak - it must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office?"

They looked around, as if hoping to see a sign pointing them in the right direction. They had never been told where Dumbledore lived, nor did they know anyone who had been sent to see him.

"We'll just have to -" Harry began, but a voice suddenly rang across the hall.

"What are you three doing inside?"

It was Professor McGonagall, carrying a large pile of books.

"We want to see Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione, rather bravely, Izzy, Harry and Ron thought.

"See Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall repeated, as though this was a very fishy thing to want to do. "Why?"

Izzy swallowed - now what?

"It's sort of secret," she said, but she wished at once she hadn't, because Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared.

"Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," she said coldly. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."

"He's gone?" said Izzy frantically. "Now?"

"Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Black, he has many demands on his time -

"But this is important." Izzy tried.

"Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Black.

"Look," said Izzy, throwing caution to the winds, "Professor - it's about the Sorcerer's tone -"

Whatever Professor McGonagall had expected, it wasn't that. The books she was carrying tumbled out of her arms, but she didn't pick them up. "How do you know -?" she spluttered.

"Professor, I think - I know - that Sn- that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore."

She eyed her with a mixture of shock and suspicion.

"Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow," she said finally. "I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."

"But Professor -"

"Black, I know what I'm talking about," she said shortly. She bent down and gathered up the fallen books. "I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine."

But they didn't.

"It's tonight," said Izzy, once she was sure Professor McGonagall was out of earshot. "Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up."

"But what can we -"

Hermione gasped. Izzy, Harry and Ron wheeled round.

Snape was standing there.

"Good afternoon," he said smoothly.

They stared at him.

"You shouldn't be inside on a day like this," he said, with an odd, twisted smile.

"We were -" Izzy began, without any idea what she was going to say.

"You want to be more careful," said Snape. "Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something. And Gryffindor really can't afford to lose any more points, can it?"

Izzy flushed. They turned to go outside, but Snape called them back.

"Be warned, Black- any more nighttime wanderings and I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you."

He strode off in the direction of the staff room.

Out on the stone steps, Izzy turned to the others.

"Right, here's what we've got to do," he whispered urgently. "One of us has got to keep an eye on Snape - wait outside the staff room and follow him if he leaves it. Hermione, you'd better do that."

"Why me?" she asked.

"It's obvious," said Ron. "You can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick, you know." He put on a high voice, "'Oh Professor Flitwick, I'm so worried, I think I got question fourteen b wrong...'"

"Oh, shut up," said Hermione, but she agreed to go and watch out for Snape.

"And we'd better stay outside the third-floor corridor," Izzy told Harry and Ron. "Come on."

But that part of the plan didn't work. No sooner had they reached the door separating Fluffy from the rest of the school than Professor McGonagall turned up again and this time, she lost her temper.

"I suppose you think you're harder to get past than a pack of enchantments!" she stormed. "Enough of this nonsense! If I hear you've come anywhere near here again, I'll take another fifty points from Gryffindor! Yes, Weasley, from my own house!" Harry, Izzy and Ron went back to the common room, Harry had just said, "At least Hermione's on Snape's tail," when the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and Hermione came in.

"I'm sorry, Izzy!" she wailed. "Snape came out and asked me what I was doing, so I said I was waiting for Flitwick, and Snape went to get him, and I've only just got away, I don't know where Snape went."

"Well, that's it then, isn't it?" Izzy said.

The other three stared at her. She was pale and her eyes were glittering.

"I'm going out of here tonight and I'm going to try and get to the Stone first."

"You're mad!" said Harry.

"You've lost it!" said Ron.

"You can't!" said Hermione. "After what McGonagall and Snape have said? You'll be expelled!"

"SO WHAT" Izzy shouted. "Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! Losing points doesn't matter anymore, can't you see? D'you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor wins the house cup? If I get caught before I can get to the Stone, well, I'll have to go back to the Wheelers and wait for Voldemort to find me there, it's only dying a bit later than I would have, because I'm never going over to the Dark Side! I'm going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you three say is going to stop me!"

She glared at them.

"You're right Izzy," said Hermione in a small voice.

"I'll use the invisibility cloak," said Izzy. "It's just lucky I got it back."

"But will it cover all four of us?" said Ron.

"All - all four of us?"

"Oh, come off it, you don't think we'd let you go alone?" said Harry.

"Of course not," said Hermione briskly. "How do you think you'd get to the Stone without us? I'd better go and took through my books, there might be something useful..."

"But if we get caught, you two will be expelled, too." protested Izzy weakly.

Not if I can help it," said Hermione grimly. "Flitwick told me in secret that I got a hundred and twelve percent on his exam. They're not throwing me out after that."

After dinner the three of them sat nervously apart in the common room. Nobody bothered them; none of the Gryffindors had anything to say to Izzy any more, after all. This was the first night she hadn't been upset by it. Hermione was skimming through all her notes, hoping to come across one of the enchantments they were about to try to break. Harry and Ron didn't talk much. Both of them were thinking about what they were about to do.

Slowly, the room emptied as people drifted off to bed.

"Better get the cloak," Hermione muttered, as Lee Jordan finally left, stretching and yawning. Izzy ran upstairs to their dark dormitory. She putted out the cloak and then her eyes fell on the flute Hagrid had given her for Christmas. She pocketed it to use on Fluffy - she didn't feel much like singing.

She ran back down to the common room.

"We'd better put the cloak on here, and make sure it covers all four of us - if Filch spots one of our feet wandering along on its own -"

"What are you doing?" said a voice from the corner of the room. Neville appeared from behind an armchair, clutching Trevor the toad, who looked as though he'd been making another bid for freedom.

"Nothing, Neville, nothing," said Izzy, hurriedly putting the cloak behind her back.

Neville stared at their guilty faces.

"You're going out again," he said.

"No, no, no," said Hermione. "No, we're not. Why don't you go to bed, Neville?"

Izzy looked at the grandfather clock by the door. They couldn't afford to waste any more time, Snape might even now be playing Fluffy to sleep.

"You can't go out," said Neville, "you'll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble."

"You don't understand," said Harry, "this is important."

But Neville was clearly steeling himself to do something desperate.

"I won't let you do it," he said, hurrying to stand in front of the portrait hole. "I'll - I'll fight you!"

"Neville, "Ron exploded, "get away from that hole and don't be an idiot -"

"Don't you call me an idiot!" said Neville. I don't think you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the one who told me to stand up to people!"

"Yes, but not to us," said Ron in exasperation. "Neville, you don't know what you're doing."

He took a step forward and Neville dropped Trevor the toad, who leapt out of sight.

"Go on then, try and hit me!" said Neville, raising his fists. "I'm ready!"

Izzy turned to Hermione.

"Do something," she said desperately.

Hermione stepped forward.

"Neville," she said, "I'm really, really sorry about this."

She raised her wand.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" she cried, pointing it at Neville.

Neville's arms snapped to his sides. His legs sprang together. His whole body rigid, he swayed where he stood and then fell flat on his face, stiff as a board.

Hermione ran to turn him over. Neville's jaws were jammed together so he couldn't speak. Only his eyes were moving, looking at them in horror.

"What've you done to him?" Harry whispered.

"It's the full Body-Bind," said Hermione miserably. "Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry."

"We had to, Neville, no time to explain," said Izzy.

"You'll understand later, Neville," said Ron as they stepped over him and pulled on the invisibility cloak.

But leaving Neville lying motionless on the floor didn't feel like a very good omen. In their nervous state, every statue's shadow looked like Filch, every distant breath of wind sounded like Peeves swooping down on them. At the foot of the first set of stairs, they spotted Mrs. Norris skulking near the top.

"Oh, let's kick her, just this once," Ron whispered in Harry's ear, but Izz shook her head at this. As they climbed carefully around her, Mrs. Norris turned her lamplike eyes on them, but didn't do anything.

They didn't meet anyone else until they reached the staircase up to the third floor. Peeves was bobbing halfway up, loosening the carpet so that people would trip.

"Who's there?" he said suddenly as they climbed toward him. He narrowed his wicked black eyes. "Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?"

He rose up in the air and floated there, squinting at them.

"Should call Filch, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen."

Izzy had a sudden whispered the plan in Harry's ears and gave him a thumbs up to start.

"Peeves," he said, in a hoarse whisper, "the Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible."

Peeves almost fell out of the air in shock. He caught himself in time and hovered about a foot off the stairs.

"So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr. Baron, Sir," he said greasily. "My mistake, my mistake - I didn't see you - of course I didn't, you're invisible - forgive old Peevsie his little joke, sir."

"I have business here, Peeves," croaked Harry. "Stay away from this place tonight."

"I will, sir, I most certainly will," said Peeves, rising up in the air again. "Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you."

And he scooted off

"Brilliant, Izzy, Harry!" whispered Ron.

A few seconds later, they were there, outside the third-floor corridor - and the door was already ajar.

"Well, there you are," Izzy said quietly, "Snape's already got past Fluffy."

Seeing the open door somehow seemed to impress upon all four of them what was facing them. Underneath the cloak, Izzy turned to the other three.

"If you want to go back, I won't blame you," she said. "You can take the cloak, I won't need it now."

"Don't be stupid," said Ron.

"We're coming," said Harry.

"We're in this together" said Hermione.

Izzy pushed the door open.

As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction, even though it couldn't see them.

"What's that at its feet?" Hermione whispered.

"Looks like a harp," said Harry. "Snape must have left it there."

"It must wake up the moment you stop playing," said Izzy. "Well, here goes..."

She put Hagrid's flute to her lips and blew. It wasn't really a tune, but from the first note the beast's eyes began to droop. Izzy hardly drew breath. Slowly, the dog's growls ceased - it tottered on its paws and fell to its knees, then it slumped to the ground, fast asleep.

"Keep playing," Harry warned Izzy as they slipped out of the cloak and crept toward the trapdoor. They could feel the dog's hot, smelly breath as they approached the giant heads. "I think we'll be able to pull the door open," said Harry, peering over the dog's back. "Want to go first, Hermione?"

"No, I don't!" she looked at him as if he was crazy.

"All right." Harry gritted his teeth and stepped carefully over the dog's legs. He bent and pulled the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and open.

"What can you see?" Hermione said anxiously.

"Nothing - just black - there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop."

Izzy, who was still playing the flute, waved at Harry to get his attention and pointed at herself.

"You want to go first? Are you sure?" said Harry. "I don't know how deep this thing goes. Give the flute to Hermione so she can keep him asleep."

Izzy handed the flute over. In the few seconds' silence, the dog growled and twitched, but the moment Hermione began to play, it fell back into its deep sleep.

Izzy climbed over it and looked down through the trapdoor. There was no sign of the bottom.

She lowered herself through the hole until she was hanging on by her fingertips. Then she looked up at Harry and said, "If anything happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Ophelia to Dumbledore, right?"

"Right," said Harry.

"See you in a minute, I hope…" Izzy said.

And Izzy let go. Cold, damp air rushed past her as he fell down, down, down and - FLUMP. With a funny, muffled sort of thump she landed on something soft. She sat up and felt around, her eyes not used to the gloom. It felt as though she was sitting on some sort of plant.

"It's okay!" she called up to the light the size of a postage stamp, which was the open trapdoor, "it's a soft landing, you can jump!"

Harry followed right away. He landed, sprawled next to Izzy.

"What's this stuff?" were his first words.

Then Ron dropped down and landed next to Harry.

"Dunno, some sort of plant thing. I suppose it's here to break the fall. Come on, Hermione!" yelled Izzy

The distant music stopped. There was a loud bark from the dog, but Hermione had already jumped. She landed on Izzy's other side.

"We must be miles under the school , she said.

"Lucky this plant thing's here, really," said Ron.

"Lucky!" shrieked Hermione. "Look at you both!"

She leapt up and struggled toward a damp wall. She had to struggle because the moment she had landed, the plant had started to twist snake like tendrils around her ankles. As for Izzy, Harry and Ron, their legs had already been bound tightly in long creepers without their noticing.

Hermione had managed to free herself before the plant got a firm grip on her. Now she watched in horror as the two boys fought to pull the plant off them, but the more they strained against it, the tighter and faster the plant wound around them.

"Stop moving!" Hermione ordered them. "I know what this is - it's Devil's Snare!"

"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," snarled Ron, leaning back, trying to stop the plant from curling around his neck. "Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" said Hermione.

"Well, hurry up, I can't breathe!" Harry gasped, wrestling with it as it curled around his chest.

"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare... what did Professor Sprout say? - it likes the dark and the damp.."

"So light a fire!" Izzy choked.

"Yes - of course - but there's no wood!" Hermione cried, wringing her hands.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"

"Oh, right!" said Hermione, and she whipped out her wand, waved it, muttered something, and sent a jet of the same bluebell flames she had used on Snape, at the plant. In a matter of seconds, the three kids felt it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth. Wriggling and flailing, it unraveled itself from their bodies, and they were able to pull free.

"Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione," said Harry as he and Izzy joined her by the wall, wiping sweat off their face.

"Yeah," said Ron, "and lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis - 'there's no wood,' honestly."

"This way," said Izzy, pointing down a stone passageway, which was the only way forward.

All they could hear apart from their footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls. The passageway sloped downward, and Izzy was reminded of Gringotts. With an unpleasant jolt of the heart, she remembered the dragon guarding her vault in the wizards' bank.

"Can you hear something?" Ron whispered.

Izzy listened. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead.

"Do you think it's a ghost?" asked Harry.

"I don't know... sounds like wings to me." replied Hermione.

"There's light ahead - I can see something moving." said Izzy.

They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.

"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" said Ron.

"Probably," said Izzy. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once... well, there's no other choice... I'll run."

She took a deep breath, covered her face with her arms, and sprinted across the room. She expected to feel sharp beaks and claws tearing at her any second, but nothing happened. She reached the door untouched. She pulled the handle, but it was locked.

The other three followed her. They tugged and heaved at the door, but it wouldn't budge, not even when Hermione tried her Alohomora charm.

"Now what?" said Harry.

"These birds... they can't be here just for decoration," said Hermione.

They watched the birds soaring overhead, glittering - glittering?

"They're not birds!" Izzy said suddenly. "They're keys! Winged keys - look carefully. So that must mean..." she looked around the chamber while the other two squinted up at the flock of keys. "... yes - look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!"

"But there are hundreds of them!" exclaimed Harry.

Ron examined the lock on the door.

"We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one - probably silver, like the handle." said Ron.

They each seized a broomstick and kicked off into the air, soaring into the midst of the cloud of keys. They grabbed and snatched, but the bewitched keys darted and dived so quickly it was almost impossible to catch one.

Not for nothing, though, was Izzy the youngest Seeker in a century. She had a knack for spotting things other people didn't. After a minute's weaving about through the whirl of rainbow feathers, she noticed a large silver key that had a bent wing, as if it had already been caught and stuffed roughly into the keyhole.

"That one!" she called to the others. "That big one - there - no, there - with bright blue wings - the feathers are all crumpled on one side."

Harry went speeding in the direction that Izzy was pointing, crashed into the ceiling, and fell off his broom.

"HARRY!" they all yelled together as he layed on the ground.

"Harry, are you okay?" yelled Izzy.

"I don't think so. I think my leg is broken." he replied from below.

"Well stay put. well be down there soon." Ron said.

"We've got to close in on it!" Izzy called. "Ron, you come at it from above - Hermione, stay below and stop it from going down and I'll try and catch it. Right, NOW!"

Ron dived, Hermione rocketed upward, the key dodged them both, and Izzy streaked after it; it sped toward the wall, Izzy leaned forward and with a nasty, crunching noise, pinned it against the stone with one hand. Ron, Harry and Hermione's cheers echoed around the high chamber.

They landed quickly, and Izzy ran to the door, the key struggling in her hand. She rammed it into the lock and turned - it worked. The moment the lock had clicked open, the key took flight again, looking very battered now that it had been caught twice.

"It worked! Ron, come here and help me get Harry up." Izzy said grabbing one of Harry's arm and pulling it over her shoulder.

"Guys, I think you should go without me." said Harry, as Ron and Izzy tried to pull him up. "I don't want to slow things down. I can stay here." Harry insisted.

"Are you sure mate?" asked Ron, doubtfully.

"Pretty sure. Now go. I'll be fine. Now go!" Harry said pushing Izzy, when she sat him down.

"If anything happens, just yell and we'll come back. Alright?" said Izzy

"Yes. Now go! Before Snape gets the Stone!" and Harry shooed them toward the door.

"Ready?" Izzy asked the other two, her hand on the door handle. They nodded. She pulled the door open.

The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight.

They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. Izzy, Ron and Hermione shivered slightly - the towering white chessmen had no faces.

"Now what do we do?" Izzy whispered.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" said Ron. "We've got to play our way across the room."

Behind the white pieces they could see another door.

"How?" said Hermione nervously.

"I think," said Ron, "we're going to have to be chessmen."

He walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once, the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Ron.

"Do we - er - have to join you to get across?" The black knight nodded. Ron turned to the other two.

"This needs thinking about," he said. "I suppose we've got to take the place of three of the black pieces..."

Izzy and Hermione stayed quiet, watching Ron think. Finally he said, "Now, don't be offended or anything, but neither of you are that good at chess -"

"We're not offended," said Izzy quickly. "Just tell us what to do."

"Well, Izzy, you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, you go next to her instead of that castle."

"What about you?" asked Izzy.

"I'm going to be a knight," said Ron.

The chessmen seemed to have been listening, because at these words a knight, a bishop, and a castle turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board, leaving three empty squares that Izzy, Ron, and Hermione took.

"White always plays first in chess," said Ron, peering across the board. "Yes... look..."

A white pawn had moved forward two squares.

Ron started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them. Izzy's knees were trembling. What if they lost?

"Izzy - move diagonally four squares to the right."

Their first real shock came when their other knight was taken. The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, facedown.

"Had to let that happen," said Ron, looking shaken. "Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on."

Every time one of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall. Twice, Ron only just noticed in time that Izzy and Hermione were in danger. He himself darted around the board, taking almost as many white pieces as they had lost black ones.

"We're nearly there," he muttered suddenly. "Let me think let me think..."

The white queen turned her blank face toward him.

"Yes..." said Ron softly, "It's the only way... I've got to be taken."

"NO" Izzy and Hermione shouted.

"That's chess!" snapped Ron. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me - that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Izzy!"

"But -" Izzy said

"Do you want to stop Snape or not?" asked Ron.

"Ron -" Izzy tried.

"Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!" yelled Ron.

There was no alternative.

"Ready?" Ron called, his face pale but determined. "Here I go - now, don't hang around once you've won."

He stepped forward, and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron hard across the head with her stone arm, and he crashed to the floor - Hermione screamed but stayed on her square - the white queen dragged Ron to one side. He looked as if he'd been knocked out.

Shaking, Izzy moved three spaces to the left.

The white king took off his crown and threw it at Izzy's feet. They had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. With one last desperate look back at Ron, Izzy and Hermione charged through the door and up the next passageway.

"What if he's -?" started Hermione.

"He'll be all right," said Izzy, trying to convince herself. "What do you reckon's next?"

"We've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves Quirrell's spell, and Snape's." answered Hermione.

They had reached another door.

"All right?" Izzy whispered.

"Go on." hermione encouraged.

Izzy pushed it open.

A disgusting smell filled their nostrils, making both of them pull their robes up over their noses. Eyes watering, they saw, flat on the floor in front of them, a troll even larger than the one they had tackled, out cold with a bloody lump on its head.

"I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one," Izzy whispered as they stepped carefully over one of its massive legs. "Come on, I can't breathe."

She pulled open the next door, both of them hardly daring to look at what came next - but there was nothing very frightening in here, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line.

"Snape's," said Izzy. "What do we have to do?"

They stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. They were trapped.

"Look!" Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Izzy looked over her shoulder to read it:

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_ Two of us will help you, which ever you would find,_

_ One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_ Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_ Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_ Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line._

_ Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_ To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_ First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_ You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_ Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_ But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_ Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_ Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_ Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

Hermione let out a great sigh and Izzy, amazed, saw that she was smiling, the very last thing she felt like doing.

"Brilliant," said Hermione. "This isn't magic - it's logic - a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever."

"But so will we, won't we?" said Izzy.

"Of course not," said Hermione. "Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple."

"But how do we know which to drink?" asked Izzy, confused.

"Give me a minute." said Hermione.

Hermione read the paper several times. Then she walked up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at them. At last, she clapped her hands.

"Got it," she said. "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire - toward the Stone."

Izzy looked at the tiny bottle.

"There's only enough there for one of us," she said. "That's hardly one swallow."

They looked at each other.

"Which one will get you back through the purple flames?" she asked.

Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line.

"You drink that," said Izzy. "No, listen, get back and get Ron. Grab brooms from the flying- key room and get Harry as well, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy - go straight to the owlery and send Ophelia to Dumbledore, we need him. I might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but I'm no match for him, really."

"But Izzy- what if You-Know-Who's with him?"

"Well - I was lucky once, wasn't I?" said Izzy, pointing at her scar. "I might get lucky again."

Hermione's lip trembled, and she suddenly dashed at Izzy and threw her arms around her.

"Hermione!"

"Izzy - you're a great witch, you know."

"I'm not as good as you," said Izzy, very embarrassed, as she let go of her.

"Me!" said Hermione. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things - friendship and bravery and - oh Izzy- be careful!"

"You drink first," said Izzy. "You are sure which is which, aren't you?"

"Positive," said Hermione. She took a long drink from the round bottle at the end, and shuddered.

"It's not poison?" said Izzy anxiously.

"No - but it's like ice."

"Quick, go, before it wears off."

"Good luck - take care."

"GO!" yelled Izzy.

Hermione turned and walked straight through the purple fire.

Izzy took a deep breath and picked up the smallest bottle. She turned to face the black flames.

"Here I come," she said, and she drained the little bottle in one gulp.

It was indeed as though ice was flooding her body. She put the bottle down and walked forward; she braced himself, saw the black flames licking her body, but couldn't feel them - for a moment she could see nothing but dark fire - then she was on the other side, in the last chamber.

There was already someone there - but it wasn't Snape. It wasn't even Voldemort.

It was Quirrell.

"You!" gasped Izzy.

Quirrell smiled. His face wasn't twitching at all.

"Me," he said calmly. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Black."

"But I thought - Snape -"

"Severus?" Quirrell laughed, and it wasn't his usual quivering treble, either, but cold and sharp. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"

Izzy couldn't take it in. This couldn't be true, it couldn't.

"But Snape tried to kill me!"

"No, no, no. I tried to kill you. Your friend Miss Granger accidentally knocked me over as she rushed to set fire to Snape at that Quidditch match. She broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I'd have got you off that broom. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a countercurse, trying to save you."

"Snape was trying to save me?" Izzy asked shocked.

"Of course," said Quirrell coolly. "\Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really... he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning, he did make himself unpopular... and what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight."

Quirrell snapped his fingers. Ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves tightly around Izzy.

"You're too nosy to live, Black. Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone."

"You let the troll in?" asked Izzy.

"Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls - you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there? Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off - and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly. Now, wait quietly, Black. I need to examine this interesting mirror."

It was only then that Izzy realized what was standing behind Quirrell. It was the Mirror of Erised.

"This mirror is the key to finding the Stone," Quirrell murmured, tapping his way around the frame. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this... but he's in London... I'll be far away by the time he gets back..."

All Izzy could think of doing was to keep Quirrell talking and stop him from concentrating on the mirror.

"I saw you and Snape in the forest -" she blurted out.

"Yes," said Quirrell idly, walking around the mirror to look at the back. "He was on to me by that time, trying to find out how far I'd got. He suspected me all along. Tried to frighten me - as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side..."

Quirrell came back out from behind the mirror and stared hungrily into it.

"I see the Stone... I'm presenting it to my master... but where is it?"

Izzy struggled against the ropes binding her, but they didn't give. She had to keep Quirrell from giving his whole attention to the mirror.

"But Snape always seemed to hate me so much."

"Oh, he does," said Quirrell casually, "heavens, yes. He was at Hogwarts with your father, didn't you know? They loathed each other. But he never wanted you dead."

"But I heard you a few days ago, sobbing - I thought Snape was threatening you..."

For the first time, a spasm of fear flitted across Quirrell's face.

"Sometimes," he said, "I find it hard to follow my master's instructions - he is a great wizard and I am weak -"

"You mean he was there in the classroom with you?" Izzy gasped.

"He is with me wherever I go," said Quirrell quietly. "I met him when I traveled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it... Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me." Quirrell shivered suddenly. "He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me... decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me..."

Quirrell's voice trailed away. Izzy was remembering her trip to Diagon Alley -how could she have been so stupid? She'd seen Quirrell there that very day, shaken hands with him in the Leaky Cauldron.

Quirrell cursed under his breath.

"I don't understand... is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?"

Izzy's mind was racing.

_What I want more than anything else in the world at the moment, _she thought,_ is to find the Stone before Quirrell does. So if I look in the mirror, I should see myself finding it - which means I'll see where it's hidden! But how can I look without Quirrell realizing what I'm up to?_

She tried to edge to the left, to get in front of the glass without Quirrell noticing, but the ropes around her ankles were too tight: she tripped and fell over. Quirrell ignored her. He was still talking to himself. "What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!"

And to Izzy's horror, a voice answered, and the voice seemed to come from Quirrell himself

"Use the girl... Use the girl..."

Quirrell rounded on Izzy.

"Yes - Black - come here."

He clapped his hands once, and the ropes binding Izzy fell off. Izzy got slowly to her feet.

"Come here," Quirrell repeated. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see."

Izzy walked toward him.

_I must lie_, she thought desperately. _I must look and lie about what I see, that's all._

Quirrell moved close behind her. Izzy breathed in the funny smell that seemed to come from Quirrell's turban. She closed her eyes, stepped in front of the mirror, and opened them again.

She saw his reflection, pale and scared-looking at first. But a moment later, the reflection smiled at her. It put its hand into its pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone. It winked and put the Stone back in its pocket - and as it did so, Izzy felt something heavy drop into her real pocket. Somehow - incredibly - she'd gotten the Stone.

"Well?" said Quirrell impatiently. "What do you see?"

Izzy screwed up her courage.

"I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," she invented. "I - I've won the house cup for Gryffindor."

Quirrell cursed again.

"Get out of the way," he said. As Izzy moved aside, she felt the Sorcerer's Stone against her leg. Dare she make a break for it?

But she hadn't walked five paces before a high voice spoke, though Quirrell wasn't moving his lips.

"She lies... She lies..."

"Black, come back here!" Quirrell shouted. "Tell me the truth! What did you just see?"

The high voice spoke again.

"Let me speak to her... face-to-face..."

"Master, you are not strong enough!"

"I have strength enough... for this..."

Izzy felt as if Devil's Snare was rooting her to the spot. She couldn't move a muscle. Petrified, she watched as Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban. What was going on? The turban fell away. Quirrell's head looked strangely small without it. Then he turned slowly on the spot.

Izzy would have screamed, but she couldn't make a sound. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face Izzy had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.

"Isobel Black..." it whispered.

Izzy tried to take a step backward but her legs wouldn't move.

"See what I have become?" the face said. "Mere shadow and vapor ... I have form only when I can share another's body... but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds... Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks... you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest... and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own... Now... why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"

So he knew. The feeling suddenly surged back into Izzy's legs. She stumbled backward.

"Don't be a fool," snarled the face. "Better save your own life and join me... or you'll meet the same end as your mother... She died begging me for mercy… "

"LIAR!" Izzy shouted suddenly.

Quirrell was walking backward at her, so that Voldemort could still see her. The evil face was now smiling.

"How touching..." it hissed. "I always value bravery... Yes, girl, your parents were brave... but your mother needn't have died... she was trying to protect you... Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."

"NEVER!" she screamed.

Izzy sprang toward the flame door, but Voldemort screamed "SEIZE Her!" and the next second, Izzy felt Quirrell's hand close on her wrist. At once, a needle-sharp pain seared across Izzy's scar; her head felt as though it was about to split in two; she yelled, struggling with all her might, and to her surprise, Quirrell let go of her. The pain in her head lessened - she looked around wildly to see where Quirrell had gone, and saw him hunched in pain, looking at his fingers - they were blistering before his eyes.

"Seize her! SEIZE HER!" shrieked Voldemort again, and Quirrell lunged, knocking Izzy clean off her feet' landing on top of her, both hands around Izzy's neck - Izzy's scar was almost blinding her with pain, yet she could see Quirrell howling in agony.

"Master, I cannot hold her - my hands - my hands!"

And Quirrell, though pinning Izzy to the ground with his knees, let go of her neck and stared, bewildered, at his own palms - Izzy could see they looked burned, raw, red, and shiny.

"Then kill her, fool, and be done!" screeched Voldemort.

Quirrell raised his hand to perform a deadly curse, but Izzy, by instinct, reached up and grabbed Quirrell's face -

"AAAARGH!"

Quirrell rolled off her, his face blistering, too, and then Izzy knew: Quirrell couldn't touch her bare skin, not without suffering terrible pain - her only chance was to keep hold of Quirrell, keep him in enough pain to stop him from doing a curse.

Izzyy jumped to her feet, caught Quirrell by the arm, and hung on as tight as she could. Quirrell screamed and tried to throw Izzy off - the pain in Izzy's head was building - she couldn't see -she could only hear Quirrell's terrible shrieks and Voldemort's yells of, "KILL HER! KILL HER!" and other voices, maybe in Izzy's own head, crying, "Izzy! Izzy!"

She felt Quirrell's arm wrenched from her grasp, knew all was lost, and fell into blackness, down ... down... down...

Something gold was glinting just above her. The Snitch! She tried to catch it, but her arms were too heavy.

She blinked. It wasn't the Snitch at all. It was a pair of glasses. How strange.

She blinked again. The smiling face of Albus Dumbledore swam into view above her.

"Good afternoon, Izzy," said Dumbledore. Izzy stared at him. Then she remembered: "Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrell! He's got the Stone! Sir, quick -"

"Calm yourself, dear, you are a little behind the times," said Dumbledore. "Quirrell does not have the Stone."

"Then who does? Sir, I -"

"Izzy, please relax, or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out."

Izzy swallowed and looked around her. She realized she must be in the hospital wing. She was lying in a bed with white linen sheets, and next to her was a table piled high with what looked like half the candy shop.

"Tokens from your friends and admirers," said Dumbledore, beaming. "What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a toilet seat. No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madam Pomfrey, however, felt it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it."

"How long have I been in here?"

"Three days. Mr. Ronald Weasley, Miss Granger and Mr. Potter will be most relieved you have come round, they have been extremely worried."

"But sit, the Stone

"I see you are not to be distracted. Very well, the Stone. Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it from you. I arrived in time to prevent that, although you were doing very well on your own, I must say.

"You got there? You got Hermione's owl?"

"We must have crossed in midair. No sooner had I reached London than it became clear to me that the place I should be was the one I had just left. I arrived just in time to pull Quirrell off you."

"It was you." Izzy realized.

"I feared I might be too late."

"You nearly were, I couldn't have kept him off the Stone much longer -"

"Not the Stone, girl, you - the effort involved nearly killed you. For one terrible moment there, I was afraid it had. As for the Stone, it has been destroyed."

"Destroyed?" said Izzy blankly. "But your friend - Nicolas Flamel -"

"Oh, you know about Nicolas?" said Dumbledore, sounding quite delighted. "You did do the thing properly, didn't you? Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat, and agreed it's all for the best."

"But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?"

"They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die."

Dumbledore smiled at the look of amazement on Izzy's face.

"To one as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very, very long day. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. You know, the Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all - the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worst for them." Izzy lay there, lost for words. Dumbledore hummed a little and smiled at the ceiling.

"Sir?" said Izzy. "I've been thinking... sir - even if the Stone's gone, Vol-, I mean, You-Know- Who -"

"Call him Voldemort, Izzy. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself."

"Yes, sir. Well, Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?"

"No, Izzy, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share... not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless, Izzy, while you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time - and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power."

Izzy nodded, but stopped quickly, because it made her head hurt. Then she said, "Sir, there are some other things I'd like to know, if you can tell me... things I want to know the truth about..."

"The truth." Dumbledore sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie."

"Well... Voldemort said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me. But why would he want to kill me in the first place?"

Dumbledore sighed very deeply this time.

"Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day... put it from your mind for now, Izzy. When you are older... I know you hate to hear this... when you are ready, you will know."

And Izzy knew it would be no good to argue.

"But why couldn't Quirrell touch me?"

"Your mother died to save you and so did Lily. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign... to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. It is in your very skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good."

Dumbledore now became very interested in a bird out on the windowsill, which gave Izzy time to dry her eyes on the sheet. When she had found his voice again, Izzy said, "And the invisibility cloak - why did Harry's dad give it to me. And do you know who sent it to me?"

"Ah - he happened to leave it in my possession, and I thought you might like it." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "But I don't know why he left it to you, only that it was for you, not Harry."

"And there's something else..."

"Fire away."

"Quirrell said Snape -"

"Professor Snape, Izzy."

"Yes, him - Quirrell said he hates me because he hated my father. Is that true?"

"Well, they did rather detest each other. Not unlike yourself and Mr. Malfoy.

Izzy tried to understand this but it made her head pound, so she stopped.

"And sir, there's one more thing..."

"Just the one?"

"How did I get the Stone out of the mirror?"

"Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to find the Stone - find it, but not use it - would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir of Life. My brain surprises even me sometimes... Now, enough questions. I suggest you make a start on these sweets. Ah! Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit flavored one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them - but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?"

He smiled and popped the golden-brown bean into his mouth. Then he choked and said, "Alas! Ear wax!"

Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, was a nice woman, but very strict.

"Just five minutes," Izzy pleaded.

"Absolutely not."

"You let Professor Dumbledore in..." Izzy protested.

"Well, of course, that was the headmaster, quite different. You need rest."

"I am resting, look, lying down and everything. Oh, go on, Madam Pomfrey..."

"Oh, very well," she said. "But five minutes only."

And she let Ron, Harry and Hermione in.

"Izzy!"

Hermione looked ready to fling her arms around her again, but Izzy was glad she held herself in as her head was still very sore.

"Oh, Izzy, we were sure you were going to - Dumbledore was so worried -" said Harry.

"The whole school's talking about it," said Ron. "What really happened?"

It was one of those rare occasions when the true story is even more strange and exciting than the wild rumors. Izzy told them everything: Quirrell; the mirror; the Stone; and Voldemort. Ron, Harry and Hermione were a very good audience; they gasped in all the right places, and when Izzy told them what was under Quirrell's turban, Hermione screamed out loud.

"So the Stone's gone?" said Harry finally. "Flamel's just going to die?"

"That's what I said, but Dumbledore thinks that - what was it? - 'to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure." answered Izzy.

"I always said he was off his rocker," said Ron, looking quite impressed at how crazy his hero was.

"So what happened to you three?" said Izzy.

"Well, I got back all right," said Hermione. "I brought Ron round - that took a while - and we grabbed Harry and dropped him off at the Hospital Wing first. Then me and Ron were dashing up to the owlery to contact Dumbledore when we met him in the entrance hall - he already knew - he just said, Izzy's gone after him, hasn't she?' and hurtled off to the third floor."

"D'you think he meant you to do it?" said Harry. "Sending you your cloak and everything?"

"Well, " Hermione exploded, "if he did - I mean to say that's terrible - you could have been killed."

"No, it isn't," said Izzy thoughtfully. "He's a funny man, Dumbledore. I think he sort of wanted to give me a chance. I think he knows more or less everything that goes on here, you know. I reckon he had a pretty good idea we were going to try, and instead of stopping us, he just taught us enough to help. I don't think it was an accident he let me find out how the mirror worked. It's almost like he thought I had the right to face Voldemort if I could..."

"Yeah, Dumbledore's off his rocker, all right," said Ron proudly. "Listen, you've got to be up for the end-of-year feast tomorrow. The points are all in and Slytherin won, of course - you missed the last Quidditch match, we were steamrollered by Ravenclaw without you - but the food'll be good."

"Before I forget, how's your leg Harry?" Izzy asked.

"It's alright. Madam Pomfrey fixed it rather quickly." answered Harry.

At that moment, Madam Pomfrey bustled over.

"You've had nearly fifteen minutes, now OUT" she said firmly.

After a good night's sleep, Izzy felt nearly back to normal.

"I want to go to the feast," she told Madam Pomfrey as she straightened her many candy boxes. "I can, can't I?"

"Professor Dumbledore says you are to be allowed to go," she said stiffily, as though in her opinion Professor Dumbledore didn't realize how risky feasts could be. "And you have another visitor."

"Oh, good," said Izzy. "Who is it?"

Hagrid sidled through the door as she spoke. As usual when he was indoors, Hagrid looked too big to be allowed. He sat down next to Izzy, took one look at her, and burst into tears.

"It's - all - my - ruddy - fault!" he sobbed, his face in his hands. "I told the evil git how ter get past Fluffy! I told him! It was the only thing he didn't know, an' I told him! Yeh could've died! All fer a dragon egg! I'll never drink again! I should be chucked out an' made ter live as a Muggle!"

"Hagrid!" said Izzy, shocked to see Hagrid shaking with grief and remorse, great tears leaking down into his beard. "Hagrid, he'd have found out somehow, this is Voldemort we're talking about, he'd have found out even if you hadn't told him."

"Yeh could've died!" sobbed Hagrid. "An' don' say the name!"

"VOLDEMORT!" Izzy bellowed, and Hagrid was so shocked, he stopped crying. "I've met him and I'm calling him by his name. Please cheer up, Hagrid, we saved the Stone, it's gone, he can't use it. Have a Chocolate Frog, I've got loads..."

Hagrid wiped his nose on the back of his hand and said, " Alright, but now don' ever do somethin' like that again alright?"

"Sure Hagrid" said Izzy, yet she knew she wouldn't be keeping her word for long.

Izzy made her way down to the end-of-year feast alone that night. She had been held up by Madam Pomfrey's fussing about, insisting on giving her one last check up, so the Great Hall was already full. It was decked out in the Slytherin colors of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin's winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table.

When Izzy walked in there was a sudden hush, and then everybody started talking loudly at once. She slipped into the seat next to Harry, which was across from Hermione and Ron at the Gryffindor table and tried to ignore the fact that people were standing up to look at her.

Fortunately, Dumbledore arrived moments later. The babble died away.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts...

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy- two."

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. Izzy could see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table. It was a sickening sight.

"Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little.

"Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes...

"First - to Mr. Ronald Weasley..."

Ron went purple in the face; he looked like a radish with a bad sunburn.

"...for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house thirty points."

Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

At last there was silence again.

"Second - to Miss Hermione Granger... for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house forty points."

Hermione buried her face in her arms; Izzy strongly suspected she had burst into tears. Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves. "Third- to Mr. Harry Potter, for extreme self-sacrifice when he couldn't go on, I award forty points"

Gryffindor cheered louder with each passing awadred points.

"And finally. Fourth- to Miss Izzy Black..." said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet "for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

The din was deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points - exactly the same as Slytherin. They had tied for the house cup - if only Dumbledore had given Izzy just one more point.

Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent.

"There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table. Harry, Izzy, Ron, and Hermione stood up to yell and cheer as Neville, white with shock, disappeared under a pile of people hugging him. He had never won so much as a point for Gryffindor before. Izzy, still cheering, nudged Ron and Harry in the ribs and pointed at Malfoy, who couldn't have looked more stunned and horrified if he'd just had the Body-Bind Curse put on him.

"Which means," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "we need a little change of decoration."

He clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place. Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, with a horrible, forced smile. He caught Izzy's eye and Izzy knew at once that Snape's feelings toward her hadn't changed one jot. This didn't worry Izzy. It seemed as though life would be back to normal next year, or as normal as it ever was at Hogwarts.

It was the best evening of Izzy's life, better than winning at Quidditch, or Christmas, or knocking out mountain trolls... she would never, ever forget tonight.

Izzy had almost forgotten that the exam results were still to come, but come they did. To their great surprise, both Harry and Ron passed with good marks; Hermione, of course, had the best grades of the first years, with surprisingly, Izzy right behind her, with only two-to-three little differences. Even Neville scraped through, his good Herbology mark making up for his abysmal Potions one. They had hoped that Goyle, who was almost as stupid as he was mean, might be thrown out, but he had passed, too. It was a shame, but as Ron said, you couldn't have everything in life.

And suddenly, their wardrobes were empty, their trunks were packed, Neville's toad was found lurking in a corner of the toilets; notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays ("I always hope they'll forget to give us these," said Fred Weasley sadly); Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake; they were boarding the Hogwarts Express; talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier; eating Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans as they sped past Muggle towns; pulling off their wizard robes and putting on jackets and coats; pulling into platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross Station.

It took quite a while for them all to get off the platform. A wizened old guard was up by the ticket barrier, letting them go through the gate in twos and threes so they didn't attract attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once and alarming the Muggles.

"You must come and stay this summer," said Ron, "all three of you - I'll send you an owl."

"Thanks," said Harry, "I'll need something to look forward to."

"Me too" said Izzy. People jostled them as they moved forward toward the gateway back to the Muggle world. Some of them called:

"Bye, Izzy!"

"See you, Potter!"

"Still famous," said Ron, grinning at them.

"Not where I'm going, I promise you," said Izzy.

"Same here" replied Harry.

She, Harry, Ron, and Hermione passed through the gateway together. "There they are, Mom, there they, look!"

It was Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, but she wasn't pointing at Ron.

"Harry Potter! And Izzy" she squealed. "Look, Mom! I can see-"

"Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point."

Mrs. Weasley smiled down at them.

"Busy year?" she said.

"Very," said Harry. "Thanks for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs. Weasley."

"Yea, thanks Mrs. Weasey. It meant a lot." said Izzy.

"Oh, it was nothing, dear."

"Ready, are you?"

It was Mr. Wheeler, still looking furious at the nerve of Izzy, carrying an owl in a cage in a station full of ordinary people. Behind him stood Mrs. Wheeler and Byram, who looked terrified at the very sight of Izzy.

"You must be Izzy's family!" said Mrs. Weasley.

"In a manner of speaking," said Mr. Wheeler. "Hurry up, girl, we haven't got all day." He walked away.

Izzy hung back for a last word with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"See you over the summer, then." said Ron

"Hope you have - er - a good holiday," said Hermione, looking uncertainly after Mr. Wheeler, shocked that anyone could be so unpleasant.

"Oh, I will," said Izzy, and they were surprised at the grin that was spreading over her face. "They don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Byram this summer..."

**END**

* * *

This Is The End. Did You Guys Like It? Should I Continue With The Series? Reviews, Reviews!


End file.
